The Change
by LostItThenFoundIt
Summary: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, that's the Marauders, joining them is a spunky american with pink hair and a lot of drama. Love bond fic rated T for snogging Picture found online .
1. Chapter 1: The Dare That Started It All

**The Dare That Started It All**

Lily continued leading James to the Hospital Wing, twisting and turning with the school. When they finally got to the hospital wing, Sirius was ready to go.

"Hey James!" He said, getting offensive and ready to strike, obviously not knowing James was out of the game. James gave an evil grin, obviously not about to tell Sirius he was out of the game. Lily could only laugh.

"Come on," She said, "Let's go to the common room, no-one is here for, like, a week. This means we have only 3 days to do nothing before we study again!" She then ran to the common room, the seeker and beater following closely in her path.

That night they mutually decided to play truth or dare, with the general restrictions. A temporary truth spell was put up as to prevent lying, and a will spell was put up to force people to do the dares.

"So," Said Sirius to James, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Said James, "Best stay safe for a bit," Sirius laughed.

"Your choice, okay, how far are you willing to go with a girl in Hogwarts?"

James laughed, "All the way."

Sirius gave a barking laugh, "Of course!" Lily only smiled slightly.

James then turned to Lily, "Oh Liiiiiillllllyyyyyy!" He said in a sing song voice, she laughed, "Trrruuuuutttthhhhhh or dddaaaarrrreeee?"

"Err, dare." Lily hated truth, _hated_ it. James huffed.

"Fine, gosh, you know, with everyone else its truth that's lame, with you it is the other way around."

"I know," Said Lily.

James huffed, "Okay," he said, "I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"What?" Asked Lily, none of them had ever done anything like that. Sirius was equally as shocked,

"Err, mate, please change that." Said Sirius, "Like, seriously, don't want to..."

Lily seconded the notion as James laughed.

"Nope, might get you to do truth if you are forced to do dares like this," Said James.

"B-bu-but." Said Lily, "I mean, err, I, um, come on!"

James shook his head, "Nope, you got-to do it." Lily stood up.

"Come _on_!" Said Lily, the charm she had made nearly impossible the go against. She was trying not to, but it was really hard.

"Seriously, mate, this is not cool!" Said Sirius, he was backing away, trying to avoid the kiss. Lily then closed her eyes and concentrated, resisting the spell she had made.

"This is a darn good charm," Said Lily, she had learned it out of the Auror textbook and had gotten pretty good at it over the years.

James laughed and Sirius just glared at him. "Mate, stop it!" Said Sirius, the look on his face made it obvious he was not enjoying the situation.

James shrugged, "Too late, even if I wanted to, you know how the spell works."

Lily was scrunching up her face, magic was sparking off her body, and inching towards the already spell bound Sirius Black, whose eyes were wide. Just when Sirius and James thought it was about to happen, Lily's eyes turned white and both her and Sirius were shot back into the walls of the room, breaking the walls just a little bit. The entire distance between Lily and Sirius was sparking.

"What was that?" Asked James, Sirius and Lily just groaned. Lily then shoved herself up, so that she was sitting, leaning against the cracked wall. Sirius stood up and then he and James went to help Lily up,

"No," She said, "I am fine." She then stood up, and promptly fell down. "James, I'm gonna kill you." She managed to puff out before she passed out.

James went to pick her up, and Sirius got in the way, "I think you have helped enough thank you." James looked hurt as Sirius grunted to pick up Lily, as he was still hurt, not that she was heavy.

James sighed and fell down on to the love seat as Sirius managed to pull out his wand to use the spell and make it so he could carry Lily up to her room. Sirius then half limped and carried Lily to her dorm, which she had alone because there were five girls in the Gryffindor sixth year, just enough for four of them to have one room and Lily to have the other.

In Lily's room Sirius sat her down on her bed, her body leaned up against the wall. She was slightly awake, "Sirius," She said, "Thanks for getting me up here."

"No problem," Said Sirius, shaking his head. "Really, it was nothing."

Lily chuckled, "You know, out of the three of us, I never thought any of us would have problems like these."

"Like a truth spell exploding?" Sirius asked, "What are you talking about I have been expecting this for ages!"

Lily laughed lightly, "Not that, no, being ignored by the one we like?" She sighed, "I need some sleep, thanks Sirius, pull up a bed if you don't want to go downstairs for whatever reason. " She waved her hand weakly and then fell asleep again. Sirius grinned weakly; only in a state overrun by magic would Lily ever even slightly admit to liking James, and even then only to Sirius.

Later that night Sirius was in his dorm room with James, Sirius had been planning to yell at him but since as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, Sirius determined that James did not deserve to be attacked. However, considering how protective Sirius was of Lily, he was on the edge.

"I just don't understand what happened." Sighed James, "I was sure I had done the first dare she wouldn't enjoy doing, but _no_, she had to go and resist."

"Well," Said Sirius, fuming on the inside, "She didn't want to kiss me, and I was the same."

"But it's just a stupid kiss!"

"Would you like to kiss _your _sister?"

"I'm an only child you nitwit."

"Pretend you're not!"

James sighed and thought about it, "Is she Lily?"

"_What?_" Asked Sirius, confused and astounded. "What does whether or not she is Lily have to do with anything?"

"Well, she is Lily," Said James, "You know? She is kissable, no matter what."

Sirius laughed, "What?" Sirius continued to laugh, "WHAT?" Asked James,

"You're smitten with Lily!" Sirius said as he cleared up his laughter.

"Am not!" Argued James, blushing.

"Oh you _so_ are!" Sirius replied. Now, Sirius was clever, very clever, and this cleverness showed out as he thought through the puzzle that was James' feelings. "By Merlin, that's why you dared her to kiss me! You were trying to convince yourself that you did not like her, so you determined to prove that you did not like her, which you do; you would make her kiss me and not feel jealous! Unfortunately, your plan _failed_ because you started to feel insanely jealous. That's why you aren't moaning and complaining that she, essentially, wimped out! AND that's why, hours later, you brought it up, because you knew it was off you hadn't already!"

James was shocked, "No, well yea, wait no, mate just stop," James huffed, "I AM GOING TO SLEEP!" He said with authority, Sirius laughed,

"Oh merlin, young love."

James threw a shoe at Sirius, hitting him in the nose and, consequently, breaking it.

"OW!"

Note: I hope you enjoy, also, it is slightly ooc so please do not state "James is not acting like James!" Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't do the Crime if You Can

**Don't do the Crime if You Can't Pay the Time**

The next morning Lily healed Sirius' nose and, once that was done, the trio pretty much healthy.

"So, what do we do today?" Asked James, he was playing with the snitch he had nicked as they leaned against the tree by the lake. Sirius was teasing the lake monster and Lily was reading a book.

"Oh I have an idea," Said Sirius, raising his hand and jumping out of his imaginary chair like the future Hermione Granger would.

"So nothing?" Asked Lily ignoring Sirius, "Well I am disappointed, you two are supposed to be the idea ones, e_specially_, Sirius."

James laughed and Sirius huffed, "Well, I know what I am doing at least." Said Sirius, "I am going with Minnie, she said she would let me go to Hogsmead again if I served detention."

"No way!" Said James, "No, I don't believe it!" And with good reason, Minnie was letting him go to Hogsmead, but he also had to not get a detention from her the week before.

"Well, also I can't get a detention from her the week before, but still..." Said Sirius.

James laughed, Lily glared. Lily knew he had not been planning to take the deal because it gave him a good reason to snog a girl without doing a date. Lily glared, she knew he was leaving them alone and that he was going to purposely get detention or not attend the detention so he could still have the excuse. Sirius saw the glare and bolted to the school, fearing Lily would say something to James.

"Guess he didn't want to be late." Said James, Lily laughed.

"No, he didn't want me to hex him."

"What?" Asked James, confused.

"He's not going to McGonagall, he is hiding somewhere, he isn't taking the offer because it would ruin his 'bad boy' rep with the girls and take away his excuse to be a horrid boyfriend and just snog and shag 'em in the broom closet."

"Oh..." Said James, flashing back to the last night, and then realizng how Sirius being gone meant that they were alone. "Want to find him and hex him?"

"Let's," Said Lily, both had their reasons to hex and were so blinded they did not think why the other wanted to hex him. "He'll be in the room of requirement, but it's okay, he's never been able to work it well, we'll find him."

They found the room; it was really cushy, a nice bed, a dining table, a book case of books, two trunks.

"Hey are those our-" Said James,

"ITS A TRAP!" yelled Lily, who ran straight for the door, which promptly shut. "BUGGER!" She yelled in exasperation. A voice echoed through the room, a Sirius like voice.

"Why hello Lily-doll and Jamsie-poh," He said, "Now, this is what I call, force the twats to snog and get over it." Lily huffed and James' face got red with anger. "Now, you will get whatever food you like whenever, just sit at the table and say it aloud, and I did this time magic spell, you will be in here until the first day of school or tomorrow, depending on when you snog. Also, you can't just wait me out because time is slowed way down in here."

"You can't just lock us in here and force us to snog!" Yelled Lily, getting angry.

"Oh yes I can, and I can watch," Laughed Sirius, "Basically, I have the wizards from of those webby cams. See Lily," He added the side note, "I do learn in Muggle studies."

Lily huffed, "You know what!" She stomped the four feet to James and snogged him, "Was that good enough?" She huffed, wiping off her lips.

"Well Lily-doll, that was a mighty good snog, or at least it looked like it, but no, there has to be real emotion from both sides."

James huffed, "But there is not real emotion!" He said, 'recovering' from the kiss.

Sirius laughed, "Liar," A purple mist like substance flashed in the room, "Can't have you do that again, so that was the truth or dare spell."

Lily let out a frustrated scream, "Bugger, I wish there was someone to curse!"

James laughed, "Me too, but, I don't know, locked in a room with a hot chick and a queen bed, it could be worse."

Lily walked up and slapped him, "I am not one of those idiotic girls who you can pull wool over and convince to shag you, Potter, don't freaking act like I am."

"Ok, ok!" Said James, nursing his face which was now turning very very red, "Jesh, don't get your panties in a bunch." he waited a second then laughed, "That's my job."

"Ugh," Said Lily, not liking being at the end of the spell James gave to 'the idiots'. She stormed off and looked out of the window until nightfall, ignoring James.

That night Lily went to get her pajamas and huffed, "Sirius!" She yelled no reply.

"What?" Asked James, walking out of the recently made bathroom, drying his hair.

Lily didn't even look up, she huffed, "The pajamas he has in here are lingerie!"

James laughed, and Lily turned around and looked James up and down, "Not fair, he gave you your usual pajamas!"

James laughed, "That's because my usual pajamas are just pants."

Lily huffed, "Well then, I guess I am just sleeping in this." She gestured to her capris and tank top.

"Really?" Asked James condescendingly, when in reality he was disappointed.

Lily gave him a look, he backed off the topic. "So," She said, "Now to work out sleeping arrangements."

James nodded, "I call the bed!"

"No!" Shouted Lily, "We have to arrange this like adults." She ran to be bed, "I got here first, and it's mine!" The glint in James' eyes was a glint he only ever got with Lily and Sirius, this glint meant they were about to fight, and he wasn't going to hold back. They both checked their pockets for wands and found Sirius had removed them, before Lily was done checking he decided to start.

"Oh no, you don't!" He yelled, jumping on the bed and picking her up by her wrists. Hanging in the air, Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted around so he was on the bottom of the bed, just before she could flip again to be under him and pull her legs in before pushing him off the bed, James predicted the move and flipped over willingly before using one free hand to grab her ankles. "Whatcha gonna do now?" He asked, smirking.

She yanked her head forward and bopped his head with her head, "OW!" He yelled in opposition, letting go of her ankles to nurse his head. She then pulled her feet in and kicked him off.

"One, two, three, four, I win!" She said, and James sighed, those were the rules.

"Fine, but it won't be so easy tomorrow night!" He swore.

The next morning Lily woke up and screamed, "SIRIUS YOU PERV!"

"What is it?" Grumbled James, never the morning person, and especially after sleeping on the floor.

"Since Sirius knew I wouldn't wear the clothing he picked, he magically changed me in the night and got rid of my normal clothing!" She huffed; James looked down and found the same, and laughed.

"Oh it couldn't be that bad." He said.

Lily laughed and got out of her bed and covers, she was wearing a dress. A nice dress, and not a particularly showy dress, just a dress, and because of that James knew this outfit was just to screw with Lily 'I will wear revealing tops but never a dress' Evans.

"This is horrible!" She said, her entire body blushing to match her hair.

James walked up and handed her a brush, "Go brush your hair, you look like crap."

Lily laughed and grabbed the brush, as she brushed her hair she spoke, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Snog." Said James, plain and simple, Lily grinned shyly, it was true, that's why they were here.

"So truth or dare?" Asked Lily.

"Truth."

"Why do you think Sirius put you here?" Asked Lily, curious.

James internally panicked, "Well, err, see, he knows I like you." James had tried to lie, but found he couldn't. "You know he charmed this room so we can't lie." Lily laughed.

"Duh." Said Lily with a laugh, "And I pick truth"

"What?" asked James, "Did I hear that right? Truth?"

Lily laughed, "Can't have you dare me to give you the bed tonight, now can I?"

James laughed, "Okay, well then, oh merlin so many choices, well, ok, out of all the people you have kissed, who was the best?"

"Bugger," Said Lily, "I should have picked dare." James laughed, "I don't know, you were pretty good.."

"I've had a lot of practice," He said causing Lily to laugh, happy he eased the tension.

"Well so have I," She said, laughing at his facial reaction. "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Said James.

Lily thought for a second, "Okay, so how many girls have you kissed?"

Now it was James' turn to blush, a month ago, before he had begun to realized he liked Lily, he was proud of the number, but now it just seemed silly. "Alice, Henrietta, Jessie, Cynthia, Judy, Katy, Michelle, Brandy, Aly, Madison, -"

"Ok just stop," Laughed Lily, "It's fine, you can stop now." In all honesty, she was happy; at least he remembered their names. Sirius sure didn't.

He nervously laughed, "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever been attracted to Sirius?" Lily just laughed, "So yes?"

Lily laughed again, "No, nope, but it's a funny idea." James grinned, "So James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Said James, Lily thought about it.

"Okay, I dare you to do every action you think in your head, like, I think 'how cool would it be to eat a sundae right now', and then I get a sundae, like, BAM!"

James laughed, "Ok."

Note: Yet again I hope you liked it, also, here is the difference between Snog and Kiss (in this fanfiction, I may or may not be right, so tell me if I am way off so I can remember in other fanfics) Snog is a very passionate kiss, like making out, and kiss is just normal lip to lip, okay? Also, don't worry about written prono or anything, there is not going to be any of that.


	3. Chapter 3: A Snog for the Ages

**A Snog for the Ages**

"Now you," He said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Said Lily.

James laughed, "It was only a matter of time until you went back to your old ways. Okay, I dare you to..." James thought and then leaned up to Lily's ear and whispered.

Lily squeaked, "What, err, truth!"

James laughed, and quickly said, "Okay," Before the truth or dare spell Sirius had implemented begin to take effect. "Okay, do you still have feelings for Remus?"

Lily shook her head, "Nope, been there, done that."

James nodded, "Truth or dare?" Asked Lily, he thought.

"Truth" He said, curious as to what Lily would ask.

"Okay," She said, "Were you ever serious about any of your girlfriends?"

James didn't even think, "Aly." Lily looked at her feet, feeling guilty. Of course Aly, she shouldn't even have asked. Aly was James' girlfriend from fourth year until the end of fifth year. They were the couple of the school, until Lord Voldemort killed her. It took all summer for James to get over her, and that was only because since Lily and Sirius lived with him they could help him 24/7.

"Sorry," mumbled Lily.

"Don't be," Said James, "Dating her was amazing, I remember when we went to the Quidditch Cup, remember that? She didn't even like Quidditch but was still enthusiastic just for me."

Lily smiled, the look of James' face was priceless, and she only hoped that someday he would get that look over someone who wasn't dead.

"Yea," Said Lily.

"So," Said James, "Well, I think I am going to sleep and your dare was to do what I think so..." James shrugged, suddenly not possessing the energy he had only seconds ago, "And you can have the bed."

"Ok…" Said Lily, going to check to see if there was anything in the trunk that could be worn as pajamas, she found some sweats and huffed, it was simply too HOT for sweats. She huffed.

"Err, James…" She said, poking his form on the floor, "Can I borrow a shirt and pants?"

James laughed shortly, "Yeah, sure, go get it." Lily mumbled thanks and went to get the shirt and pants, dang his pants were massive. She grabbed them anyway and walked to the bathroom. The shirt went a little below her butt and the pants were barely staying up, even with her shirt tucked in. She sighed and ran to her bed, jumping in over James' body and pulling the covers up before falling asleep.

The night was a very hot one, Lily woke up around midnight and determined she could take off the pants, but would put them on in the morning before moving. Unfortunately, when she fell asleep she kicked off all of the covers so putting the pants on would be redundant, especially because the next morning James woke up early.

It was about six in the morning; James woke up and stumbled to the bathroom, going to the restroom, brushing his teeth, putting his glasses on, etc. He also decided to prank Lily. He walked as quiet as he could to the light sleeper, and just before he could scream he saw her, sprawled out in his old t-shirt on the bed. He gave a slight smile. Then, unfortunately, he thought he should kiss her.

He had these thoughts a lot, when he saw her running, when he saw her before she went on yet another meaningless date with some guy she thought she might like but both James and Sirius knew she would hate and ditch like always, at dinner, during charms as she smiled in knowledge, during transfiguration as she was confused, during potions when she tutored to him, during history when she got slightly tired look on her face, during Quidditch when she got concentrated to look for the snitch, anyway, a lot. But never during these times was he dared to act on his thought. So, he never did. This time though...

He did.

James shook her slightly, "Hey Lily," He said she mumbled something and sat up, stretching and wiping the drool off her face. It was then and there he did it, bam, a kiss.

It stopped abruptly when he pulled away, "Morning Sexy," He said, she smiled.

"I know you are but what am I?" She said.

"Beautiful," He said with such sincerity Lily broke out in a smile. She grabbed him and pulled herself into the kiss, then another kiss, then a snog.


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

**Stolen**

Once the snog was over they both smiled, "Okay, food time." Said Lily, James laughed.

"And that is why we love you."

"Oh? I thought it was because I provided a moral balance?" She said with an innocent tone, James laughed. They went to the table and got their food, cereal for Lily who missed the muggle food, and James who got bacon and eggs. Mostly bacon though.

They sat eating for a bit and James looked up from his empty plate, "You miss the muggle world don't you."

"You finished already?" Asked Lily, avoiding the question, "Hey, isn't Sirius supposed to let us out now?"

James nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Padfoot, you there mate? We snogged."

Sirius' voice boomed through the room, "Yeah yeah, ya idiot, the door is back." Lily jumped up and ran out.

"SHIT!" Screamed Sirius, hurting James' ears.

Lily was running fast, getting to Sirius before he had a chance to figure out where to hide.

"Toe rag" She said before kicking him in between his legs.

"Ow!" Said a now pitchy Sirius as he fell to the floor.

"You deserved it," Said James, laughing. "I mean, tease me, I'll get even, screw with Lily and she'll win."

Sirius slowly got up, "Accio ice." The ice came to his hand and he sat down in the sofa. They were in the main operations of all of their mayhems, the shrieking shack. "So are you two, like, a couple?"

"NO!"

"Yeah."

Lily laughed, "James, we snogged, that doesn't mean we are a couple!"

"After that snog?"

"NO!"

"Well never mind, sorry, I just assumed."

"Well you can't just assume with me Potter, I am better than that, and I am better than dating you."

"What the hell Lily!" Yelled James, "Who gave you the bitch pill?"

"Mr.I-snog-and-it-instantly-means-we-date did!" She yelled right back.

"Well what makes you so much better than dating me?" Yelled James.

"What makes you so awesome you can date me?" Yelled Lily.

"So you are just gonna snog and that's it?" Said James, "Well if that's how it is, we are done."

"Screw you," Said Lily, flipping him the bird as she left.

"Slut…" Said James under his breath, not knowing she could hear.

Lily heard him in the tunnel and her eyes teared up, flashing back to her father. As the tears started to leak she ran out of the shack, she continued to run, and run, and run. She ran across the Quidditch pitch, around the school, into the forest, she ran and ran until she fell to the ground, so exhausted she passed out.

"What was that?" Asked Sirius, "You two that was huge."

James sat down next to his injured friend, "I don't know, I just, I assumed, that kiss, it was something. Plus, I mean, she said she liked me, she willingly kissed me, and I am me."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, chicks ya know? Why exactly did you have to turn Lily into one?"

"Trust me," Said James, "If you had kissed her, she would be such a chick to you it was crazy."

"Oh James, please, don't..." Said Sirius.

"But Sirius, really, the way she moves her tongue-"

"SERIOUSLY!" He said, putting his hands over his ears.

"But Sirius, when you kiss her she does this thing whe-"

"!" Said Sirius,

"GROSS! That's my sister you are talking about."

"Sexy sister..." Said James. Sirius huffed in despair.

"Ugh, you want to help me get back to the castle?" Asked Sirius, awkwardly pointing out his nether regions.

James laughed, "Sure, but I have to say, you should have seen it coming."

"Yeah yeah, just help me." James nodded and put his hand out for him to grab and help stand up.

"You gonna be able to walk?" Asked James, Sirius only grunted,

"Come on, let's get this over with." James smiled and with a swift lumos led the way.

They got to their room and Sirius sighed, "You know, Lily's probably real mad at you."

"Why?" Said James, "She is the one who flipped."

"Well, yeah," Said Sirius, "But you said some harsh things near the end, not that I am on her side, I pick no side, but still. She probably is."

James got concerned, "Yeah... maybe." He didn't sleep well that night.

"Master," said a young man, maybe in his twenties, Lily would never know. "Master, a young Hogwarts student, Gryffindor from the cape. Sixteen or so, very fetching."

"Well then," Said the master, "The young lady must be Lily Evans, pick her up will you? I feel she will be most... helpful to our goals."

The young man nodded, and bound Lily Evans, he then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder right before they walked out of the school bounds, apparating almost immediately to a safe house.


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, What?

**Wait, what?**

His face was close to hers, "James, you are not going to be able to force another snog." He laughed, a cold cold laugh, it was evil, harsh, and it echoed pain and suffering. Lily snapped open her eyes, "Where are Sirius and James and who the hell are you?" He laughed again,

"Oh Lily, you'll know soon enough." He said, "But not yet."

Lily looked over the man, he had dark hair and bright green eyes, his entire face lit up when he smiled at her, and while it was an evil smile, Lily still noticed he was slightly attractive. He was fairly tall, around six feet, and was wearing basic wizarding robes. All of this made the impression to Lily that he was about 18. The man stood up and pulled his wand out, unbinding her instantly. She jumped up and went to punch him, hitting him square in the nose and breaking it. An audible crunch was heard and Lily smiled happily.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled back, sending her right back to the ground, screaming in pain. "Little mudblood you need to know your place!" He kicked her, successful in breaking two ribs. He then lifted her using a spell so that she was floating in the air like a crucified Jesus, both arms spread out and feet together about a foot above the ground. She glared, feeling vulnerable.

"Coward," She said, "Hiding behind your wand, now where is my brother and friend?" She didn't know why she felt the need to not call James a brother, then it was obvious, how creepy would it be to have a crush on her brother? Very! The man lashed out, slapping her face and leaving a bright red mark.

"For your future nightmares about me, assuming you survive, I'll give you my name to scream in fear; Lexer Smith. Now," He slapped her, "The other one was for the coward remark, that was just for fun."

Lily stretched her muscles, trying to escape, but she could not move from the hovered position. "Now for more fun," He said with a scary grin.

Lily's eyes widened, "You wouldn't wanna do that." She said, regaining her composure.

"Now why is that, mudblood?"

"Because, I might just tell you what you want to know before you even hurt me."

Lexer laughed, "Oh the only thing I want, pretty little sixth year, is for you to be in as much pain as humanly possible, then some. All the Dark Lord wants out of you is you gone from the Potter brat and Black, and I can do whatever I want in the meantime." Lexer looked over the body of the girl with the ripped dress and Lily's entire body filled with ice water. Suddenly, she realized there was a fate worse than death.

James woke up the next morning and yawned, stretching as he got out of his bed. "Oi, Sirius, you fat lump, get up!"

"Wa?" Asked Sirius, "Why?"

"I gotta check on Lily, and if she is PMS-ing I need you to call Poppy." Said James, completely serious. Sirius laughed,

"I'll go, but only with the hopes of your future generations being prevented as well.." Sirius then ducked from the punch that was coming from James,

"You know you are evil right?"

Sirius only smiled, "Sirius-ly." James stopped walking out the door for a second to let a sigh of shame walk over his face.

"Wait, where is she?" Asked James when they got to her room, it obviously had not been slept in, the bed was in the wrong setting, Lily set the bed a different day each morning, and it was not in the Monday setting. "She hasn't been here all night, Sirius, do you know where she might have gone? You know her better."

Sirius knew James was freaking out then because James never admitted Sirius knew her better, even though he did because Lily and James did not even talk first through third year. "It's cool; Lily will probably be fine, let's give her space, that's probably why she didn't sleep here last night."

James nodded, still slightly panicking, "Yea, sure…. let's get food!" He then yelled and ran, already beating Sirius in the Monday morning waffle eating contest.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled after James, racing and pulling him back by his collar then running around him, "Bo-yah!" James got up and ran after him, the two of them chasing each other to the Great Hall, running with agility and speed that could only be matched by Lily and Remus. They collided with the benches in the Great Hall and instantly threw the waffles on their plates, drowning them in syrup and stuffing their faces.

Back at the professors table, Albus Dumbledore chuckled slightly, a glint in his eyes. Even in tiresome times, with Lord Voldemort on the rise and a fight in the tightest group of friends at Hogwarts, some things stayed standard, some things like Monday morning waffle eating. Most of the other professors found it a gross display, but Albus always thought it was brilliant; children who will have joy regardless of anything, war, fights, Monday mornings. "What?" asked Albus, his attention now on the voice speaking to him.

"Headmaster, join us, I betcha you can't eat more than me!" Said James, giving a childish grin on his face like an eleven year old who had too much candy.

"Yea, whatever, I betcha you can't beat me," said Sirius, matching his grin perfectly.

The old headmaster laughed, "Okay, but let me tell you," Said Albus, "I have been known to win these things." He got up from his chair, his colleagues staring at him in awe, and head down to the table with them. He put a waffle on his plate, "Everyone starts at zero now." James and Sirius nodded eagerly, the two sixteen year olds astounded.

"GO!" Yelled Sirius, diving into his waffles, James and Dumbledore doing the same, though the Headmaster did it with more grace than the teenage boys.

In the end, Sirius had 30, James had 31, and Albus had 40. "Well boys," Said the Headmaster, "I think we are done here." Lily laughed from behind them, shocking everyone.

"You two just got your butts served, but Headmaster, if you don't mind, I must say I have you beat, 42." She was smiling and laughing, no-one could possibly tell she had just escaped the Dark Lord, and no-one did.

"Lily!" Yelled James, running up and hugging her, "You took a shower."

Had to….. She thought, "Yes, and?"

"Nothing," Said James, "Just, an observation, so where did you sleep last night?"

"Camped," She said, "So the Headmaster beat you in a waffle contest?"

"Well…." Said James, who was saved by Sirius.

"We let him win." Albus chuckled and headed to his office, leaving the teens together.

"So, how mad are you?" Asked James attentively, concerned about his fiery friend.

That stuff doesn't matter now, she thought, she wanted to tell them, so bad. Every bone in her body wanted to tell them, both of them, but she couldn't, she wouldn't, there was no need to concern them, plus, they probably wouldn't believe her. Then she remembered the slut comment, and died on the inside, again. "Level of one to Poppy when you guys helped me escape from her care when I broke all of my ribs? Poppy." She glared, then laughed, "Nah, I'm over it."

"Cool," Said James, grinning, his face regaining color from the previous fear.

Note: I know I did not say what happened, that's the point, now wonder my readers! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6: Life or Death

**Life or Death**

"Let's go to Hogsmead," Said Lily the next day, jumping off of her bed. They were all bored out of their minds and -specifically Lily- were dying of boredom.

"Totally," Said James "Let's do it."

Sirius just moaned. He had gone to Poppy the night before because 'little Sirius" was hurting still, despite everything, and apparently Lily had done quite a number on him. Poppy fixed him up and everything, but he was still in a considerable amount of pain. Lily laughed.

"Fine, we'll leave you." Said Lily, he only groaned in response. Lily and James laughed together then walked out.

The walk to Hogsmead was silent but neither teen noticed, both engaged in their own thoughts.

_Is this a date to him? _Thought Lily, _or not? Does he like me? Or was it just a kiss to him, it sure was to me, yeah. Remember Lily, _She told herself, _dating, relationships, it's all a game. Especially with James, it needs to stay that way. _Lily grinned, _a game I win. _ She let out a real chuckle.

_Is this a date?_ Thought James, _Nah, but is she still against an 'us'? I don't know, but her lips on mine, I wonder if we could work that out again...Yeah, we have definitely __**got**__ to work that out again, don't know what's with the 'we', it's definitely gonna be a me. Oh look at those lips..._

"So, where to?" Asked Lily when they reached the heart of the town.

"I don't know, let's go to the Hogshead." Said James, Lily nodded, they loved the Hogshead because no teachers went there, so more often than not when they snuck out they went there and the habit turned into a ritual. They continued to walk for a while and James' thoughts drifted to the last time they kissed, then the result afterwards. He sighed, "Lily, we need to talk."

"What about?" She asked, genuinely wondering. They continued to talk into the bar; it was so non-populated that no-one was going to hear them, well not anyone that would care enough to listen.

"When you- we- got mad the other day, after we snogged." Said James, "We were both acting crazy, and I am sorry but we need to talk about it seriously. And if you make that pun I will kill you!"

Lily laughed, "Siriusly," She continued though, not giving him time to even huff. "I just, I don't want you assuming we are dating just because we snogged, it seems silly that something like a snog means that."

James nodded, "That's fair, but that's not all you said, do you really think dating me is that bad?"

Lily flashed back with a grin, "I just accept that you are not a real date guy, and neither am I, a real date girl. So it seems silly to date."

James laughed nervously, this was not like Lily, she was, so... Something not normal, "I have dated girls in the past, there was Aly."

Lily nodded, she couldn't take that away, "Well, I haven't, and I am fine, even happy about that. Look, this really is not necessary."

"Wait, but-" Said James, the look on his face made Lily grin. She knew actually what she was doing, she was playing the game, and he was so not. "Do you like me? I mean, am I just wasting time?"

Lily just got up, winked, and left.

"I mean, seriously, have you ever tried to figure out how to pin Lily down! That bird is crazy," Said James exasperated in his dorm bed next to Sirius' the next day.

"NO, James, I haven't," Said Sirius, "But you have forgotten that so much recently, why not add another time."

James continued as if he hadn't heard, and since he was ranting, that was a possibility that Sirius dealt with. "I mean, the conversation ended so quickly! I ask her if I was wasting time, and she just winks and leaves, WINKS! Sirius, she winked at me like, like, I don't know."

Sirius turned to face James, "It is simple James, you haven't woo'ed her, and since she could pretty much pick any guy in the school to date and has been able to since about 3rd year but has not ever had a real relationship; you need to accept you two might never date. Seriously, putting you people in there was supposed to end this madness, not make it worse!"

"But I don't get it, she basically told me she liked me before and now she is all cloudy," Said James, replying.

"James!" Said Sirius, throwing a pillow, "You have known Lily since FIRST YEAR and seen how she does these things, seriously, that girl is a romantic nightmare! Remember Remus? She actually liked him and it only lasted 3 weeks. Lily doesn't do dating, at least, not dating dating." Sirius sighed, "The most you're gonna get out of Lily is serious flirtation, because for some reason she refuses to date. Well that's not all you would get out of her, you might get a lot of snogging, depends on her mood."

"The snogging is pretty good..." Said James, honestly considering going with the flow and making Lily a snog buddy.

Sirius threw a pillow at James, "OI! That's my sister!"

"Okay, okay!" Said James, who yawned, "I'm going to sleep, night."

"Night." That night James dreamed about unicorns and potatoes.

"So what are you playing at?" Asked Sirius the next day.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Said Lily.

"You know exactly what I mean," Said Sirius from in the cupboard that he had drawn Lily in to have a discussion. "You are treating James like every other guy you have ever 'dated'. What gives?"

"Well," Said Lily, "that's how I do these things, or have you not noticed?"

"No," Said Sirius, "That's how you do these things with okay guys, you didn't act like this with Remus, and I know for a fact you like James w ay more!"

Lily sighed, "I just don't want a real relationship."

Sirius sighed, "Well then stay away from James; he doesn't deserve to be toyed around."

Lily laughed, "Come on, James is in no we expecting any-thing like a real relationship!"

"Let's hope you are right," The sixteen years old said as he left the cupboard, leaving Lily in a bad mood of contemplation.

"So you told her?" Asked the Dark Lord of his apprentice, who nodded.

"Yes master, I informed her any relationship with real emotions would kill them both." he chuckled a little.

"What?" Asked the Dark lord menacingly, "Is so funny?"

"Nothing Master it's just," he looked up again from his kneeled position, "She is more concerned about him than her. In fact, if I had told her that just she would die, like I had suggested before you generously told me otherwise, she would have risked it."

The Dark Lord did not release a smile, only nodded. "Good, way cannot allow this 'love bond' to form. I think we are safe though, the young teen will not put hormones above life, silly."

Authors Note: Wow! So I was on Fanfiction checking the stats, and one day I had 115 viewers, that convinced me to finish this chapter, tell me what you think. Also, if you do leave a comment I will post the next chapter the next day. :D

Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Prankity Prank Prank Prank

**Prankity Prank Prank Prank**

"Liiiiillllyyyyyy," moaned Sirius, "Come ooonnnnn!"

"Sirius," Said an exasperated Lily, "I have to study for finals! You know NEWT classes next year?"

"Those are months away," Said James, tag teaming with Sirius.

"Look, I am busy, you two go away, become gay lovers or something." Said Lily, shoo-ing them away. They didn't move a centimeter, "Seriously! I need to study, so join me or go away!"

"But Lily-Flower," moaned Sirius, "Mooney is getting back tonight and it is no fun when he is around within the months around the finals!"

"That's because Remus is responsible," Said Lily.

"But Sirius-ly," Said Sirius, "This time of year you two become Mr. and Mrs. Heads in training."

Lily groaned, "Fine, but when Remus gets here it's hard-core study. Hard. Core."

James laughed and whooped, "Yes!" Lily laughed as she marked her page and closed her Transfiguration book.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked, standing up and then leaning down on her desk.

"Well," Said Sirius, "I think we should play Norris." James laughed, and Lily nodded.

"You know, I really don't want to play that." Said Lily, "It's kind of cruel."

Sirius laughed, "You only say that because you are all buddy buddy with Mrs. Norris."

"Yea," Said James, "Whiskers and Mrs. Norris are friends, and it makes you feel bad."

"Well," Said Lily, "Yea, but if you would meet her as a cat you would like her."

Sirius lightly growled, "Well, I have to say, I don't like her so much."

"Whatever," Said Lily. "How about Animagi tag?"

James nodded, "Not bad, I love when people see a stag and don't know what to do, like, really."

Lily laughed, and remembered the whole process the year before of becoming Animagi, and then the process of explaining that they really needed to become registered. She then yelled "NOT IT" changed into her cat form, which looked like a kitten because she was only sixteen., and ran out of the room to go hide.

"NOT IT!" Yelled Sirius, taking advantage of James' daydreaming about Lily (which he did really all the time, it was obsessive), who then turned into his dog form and ran out of the room.

"Bugger," Said James, who turned into his stag form and followed them out of the room. He stopped in the common room and stomped his hooves very loud 100 times before chasing after them.

Lily ran all the way to the transfiguration room, her soft claws out scratching the floor (she like Mrs. Norris, not Flitch) and then sat on McGonagall's desk. The kitten grinned, an odd sight indeed, and then curled up. Lily was relying on McGonagall's habit to sleep on her desk to hide her, hiding in plain sight, a very Lily tactic.

Sirius never even left the common room, he had hidden under the couch and when James left, he followed him around covertly, a very Sirius tactic.

James, of course, did not even look for them and purposely went near Mrs. Norris and various other places Sirius did not like to be, a very James tactic.

The game continued for the next couple of hours, within that time Lily fell through a trip step, Sirius never hid, and James walked into a teacher meeting, in which the Headmaster winked at him and Poppy screamed (apparently she had a phobia of stags due to a childhood trauma). However, as it was about to be dinner, the three Quidditch players stopped their long overdone game to go pick up Remus at the Hogsmead station. However, once they got there, the three decided they were going to pull a prank on the un-expecting werewolf. Once he got off the train, Lily immediately knocked him out with a strong Stupefy spell. They went to the Hospital Wing and locked the head matron in her office, right before they cast bedazzle spells on themselves to make them look different. They set up Remus in his bed, took his wand, and Lily conjured a muggle IV pole, then injected the needle into the teens arm.

"And.." Whispered Lily, "he wakes up...now!"

"Hu?" Asked Remus as he woke up, "Where am I?"

"Son," Said old James, "You are in Poppys Mental Asylum, you have schizophrenia and have been under the impression -since age five actually- that you have lycanthropy and attend the Hogwarts School of Wizardry with the Marauders."

"But that is true information!" Said Remus, waking up more and using his brain more.

Lily sighed and wiped away a fake tear, "Peter, you know there is no such thing as magic, see" she pointed to the IV "'muggle' things, this is real!"

"No, it's not."

Lily sobbed and turned to her 'husband' James, he wrapped his arm around her, remembered they were 'married' and then smiled inwardly, he had unintentionally done the right thing.

Sirius groaned, "Mum, Dad, let's just go, this nutter is going to be crazy forever!" He smacked on some gum as he spoke, being the perfect ten year old bratty brother.

"Wait so, the Marauders aren't real?" Asked Remus, "And you are my mother, father, and little brother?"

Lily sat down gently next to her 'son', hugged him, and spoke. "Yes, Pete, now let's get you home, after this breakthrough the doctor is bound to let you come home." Sirius groaned and James walked up threateningly.

"Son you will give your older brother respect, he is a part of this family just as well as you!"

"Whatever," Said Sirius, smirking as his 'father grabbed the arm of his shirt and pulled him out of the 'room'.

Once they were out of earshot, they both changed their disguises and Sirius started laughing, "I don't get why you are laughing, this next part is the worst!" Exclaimed a jealous James.

"Whatever," Said Sirius, "This part makes the prank!"

James huffed.

Lily grinned; she really liked this part of the prank. "So son," She said, casting the rest of the spell. She changed her appearance slightly, decreasing her age back to 16, and took off the cardigan over her tank top. She leaned up close to him and cast a sort of love song that made the target temporarily physically attracted to the spell caster. She put her face in his, and he leaned up to kiss her, it turned into a snog and Lily leaned out.

"Now," She said, "Take this and then the doctor will come to see you."

Remus looked astounded and took the potion. He was knocked out in seconds, it was a special potion that Lily had made. This potion was made to knock out the drinker until the potion maker cast the spell, "compendia", when it was cast the potion taker would wake up abruptly and be fully awake.

"Oi!" Yelled Lily, "You two toe rags gonna help or not?" They ran back in and lifted Remus with the basic 'wingardium leviosa' spell all the way up to the Marauders room, where they put him under the covers and grinned, ready for the next part of the prank.

Authors Note: So, a fan that is awesome by the nick-name/username of "Jily" commented, so true to my word I posted this chapter, I hope you like it! Also, the rule still stands, if you reply you get the chapter within a day of the reply, :D. Also, let's see how many people we can get to reply, yeah?


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback Part One

**Flashback Part One**

Once they put him under the covers, Lily messed up his hair and went to sit on the edge of his bed, she took a deep breath and looked at her companions. They nodded, and she said the spell, "compendia". Three things happened right at that moment, James converted oxygen to carbon dioxide, Sirius wondered is Remus was going to figure it out, and Lily spoke the spell. One thing in particular did not happen, Remus did not wake up. "WHAT?" She yelled, and then then ran to the cauldron at the end of the room, "MERLIN!" James ran up to her as Sirius went to shake Remus.

"What?" Asked James, panicked, "What's wrong, did you mess up the potion?"

"Shut up, James!" Said Lily, who emptied out the cauldron and ran to her special potions brewing kit, it was a small chest with an undetectable extension charm in it and everything from the most common potion ingredients as ginger to more rare ones like Dragon Blood. "I need to concentrate, I made this potion myself, and so I have no recipe to fix this."

"Fix what?" Asked James, freaked out. In the background Sirius was still trying to wake up Remus.

"Remus is in a coma," Said Lily, mixing and mashing ingredients and pouring them into the simmering cauldron.

Sirius ran up (the whole ten feet) to Lily and James, "He won't get up." He said, short sweet, to the point. So very much like a very scared and freaked Sirius.

"He is in a coma," Said Lily, sweating as she worked. She nodded at the purple potion and turned to the teens. She yanked out some of their hair along with hers; she then ran (the whole ten feet) to Remus, plucked some hairs and then ran (the whole ten feet) all the way back to the cauldron. She dropped the hair in and the potion turned bright pink. "This basically means that he is asleep for anywhere between a couple weeks to years, so we are going to drink this." She poured the pink potion (which, she noted, looked like pepto bismal, she hoped it did not taste the same) into four cups and walked, as to not spill what she was now calling pepto bismal, to Remus. James and Sirius cautiously followed her, sitting on James' bed next to Remus'.

"Now," Said Lily, "If I am right-"

"IF?" Asked James.

"-Oi, I just made this up, okay! It's our best bet, now in theory this will allow us to go through his coma with him, decreasing the time by a quarter because there would then be four people going through the coma. If we all drink at the same time we will go into the coma too, having dreams and such. However, we could still be here for a while."

"How long before we would wake up?" Asked Sirius, curious.

Lily looked at James, she was not regretting the decision at all, but how long before she would see them again, Sirius, James, Remus? "Anywhere from a day to years."

"Let's do it," Said James, Sirius nodded.

Lily nodded, "Okay, 3," She positioned Remus' potion at his mouth, James and Sirius put their respective potions at their mouths, "2," Lily put hers at her mouth, Sirius winked at James who was staring at Lily, thinking about how beautiful she was when she used her brain and how she had looked when she was working on the potion, "3." Lily gave a last wish to the god she had given up on that her friends did not die and dumped the potions into her and Remus' mouth as James and Sirius did the same. James saw Lily begin to fall right before he passed out and went to reach her, ending up on the floor on top of her, both of them in a coma.

LILY'S DREAM

Lily was in her dorm, alone. Well, not alone, her best friend, a friend from the off and on experience she had at foster homes, Aly was sleeping. She sighed and left, going down the stairs to the common room. It was 3 in the morning and she had brought a book, in hopes of reading _Hogwarts, a History_ and getting calmed down enough to sleep. She knew, however, she would probably just stare at the fire, as it had always mesmerized her. As she skipped down the stairs, they turned into a slide and she toppled down, falling on a shaggy haired first year like her. After days of nervousness, new school, new people, new SPECIES, such a mundane thing broke her.

She began to laugh; said laugh was accompanied by the other first year. He stood up, dusted off his robes, and put his hand out for Lily. "Hey, I am Sirius Black."

She took his hand, "Lily, Lily Evans." She introduced herself, still laughing. She bent back down and picked up her book, "Pleased to meet you. Watcher doing down here so early?"

Sirius grinned, "Heard a seventh year say guys couldn't get up to the girls dorm, so I had to try."

Lily laughed, "Hey, I can help you with that." She pushed her copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ into his face, "You know what this is?"

"A book?" The confused first year said, not so sure about the sanity of the girl he was talking to.

"No, not just a book!" She said, "Guess again!"

"The _Hogwarts, a History Book_?" He asked again, still confused.

"NO," She said, "It's a used copy!" he then stared at him like it was obvious what she was getting at.

"Brilliant?" He asked, still very confused and considering running away, "You saved a knut?"

Lily huffed, "It means that someone else had it, and wrote notes in it."

"Bloody brilliant?"

"You know," Said Lily, "You aren't so bright. I was reading the book on the way here and someone had written in the margins: 'Remity, to go upstairs.' Try it!"

Sirius grinned, "You are brilliant!" He said the spell and with that spell he not only cemented his future role as sex god, but he began the brother sister relationship that he and Lily had to the very day they died.

The dream faded and Lily was thrust into another memory. It was fifth year, and she walked into a crying James inside of his dorm on the way to see Remus (well, see is a lightly used term) after the court meeting that she had missed the last week for, changing her custody over to the Potters, "Erhm," Said Lily, not sure what to do. "You okay?" She had never been one to do well with tense situations, or crying people, this was both. She looked around, "Where is Aly?" She questioned, wondering where her best friend was if not here snoging and doing who knows what else with James. James just started crying even harder, Lily panicked. "JAMES!" She yelled, "WHERE IS ALY?"

He continued sobbing and Lily stole the paper from his hands, or tried to, he had it gripped in his hands tight. "S-she didn't want for you to read it."

"What?" Asked Lily, "Want me to read what?" Remus walked into the room,

"Lily, The Headmaster wants to see you." He said, somber, head down.

Lily walked up to him, "Why?"

"I- I can't be the one, just, go..." Said Remus, a small echo of who he once was.

Utterly frustrated, Lily walked out of the room, tears brimming her eyes, wondering; was Aly kidnapped? Did she get expelled for some reason? Did she get out the night before and get bit? She walked all of the way to the headmasters office without noticing the pitying looks from everyone she walked by. When she got to the gargoyle that signified she was at the room she needed to be in, she took a deep breath, pulling her back up, and generally composing herself before she got to the Headmaster. It's probably a massive prank from everyone to bring my mood up, thought Lily, and this meeting is probably paperwork, yeah, it has to be... She took another deep breath, "Butterscotch," and walked into the office as the statue moved. She heard it slide back shut and the Headmaster smiled at her from his desk, which was surrounded by a lot of nick-nacks.

"Lily, please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the seat in front of him, he was a smiling, but his eyes were not twinkling, and Lily almost lost her balance in fear. She went and sat down,

"Headmaster, where is Aly Brooks?" She asked, straight to the point and surprisingly not tear-filled.

"I am sorry to say," Said the old wizard, "She has been murdered."

The tears that had been slowly creeping up fell out and Lily, untrue to her nature, ran out of the office without even a 'I've got to go'. She ran all of the way into the Marauders dorm room, straight to James, who was hurting just as much as her. As she hugged James, Remus looked down on the two, and sighed. A couple days later, Remus broke up with Lily and wouldn't tell her why, and the remainder of that year had no pranks, Aly had taken the prank lust with her.

It was in this flashback at real life Lily cried.

Authors Note: Thank-you everyone! I have had SO many reviews and subscriptions (not gonna lie, feel kinda famous, :D) and so I posted this chapter, same deal, review and get a chapter that next day.


	9. Chapter 9: All About James

**All About James**

JAMES' DREAM

"She is quite sexy though, yes?" Asked Albert Johnson, a fellow sixth year during their DADA class about a month into the year. The teacher released them, and both Albert and James stood up.

"Yea," Said James, shrugging. "I guess."

"Speaking of the redhead wonder," Said Albert, "Where are the rest of the marauders?"

James was happy with the changed topic, "Remus is visiting his sick mum," _more like in his bed due to pre-moon sickness_, "Lily is sick,"_ more like hangover from drinking too much on the anniversary of her father's death_, "And Sirius is, well Sirius is just skipping class." _More like... well actually just skipping._ "Me? I am put in charge of taking notes for Lily."

Albert laughed, "Yeah," He said, "but, mate, between you and me, I wouldn't mind taking notes for a little time in the sack."

"What?" Asked James, a little insulted and confused.

"You know," Said Albert, "In the sack, she is quite fit. I mean, really, James, you are the co-king of this! You get a fit bird in the sack!"

"We _are_ talking about the same Lily right?" Said James, "Lily _Evans_, red hair, short temper, one of the guys?"

Albert shrugged, "Good for you," he said, "You keep her as one of the guys, in the meantime I'll start the game and get her in the sack."

"What?" Asked James, getting even angrier.

"Just saying, don't freak when you hear her screaming from my bed in the dorm and then begging me the next day to stay."

"What?" Asked James, the anger getting to his voice.

"Like I said, "Said Andrew, not noticing the anger and talking like he would about any other girl with James, though he was beginning to notice James' lack in contribution to the conversation. "Sexy bird she is."

"Stop talking about Lily like that," Said James with anger.

"What's got you so freaked?" Said Andrew, "I know you're all buddy buddy with her and all, but I'm quoting you when I say a sexy bird is just a sexy bird."

James hit him, right in the face, in the middle of the crowded hallway, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the week. "What the hell?" Said Andrew, nursing his face.

"A bird may be a bird," Said James, "but Lily is the exception, and you, "James then began addressing the entire mass of people who had started watching, "and everyone else better stay away!" He began yelling at the end, "Or face the wrath of the Marauders, also, no one speaks a word to her about this, same goes for that! Off now you nosey people, go, shoo!" James then stormed off, scaring all of the first and second years around. He ran into Sirius, while storming, who seemed to be the only one willing to come near (including the very shy DADA teacher that year).

"Mate, what's up, everyone seems to know but no one is speaking, what did you do that _isn't _traveling the Hogwarts Gossip Vine?" Sirius had his hand on James' shoulder, trying to calm the teen down.

"Albert is a git," Said James, in full on male anger mode.

"Terrific," Said Sirius, "I'll make sure I tell him that, now _why _is he a git all of the sudden?" Asked Sirius, massively confused.

"Git...Lily...Sack...Hex..." Mumbled a still very anger blinded James, looking off to the side as Sirius tried to understand what he was saying.

Sirius grabbed his other shoulder and forced him to look at Sirius' face, "Mate, what did Albert do?"

James huffed, "He was talking about Lily..."

"Okay?" Said Sirius, "Lots of guys talk about Lily, so do girls, gossip revolves around us Marauders, it's an occupational hazard, merlin, we talk about each other all of the time."

James huffed again, exasperated with Sirius' confusion. "Like, like, like she was just a bird, going on about her in the sack, how he would like that!"

Sirius laughed, "Where have you been?" He asked, "The number of times a day I have to remind people she is my sister would astound and concern you."

"But!" Said James, "It's Lily, she's she's, she's, better than just a night in the sack!"

Sirius laughed, "Awe, does little Jamsie-poh have a widdle crush on Lily-Flower?"

"What? No!" Exclaimed James in surprise, "I just, she is a Marauder, she is an exception."

Sirius laughed, "She's a Marauder, so she is just as popular with the guys as we are with the girls, maybe even more considering she monopolizes the field."

James just huffed, "fine." He then proceeded to walk away, still mad. Sirius shook his head and laughed, the school being warned to not touch Lily wasn't a bad thing, as far as he thought, but if she ever caught wind...

James' dream then faded to first year, potions, after he had already meet and become a group with Lily and Sirius, so it was the almost the end of the first half of the school year. Professor Slughorn was going on and on about some potion, and no-one but Lily, Snape, and Remus was really paying attention.

"Hey," Said James, poking Remus, "do you know what potion he is talking about?"

"Hair color changing potion, it's actually really interesting because the potion changes due to the mood, my thought is maybe you could change it to change color of the entire body by adding lily petals-"

"Terrific," Whispered back James quickly, interrupting the first years rant, "but I really just wanted to know the name."

"Sorry," mumbled Remus back, he was still taking notes but he seemed to have gone back into his shell.

For the next couple of minutes James sat there, bored, then he pulled out a parchment and began to write out plans for a prank, "Oi," Said James, "Remus, you should meet me and Lily and Sirius in Lily's dorm tonight, we are having a meeting of sorts."

Remus looked as I he was not sure, then he sighed, "yeah, sure, why not, when?"

"Right after dinner-" Said James, but he was interrupted by Slughorn.

"You two, Potter and Lupin," Said the Potions master, "I don't want to know why you are talking, because Potter probably has some story already made up-" James smiled, "-, just come to detention tonight after dinner and explain it to me then."

James gave a winning smile, "Will do Professor, it's a good one too."

"Well, yes, I assume..." Said the professor, who then went back to his lecture, "So as you can see, it is the counterclockwise turning of the cauldron, not just its contents, that is so essential..."

"Hey Remus," Said James a little later,

Remus only huffed, "What?"

"After detention," James smiled and Remus huffed.

"What the bloody hell, got a detention, today is my day to be a rebel." Muttered Remus a little of a smile showed in his voice, and James smiled.

It was at this point real life James smiled as well, remembering how Remus became a Marauder.

**Authors note:** Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the flashback, just Sirius's then back to normal, spoiler, I have a new character I am VERY excited about introducing. xD

Remember, if you leave a review I will post the next chapter the next day.

ALSO, love and digital hugs to: JessandDarcy, maximum ride fang1995, caramel2708, kitkatisme, Mrs Percy James Mellark, and PadfootProngsadnMoony'sGirl for putting me on story alert as well as digital cookies to JessandDarcy and maximum ride fang1995 for favoring the story.


	10. Chapter 10: The American

**The American**

SIRIUS' DREAM

Sirius Black was Sirius _Black_, right? This basic question was exactly what Sirius was running through his mind as he sat at the Gryffindor table, after being sorted there. No-one was talking to him because as soon as he was sorted even the muggle-borns knew who he was, that was Hogwarts gossip for you. Sirius was split, he was ecstatic that he wasn't in Slytherin; he had never gotten along with the whole 'we are the best'. However, he was nervous, would anyone accept him? Or would everyone reject him, and what was his mother and father going to do? He shivered, determined these thoughts were not going to do him any good, and tried to focus on the sorting. He looked up just as "Evans, Lily" was walking up to the hat, she sat down, and after a couple seconds the hat yelled, "Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" This 'Evans, Lily' then looked over at the table and smiled right at Sirius, who smiled back. She then sat down, and looked at the girl next to Sirius, and gave an even bigger smile. The girl next to Sirius started using sign language, and Lily replied as such. Sirius was very confused until the girl next to Sirius got his attention,

"Hello," Said the girl next to Sirius that had previously been conversing with Lily, "I am Aly, my buddy over there said not to assume you are a mass murderer, but honestly I am not so sure."

"Sirius Black," Said Sirius, taking her hand, "and I'm not so sure either, so I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Aly nodded, "We will. So, all I know is that prefect over there-" Aly pointed to a sixth year prefect, Edward Jones (not that either of them knew his name, or that he would be the victim of the first Marauder prank, at this point). "-Told me you were a bad person, so I'll let you introduce yourself."

Sirius nodded, grateful. "Well, I come from a family of Slytherin." He said, "Of course that isn't going to make you like me..."

"No," Said Aly, "No, it's not."

"Yea, well," Said Sirius, "I like Quidditch."

"What?" Asked Aly, "What's that?"

"WHAT?" replied a very surprise Sirius Black, "How can you not know what Quidditch is?"

"My parents aren't magical," Said Aly.

"Oh, so you're a muggle born?" Asked Sirius, biting back mudblood, he used that at home because his parents did but he heard a very shrill voice yelling at a very pale, black haired kid for saying mudblood, so he determined it was a bad word.

"I guess," Said Aly, shrugging, "Hey, food!" She said, noticing the food Sirius served up a plate and began to eat. "Black, has anyone ever told you you are a pig?"

"Yes," Said Sirius, "Much more times than I can count."

Aly laughed, and they ate. Sirius informed her on Quidditch and she pondered whether or not 'her sister Lily' would have liked to play the game.

Sirius' dream faded, going farther back in his memory to when he was five.

"Sirius Black you had better be ready to go!" His mother's shrill voice yelled up to a five year old mess. Sirius ran down the stairs and shoved his shoe on, thankfully ready when he got down, unfortunately, his mother slapped his face anyway. "You were not fast enough, be quicker next time."

"Yes, mother," Said a respectful Sirius, the child followed his mother to the living room as she carried a three year old Regulus Black. They were on their way to their distant cousins, the Potters, for a political party, well a Christmas party, but very political. The Potters were not only hosting but providing child care as well, so the Blacks did not leave their children in the care of Kretcher.

"Now," Said Sirius' mother, "You are not to speak to any children you have not met before, bunch of rotten blood traitors they are, and I don't want them spoiling you."

"Yes ma'am," Said Sirius.

"I will go before you," continued his mother, "when you get into the floo the Potters have a special floo set up for the toddlers, so say 'Potter Child' and you will be where you need to be."

"Yes ma'am," Said Sirius as she floo'ed away ('Potter's Nursery').

Sirius then got into the floo, with his handful of floo powder, and spoke, "Potter Child." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was in a small room with a couple of children. Sirius stepped out of the Floo, not tripping at all out of practice, and when he did not recognize anyone, he went to a chair and pulled out his star book, a book on stars that he was reading at the time.

"How'd you do that?" Asked one child who walked up to him in wonder, his black hair was everywhere and his hazel eyes were filled with awe.

"I'm not supposed to talk to blood traitors," Said a very five year old Sirius, turning away from the awed boy.

"Who said that?" He asked, "_I'm_ James Potter, my mum and dad are hosting the party, so you have to talk to me!"

Sirius thought, he couldn't argue with that. Over the course of the party James and Sirius became friends, they talked about their families and such, and two weeks later, after Sirius continuing to ask to see James, his mother broke.

"SIRIUS BLACK I FORBID YOU TO MENTION THE POTTERS EVER AGAIN," yelled his mother, "THEY ARE BLOOD TRAITORS AND ENEMIES OF THE DARK LORD!"((At this time, the Dark Lord was not large at all, but Sirius' father was working with him from the beginning.))

Sirius was a good child, he did what he was told, never spoke out of term, and always spoke respectfully. In fact, his father was not even sure he knew the word he spoke next, "No."

That night Sirius got one of the worst beatings of his life, and since it was a punishment, they were given no medical attention and Sirius bared the scars forever.

A real life Sirius scrunched up his face in pain, reliving everything in real life.

In an instant, they all woke up from the coma, they were all sweaty, and it had been about ten hours. Lily looked outside at the sunset and blinked away the tears.

"What the hell," Asked Remus, "Did you guys do to me, and why do I remember making out with my mum?"

"Prank gone wrong," Said James.

"Give me five, my furry friend!" Said Sirius, standing up to hi-five Remus, who tried the same, they then fell on top of Lily and James, really too exhausted to be moving.

"Ugh," Said Lily, "Why do I always end up on bottom?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't know... Want to be... dominated?"

Remus groaned, "Why are you always so perverted?"

"How do I explain this to you?" Asked Sirius, rubbing his hand on his chin, "Ah, I've got it!" Said Sirius, and then he began 'explaining'.

"So," Said Lily, "Are you actually going to listen to Sirius?"

James laughed, "No, you?

Lily also laughed, "Nah," She said. There was a short awkward silence. "James, I'm sorry." Said Lily, before James could say anything she interrupted, "No, let me finish. I've been treating you badly, and not telling you why. And... And I can't tell you why now, just know I really like you but I just... can't." James' face was so confused.

"What?" He asked, then he sighed, at least she liked him. Then he kissed her.

Sirius smiled, "And that is why."

Remus laughed, "Okay, now get off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

It was in that moment that Remus attacked Sirius, as to get him off of him, and ended up pinning him on the ground and huffing, because he was still drained from the coma. It was also at this point that Lily and James' kiss turned into a snog. Lastly, it was at this point that a pink haired American walked into the room, "Kinky." She said with her very American accent, winking, and scaring everyone in the room.

Lily and James separated, and everyone stood up, "Who are you?" Asked Sirius, very confused.

Authors Note: So here you go! Thanks to 'Guest' or commenting, tell me what you think. :D And yes, I do love the character, but who is she? I guess you will just have to wait and fins out, :D


	11. Chapter 11:Werewolf

**Werewolf**

"Rude, but nice accent, I'll never STOP loving that accent." She said, "Do you ever just listen to yourself speak because I totally would, were I you."

Before she could continue talking (at an astounding speed) again, James interrupted her, "Err, who are you?"

She laughed, "Oh yea, that! I am Alpha Omega, sixth year Gryffindor apparently, what about you four?"

"Well," Said Lily, stepping up and speaking, which none of the others seemed able to do (James was very confused, Remus as well, and Sirius appeared to be drooling). "My name is Lily Evans, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, and we are all sixth years and Gryffindor. But, seriously, who are you? Where are you from? All of that stuff, also, where do you sleep?"

Alpha smiled, "My name you already know, I lived in America with my mom and dad, but I was adopted rom Britain, apparently they did not get some paperwork done right because the USA was gonna deport me, so mom and dad just moved here, enrolled me, and sent me off. Which is pretty astounding being as they are muggles, dad's a programmer and moms a teacher. As far as where I sleep, I was told with Lily Evans, so it seems that is with you." She said all of this very fast, "What I want to know is everything about this school, is there a debate team? Quidditch? _Please _tell me there isn't any gym class. OH! And where do I go on the full moon? Because back home there was a small cushioned room. But I feel as if they won't have that here."

Once they figured out what Alpha had said, Remus spoke up first, "You are a werewolf?"

"That I am," She said, then she noticed their faces, "What? Never meet one before? I'll let you know right now you have," She nodded at Remus, "Remus there is one too."

Remus shook his head, "They know, but most people don't."

"Why?" Asked Alpha, "I mean, it's like a girl on her period, once a month you act kind of bitchy, everyone gets over it and moves on."

"Alpha," Said James, "British society does not accept werewolves; in fact, there's a lot of discrimination. Most of the time, werewolves aren't even allowed to attend school, unless of course the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, if you are a werewolf its taboo."

Alpha groaned, "Of course, and people wonder why I was so upset to leave America! Right, so what do I do?"

Lily was confused, "The headmaster didn't tell you?"

Alpha shrugged, "It never came up, it's not like I introduce myself as Alpha, werewolf in disguise."

"Then you need to speak to Dumbledore," Said Sirius, finally getting himself out of his trance. "I'll take you."

"Thanks," Said Alpha, "I'll appreciate the company, but I could find it on my own I you don't wanna take me."

They all laughed, but Sirius explained, "Trust me, the staircases move, the school is massive, and most of the ghosts are no help."

Alpha huffed and walked out with Sirius, "Darned British people, you are all so weird!"

Sirius laughed.

Remus looked at James, "So, not only is she a werewolf, but she is _American_?"

Lily smiled, "and of course I get the crazy roommate. But did you see Sirius?"

James laughed, "Yeah! It was like he was freaking star struck!"

"So how's it been," Said Sirius, "Moving from America to Britain?"

Alpha shrugged, "Not bad, I guess, I miss my friends but then again, I'll probably never see them again. So, what type of name is Sirius? I mean, are your parents just sickeningly obsessed with puns?"

"Pun?" Asked Sirius, "What's that?" He asked, unfamiliar with the American slang, the fact that American English was different from British occurred to alpha just then, she smiled, she was going to become kind of bi-lingual.

"Like," She said, "So if I say 'I'm serious!' and you reply with 'no, I am', that's a pun."

Sirius nodded, "Ah, okay, I've got to say, I think it's the Americans that have the language messed up, and no, it's because of the star, Blacks are all about stars."

"Oh, okay," Said Alpha, "that's cool, my dads a programmer, so alpha, see I was the alpha tested child."

"Hu?" Asked Sirius, not sure if it was a muggle or American mishap,

As they walked up the stairs, Alpha explained, "See, in the muggle world-" _ahh, muggle thing_, thought Sirius. "-there are these things called video games, and when they make one, they test it, there are two basic stages of testing, alpha which is the first test, and beta which is the second and last test. I have a little brother called beta, so it is kinda a muggle joke."

Sirius was grinning kind of silly like, enamored with Alpha, "Cool."

"Well," Said Sirius as they got outside the headmaster's office, "Here we are, skittles." Sirius said the password and the stone moved.

"That is _so cool_!" Said Alpha, "I mean, epic." She walked up the stairs, and Sirius didn't follow, "OI!" She said, getting his attention, "You coming?"

"Oh, me? Sure," Said Sirius, following her up the stairs.

"Ms. Omega, Mr. Black, I see you have already meet some friends Ms. Omega." Said the Headmaster as they walked into his office, his eyes were twinkling and Sirius got a feeling that the Headmaster knew before they had even entered the stairs they had meet.

"Yes principle," Said Alpha, "He showed me the way here; really helpful this one is, but, Mr. Dumbledore."

The headmaster smiled at the American child, not bothering to correct to headmaster or professor. "Yes?"

"Well, I didn't realize this would be a problem, it's not in America, of course we are a fairly accepting country in comparison to all of the others, the whole American way and everything, so sorry for not telling you, I really hope it isn't a prob-"

Sirius poked Alpha, "Hey, just tell him."

Alpha took a deep breath, "Sorry for the rambling, nervous habit, anyway, I am a werewolf and _apparently_ that is a problem here in the homeland, if you want me to go home, it's fine, I understand, what with politics and whatnot..."

The headmaster's smile faltered, "Ahh, well Ms. Omega, I believe we can make this work, but you cannot make it common knowledge that you are a werewolf, anyone that doesn't already know should not be told and if they are, it needs to be the utmost secrecy that it is done, do you understand?"

Alpha nodded, "Yes, of course Mr. Dumbledore."

"Now," He said, "On the full moon, you will go with Remus Lupin and Madam Pomfrey to the shrieking shack, they will show you the way. It is up to you and Mr. Lupin how you two will change."

Alpha nodded, "Thank You for your understanding."

The headmaster sighed, "Also, before you graduate next year, I will hold a meeting with you about your future career and how being a werewolf might affect that. Now, I am sure you would like to spend some time with Mr. Potter, Lupin, Black and Ms. Evans before school starts, please, go make friends."

Alpha nodded, "Yes, Sir though, may I ask if there are any other prejudices I should be aware of?"

The headmaster nodded, aware that America was much different in that aspect than Britain. "I am sure that Sirius here will be able to explain them, his... background makes it so that he will understand them better than I, now I must say goodbye, I have a planned fire call with the Minister of Magic."

"Of course," Said Alpha, not noticing how Sirius' face had gotten almost somber, the headmaster was correct, but Sirius was not looking forward to giving the bad news to the good girl. Sirius looked at the girl's short pink hair, yes; this was _not_ going to be fun.

Authors Note: Well, that is the chapter, do you like Alpha, hate her? Personally, I LOVE Alpha and am very excited about her, she is just so… awesome in my opinion,

As always, reviews mean I will post the next chapter by the next day,


	12. Chapter 12: Sexy Boy

**Sexy Boy**

They sat in a circle, they being Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Alpha. It was a mass exodus of questions that Sirius had turned into a game. The usual truth spell was put up and they took turns, if Alpha asked Remus, then Remus would ask the next person the question, but it couldn't be Alpha because she asked him. Obviously, though, Alpha still received most of the attention.

Sitting there, Alpha couldn't help but be astounded, two weeks ago being American wasn't a big deal, she was open about being a werewolf, she could not worry about having short pink hair, french fries were french fries, she sure wasn't going to school in a castle, muggles knew about witches and wizards, and much more. All of this change was crazy, and she had so many questions.

Sirius couldn't help but be astonished, this American girl was just amazing to him and he had no idea how, but somehow she had caught his attention like no other girl ever had. The way her eyes lit up, and her hair flowed around. Her voice was so perky and full of life and the we she spoke he felt it better to use the word chime or twinkle to describe it.

"Sirius!" Yelled the very perky female that he was thinking about, "Sirius! Come _on_ you need to answer the question?"

"Wha?" Asked Sirius, "Sorry, I was too busy staring into your eyes."

"More like staring at her boobs." Said James under his breath to Lily, everyone laughed and Alpha blushed, her hair matching her face as she blushed more pink than red. Sirius remarked in his thoughts how he preferred the pink.

"_Anyways,_" Said Alpha, "I asked how far you have been with a girl," Alpha winked, "or guy."

Sirius coughed, "Well, I have never been anywhere with a bloke, all the way with girl." James whistled, and Lily laughed, all the while Remus looked on with his knowing eyes and Alpha gave a weak smile. Lily recognized the smile and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Sirius winked, and then turned to James, "So James, my question to you is simple, when did you last masturbate to that picture of Lily by the lake?"

Lily spit out the butter beer she was drinking, Alpha and Remus broke out laughing, and James sputtered his answer, saying it so low no-one could hear him.

"What?" Asked Sirius, smirking. Sirius already knew the answer to the question, he _did_ share a room with James, he just liked the shock value.

"Day before erm, yesterday," Said James, avoiding everyone's eyes. Lily blushed but James changed the subject, "Alpha, who is the sexiest here?"

Alpha laughed, "Er, do I have to answer?" James nodded, "Erm, well, you know, I don't think it is fair to ask that question, I mean, you could ask me how far _I_ have gone or if I am religious or-"

Sirius interrupted, "Nah, I like this question."

James smirked and Alpha sighed, "Well, eh-hem, Sirius. Now, Lily, what's it like at Hogwarts, lots of homework? What teacher should I watch out for?"

Lily laughed, and looked at her watch, "I would love to talk about that, trust me, and even more would Remus, but I need sleep, I have a long day of studying ahead."

Remus nodded, and James sighed, "Yeah, I'd better do the same, come on Sirius."

Sirius looked at Alpha and winked, "Sexy me has to go."

Alpha laughed, "See ya."

Lily looked at Alpha odd, "Aren't you going to come up?"

"Nah," Said Alpha, "I'll walk around school for a bit; get to know it and such. Get used to being British."

Remus smiled, "Trust me Alpha, with that accent you will never not be American."

Alpha smiled, "Thanks wolf buddy."

Remus gave a half smile and everyone left the room, leaving Alpha by the fire.

Alpha sat and contemplated everything, the new school, the new home. _New parents..._ She thought, she then banished those thoughts. Thrust in a war, she was. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, not looking forward to the summer. She thought of James and Lily, they were the couple. She smiled, they were so nice, so... _British_. Then her smile faltered, if they knew what she was doing...

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to update it because of the review. : ) however, usually I promise an update with review, for this chapter (and this chapter only) _I do not_. I have a summer JFE (internship) and my final presentation is this Monday, so no chapter until Tuesday, however, I _promise_ a chapter on Tuesday. Okay? Please though, still review. : )


	13. Chapter 13: The K

**The K-**

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Asked James, looking specifically at Remus who simply shrugged at the stag.

"No," Said Lily, "There's a five hour difference between here and there," at James' confused face, a duplicate of Sirius', Lily sighed. "She is from America, its only 3 am there."

"Yeah," Said James, "but she is _here _now."

"I know that, but I think she should be allowed a sleep in." Said Lily, Remus nodded.

"Well," Said Sirius, "No time like the present to help her adjust." Before anyone could reply he ran up to Alpha and Lily's dorm room. They all laughed,

"Oh yeah," Said Remus, "He is smitten."

Lily grinned, "Yeah, except she is my roommate so when he dumps her I have to deal."

"I don't know," Said James, "He really likes her, he might not be a complete twat this time, plus she is American. She might be the heartbreaker."

Lily smiled, "I'd kill to see that."

Everyone laughed.

"If you don't let me sleep I will curse you with American curses that would make your balls fall off at the very thought of." Said Alpha half menacingly, the other half was asleep.

Sirius gulped, correctly threatened "But Aaaaallllpppphhhhaaaaa," He whined, "today there are cinnamon rolls, it's Friday, and the only day they have them!"

"Then go doggy boy," Said Alpha, gesturing towards the door.

"Nope," Said Sirius, "I am not leaving without you."

Alphas huffed, "Then take me." She said, dropping her head on her pillow.

Sirius smiled, "Okay, but you told me to."

She groaned and snuggled her little teddy bear closer. Sirius picked her up, cradling her like a baby.

"HEY!" She said, "What's this?"

"I'm taking you." Said Sirius, like it was obvious, which it was to him. Alpha grabbed her blanket and snuggled in his arms, her small monkey blanket thing covering the happy American, who smiled at the warmth of Sirius, she was a snuggle-r. Sirius looked at the girl in his arms and shrugged, kind of (he _was_ holding a 90 pound girl in his arms). He then headed towards the great hall.

"You guys what?" Asked a surprised Remus, "You snogged?"

Lily and James, however, were not answering, but laughing.

"What, you guys didn't snog?"

They kept laughing.

"WHAT?"

James fell out of his seat and Lily pointed behind Remus, Sirius was carrying a very much so asleep Alpha in his arms. Remus laughed when he saw the sight as well.

"She wouldn't get up, but I got her here anyway, so I win." Said Sirius, giving a triumphant grin, James got off the floor and grabbed his goblet, then promptly threw the contents (pumpkin juice) at Alphas face.

"Fucking hell," Said Alpha, using her hand to wipe her face, grabbing her blanket to cover her face from the light and snuggling closer to Sirius like a small child.

"So _American_," Said Remus, Alpha groaned.

"I am _trying_ to sleep," Said Alpha from under her blanket.

"I know," Said Sirius, "But it is cinnamon roll day."

"Wait, food?" Asked Alpha, poking out of her covers, she sniffed, climbed out of Sirius' arms, sat her teddy bear in her lap and gave Sirius her blanket, "You brought me down here, so you keep track of that."

Everyone laughed as she dug into cinnamon rolls and pumpkin juice, commenting that it was bad but too lazy to go down and get orange juice.

"So, now that that is over." Said Remus as Sirius sat down next to Alpha, "You two _snogged_?"

Alpha spit out her juice, "WHAT?" everyone stared at her, "But you, your James Potter, and Lily Evans, you two can't snog."

"What?" Asked Lily, confused,

"Well, err," Said Alpha, _oopsie..._ "Erm, you know, it's like 4 back at home, and I'm gonna go, you know, not be crazy..." With that she got up and awkwardly left, then came back, "Sirius my blankie." Sirius gave it to her, still confused by the outburst; the Marauders were silent as she left.

Alpha walked down the halls still in her pajamas, she kicked the wall "FUCK!"

"Well then," Said Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, who Alpha recognized immediately because they looked so alike, "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth."

"Well, ya know..." Said Alpha, "I am a big girl, bigger than you at least, little freshmen." She said demoting him to what his grade would be in the states, hoping he would go away.

"Call me Reg," He said, putting his hand, he gave a creepy grin, "and its fourth year here, you aren't in America anymore."

"Naw shit Sherlock," Said Alpha, kicking the wall. "Now go away, I am in a pissy mood."

"Well, mudblood," Said Reg, advancing and pulling his wand, "On behalf of the Slytherin house, I want to welcome you." He grinned, "Curcio." He said the unforgivable like it was nothing, and Alpha knew he had done it before, cursed someone.

Alpha only put up her hand, not even blinking as a reflective shield popped up, shooting the pain curse right back at him. "I will give you one chance and one chance only; you little shit, to run away. Black you are, if you don't want Tommy Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he goes by to you, after you, I would suggest you run as fast as your fucking feet will carry you."

The fourth years eyes widened and he jumped up, still hurt from the unforgivable, and ran away as fast as he could.

"Crap..." Said Alpha, kicking the wall again, "Well, that was _definitely_ the subtleness I was hoping for."

"How is it," Asked Sirius, "That you happen to think in my very same thinking spot?"

"Wha?" Asked Alpha, shocked out of her deep thinking on the roof of the astronomy tower.

"Up here, no-one ever bothers to go on top of the roof; they all go to the tower insides though." Said Sirius, he smiled, "But don't tell anyone, seriously." Alpha grinned, "Seriously!" Said Sirius, actually being serious, Alpha laughed, "I am being serious!" Alpha fell laughing, on the steep roof this was a problem, she rolled off the tower.

"ALPHA!" Yelled Sirius, watching helplessly as she fell to the ground,

"Sirius, do Levicorpus!" Yelled Alpha,

"What?" Yelled Sirius, wondering how the prank could help.

"JUST DO IT!" She yelled back, really exasperated at his questioning.

"Levicorpus," Not twenty feet from her face plant to death, Alpha stopped ankle in the air.

"OW!" yelled Alpha, she groaned, "Thanks Sirius!" She performed the counter spell, caught herself, and stood up. She dusted herself off, "Accio Sirius' broom." Sirius' broom flew right into Alphas hand; she grinned and flew up to a surprised Sirius.

"WHAT?" Asked a very confused Sirius,

Alpha sighed, she felt as if saving herself would have raised less questions. "The spell lifts the person off the ground by the ankle," Alpha got off the brook and limped to sit next to Sirius. "So it stopped me from hitting the ground, I think it broke my ankle but... it saved me, fair trade." Alpha shrugged, "And don't tell me to go to the nurse's, I hate the clinic. Anyway, I don't have a broom, I climbed from the room right down there up here but I wanted back, so I used yours."

Sirius laughed, "You are one crazy bird." Said Sirius, smiling. "Hey, let me see the ankle."

Alpha smiled, "Nah, I got it." She pulled her wand out and pretended to mumble a spell, not even really using her wand to heal her ankle, "See."

Sirius laughed, "Well then, someone knows how to take care of herself."

"Well, durh." Said Alpha, she re-adjusted herself to criss cross applesauce.

"It's just that a lot of the girls here are really... dependent." said Sirius, trying to find a way to word it.

Alpha laughed, "Nice, school of valley girls." Sirius looked confused, Alpha explained, "Really girly, flouncy, entire life spent looking nice, little chiwawa dogs, blonde or wanna be blonde?" She asked, checking if he understood.

"Ahh," Said Sirius, "Okay, you have to remember way speak _English_ in England."

Alpha laughed, "So you say."

"We do!" Insisted Sirius, Alpha shrugged.

"Uhu," Sarcasm was evident in her reply.

"You are so..." Said Sirius.

"Beautiful? Awesome? Smart? Epic? Rad? Hip?" asked Alpha, filling in for him, "Funny?"

"Well, _American_." Said Sirius, Alpha laughed, "but you know what?" Asked Sirius,

"What?" Asked Alpha, intrigued, but not patient.

"I've never snogged an American." Said Sirius with a winning smile that would melt any Hogwarts girls to their core.

Alpha gave a better grin, and leaned in, beginning to speak.

Authors Note: Muwahahahahahahahaa! But seriously, leave a reply and I will post the chapter that day (secret: already writing it!) Also, thank you all for waiting so patiently, in case you are wondering the work paid off, I have an A now, :D


	14. Chapter 14: Whats A Snog?

**Whats A Snog?**

"What's a snog?"

"What?" Asked Sirius, pulling away in shock, how could a sixteen year old not know what a snog was?

Alpha was confused, "Is it another word for sex? Because, boy, it takes a lot more than that to have sex with me."

"What? No!" Said Sirius, panicking and waving his hands around like mad. "I mean, not that i wouldn't wanna have sex with you, but no, snogging is like, kissing, but with tongues?"

Alpha let out a deep breath of air she had been holding, "OHH! Making out!"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah that, anyway, I haven't."

Alpha smiled, then the smile was wiped off her face, "Wait so when I, got in your face, oh my god!"

Sirius grinned, "Oh yeah, so I recon you owe me."

Alpha laughed, "As if, it takes more than a crappy line to get me to 'snog' you, you know though, I like that word." She put her finger to the dimple on her lips thinking, then she grinned, "See ya!" She ran to the edge, grabbed on, and swung down into the astronomy tower.

"How?" Asked Sirius, shocked.

Alpha ran to the edge, leaned out of the tower and yelled. "Cheerleader," Yelled Alpha, "I can do all sorts of things, see ya, have fun thinking." She then ran down the steps, suddenly full of energy. She kept running down the hall, jumping down the steps.

"OW!" Yelled Lily, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, did I step on your foot? oopsie! Gotto run, tons of energy, I can tell you later, see ya!" Yelled Alpha, never stopping to talk.

Lily laughed, then shook her head, "Well then, study more for me." She then headed back for the Gryffindor common room.

Alpha, however,was still running, at this point she was on the way to the whomping willow. "Woah!" She said, stopping, but then she looked to her left, and saw the great lake.

She knew it was the middle of winter, she knew she could get hyperthermia, and she knew she would probably break a million school rules, but at the moment, Alpha wanted to do nothing but take a swim, forget all of her problems and just go, explore. She stripped off her jacket and over shirt, then taking off her socks and pants, leaving herself in her boyshort underwear and undershirt, bra straps ablazin.

She stepped back, and ran as fast as she could and pushed off the ground , projecting herself in the water.

However, her life wasn't like a book, she didn't magically feel warm, it was freaking cold. However, she was a witch, so she could make it magically warm once she was in, she performed the warming charm and sighed, it was nice. She continued to do her cheer practice, she had learned there wasn't a team here, and despite the fact that she planned to change that, these routine practices were mind numbing so she did them anyway.

Up on the astronomy tower, Sirius Black watched her exercise, doing handstands and then leaving the water, pulling on her pants, and then doing crunches. Sirius watched in awe, he had never seen a strong girl like Alpha, and he had to admit, he liked it. It wasn't like the other girls, she had substance, and she wasn't stupid. she wasn't going to just fall at his feet, or change for any guy, and he liked that. Once he realized he was staring he determined it was action time, he grabbed his broom and flew down to her.

"Hey, so what's it going to take to get a snog from you?" Asked Sirius as he landed right by her.

Alpha stopped her crunch and stood up and thought about it, putting her pointer finger on her lips dimple to think, Sirius grinned at how cute it was. "A date, at least, for even a chance."

Sirius swooped her up behind him, her tank top and the butt of her cargo pants still wet so getting cold as she got out of the warm bubble she had made. "Then let's go!" He said, pulling up his broom and going to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Authors Note: First off, sorry for the short chapter, my brain is just DEAD, boredom at JFE presentations today killed me, but I'll write as soon as I get some inspiration! Comment though, no lie, it gives me inspiration.


	15. Chapter 15: Chick Flick Chapter

**Chick Flick Chapter**

Alpha screamed as Sirius flew fast, showing off, all the way to the Quidditch pitch. Sirius swooped down and Alpha gripped tighter onto him as to not fall off. Sirius grinned, liking the tighter hug. Sirius finally landed on the pitch and waved his wand, a checkered blanket appeared on the ground and then he got off the broom, he then helped Alpha off the broom.

"How gallant," Said Alpha as she pulled her arms around her very cold body.

Sirius put on his shocked face, "What? No! Me? Never, you are _so_ getting the wrong idea!" He exclaimed, rambling.

Alpha gave a slight grin, "Okay..." She said, and then she inwardly reminded herself, _you can't date him! Not now, not ever! Oh, but he is so...NO! He is _not_ an option. _

"You hungry?" Asked Sirius, changing the topic noticeably,

"Nah," Said Alpha, then when she thought about it she changed her mind, "You know, actually, I am _starving_."

"Okay," Said Sirius, "Twitchy!" He said, and the house elf appeared.

"Hello Master Black! How may I help you today?"Said Twitchy, smiling.

"Err," Said Sirius, turning to Alpha, "What do you want?"

No hesitation, "Hamburgers and French fries, oh! Also, some soda? Do they have soda here?"

Sirius laughed, a girl who could make up her mind? "I don't know actually, Twitchy?"

"Maybe sir, I am not sure, I will check, otherwise would you tell me what you would have instead?"

Sirius replied, "Water please, Twitchy."

Twitchy popped and came back with food a short while later, they ate and when they finished Alpha could no longer hide her shivering.

"Hey, this was g-great b-but could I g-go inside?" She said in-between obvious shivers.

Sirius was not oblivious, so he knew she was cold, and since he didn't want her to leave, he replied; "Nope," Then he put his cloak around both of them, forcing her closer, "Here, now you won't be so cold."

Alpha smiled and leaned closer, and they began to talk.

As curfew past, Sirius and Alpha continued to talk and watch the sunset. At the same time, Lily and James were studying.

"That looks almost right!" Said James encouragingly, "Just... Not."

Lily huffed, putting her head in her hands, "I am going to fail the practical exam!"

James gave her a sideways hug, "No your not," Then he left the hug, and Lily commented in her mind how she missed the closeness, "Now, let me show you." They both stood up and James got behind Lily, grabbing her wand arm and moving it correctly.

"Sustingo," Said Lily, and the spell worked, "I did it!" Yelled Lily, turning around and hugging James, it stayed a little longer, and then both seemed to realize what had happened and stepped away from each other awkwardly. "Sorry..."

"Oh no," Said James, he smiled, "Its cool."

Lily sighed.

"What's so wrong with this?" Asked James, "I like you, you like me?"

"Well yea.." Said Lily, still being a little far off, she then looked at James' eyes, the hazel eyes were so confused. _They are so pretty though_, she thought, _and so carting when they wanted to be_. "James, we, we can't do this!"

"Why?" Asked James, "You keep pulling me in, and then pushing me away!"

"I'm sorry!" Said Lily, "I _can't_ though, _we_ can't!"

James kissed her, pouring all his emotion in, and Lily couldn't help it, she did the same. The kiss turned into a snog and, quite literally, there were sparks. Lily felt warmth up her arms and placed them behind James' head, James then moved his hands behind her back, pulling her closer. The sparks continued, but Lily and James couldn't be bothered to notice. As the bed-mouse ran around, the kiss continued and James felt warmth around his chest, but he chalked it up to his own madness. They stopped kissing and when Lily stepped away she did the oddest thing, she smiled, then, immediately, cried. She wasn't just crying though, she was downright sobbing.

"James, I'm sorry, so so s-sorry!" She said as she cried, she felt sick to her stomach and her eyesight was blurry, she couldn't keep her hormones in check and now James was going to die!

"What?" Asked James, so not very use to people crying after they snogged, "Was I- was it that bad?" He asked.

Lily sniffled and laughed, "No, no it was bloody terrific." She said smiling, pretty much hysterical, "It's just, now you're going to die!"

"What?" Asked James, utterly confused,

"Oh," Said Lily, "I suppose it can do no wrong to tell you now," and she told him, what happened the other day, the day of the kidnapping.

((The other day, the day of the kidnapping.))

He continued to look at Lily, and Lily's body filled with even more fear.

"You wouldn't want to soil yourself with a mudblood now would you?" Asked Lily painfully, her ribs still in pain she coughed, and blood spat out all over as she could not move her hands to her mouth.

"Ahh," Said Lexer as he traced her chin lightly with his knife, a trail of blood followed. "But your body is so... tasteful, however, I won't."

"Why?" Asked Lily,

"Don't ask questions!" Exclaimed the Death Eater, slicing her stomach in anger, it gushed blood.

Lily laughed a mean laugh, "Does the widdle Death Eater not want the big bad Voldemort to find out he soiled himself with a mudblood?"

"NO!" Yelled Lexer, angry, "He does not wish me dead!"

"What?"Asked Lily, confused.

"Oh yes dearie, you have a little curse on you, so the prophecy says." Lexer continued, "You sleep with anyone and they die, also if you even kiss a one James Potter, with true emotion, he dies." Lexer grinned evilly, "You are literally the kiss of death!" He sliced her arm as he laughed.

Lily could barely contain the pain she was feeling inside. However, she did and all the while, through the cuts and insults and creepy complements, she did not say another thing. She was conserving all of her magic, and finding her core. A couple hours of torment later, Lily had conserved all she could.

"Are you quite done yet?" She asked as blood flowed down her clothing, "Because I for one think it is time for you to find a new play thing."

"Ha!" Said Lexer, "You have finally gone mad, the pain curse becoming too much for you?"

"No," Said Lily, "I am just ready to go." Within her mind she called her wand, and it flew towards her. She said the counterspell and Fell to the ground, "STUPIFY!" She yelled, using Lexers shock to her advantage and knocking him out. She then ran with all of her might, James' shirt even longer now through the cuts it had received, she ran and ran she closed her eyes; _Hogwarts, get me to Hogsmead!_ She imagined she was there, right outside of the Hogwarts appartation wards, and then she was. She knew it was underage magic, but at the moment she did not care. She kept running, to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She yelled, she knew it was around 5 in the morning, but she needed medical attention, stat. "Madam Pom-"

"What _are _you yelling about?" Asked the medical healer as she walked in, "Oh my!" She exclaimed, not asking a thing and cleaning up Lilys wounds, before she could ask how Lily had gotten hurt, write anything down, or put Lily to sleep, Lily removed the memory from the healer of her ever being there, she put the matron in her bed and whispered a sorry as she left, it was around nine now and she went to her shower and showered up, convincing herself the tears were just the shower water.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't figure out what to write, and when I did, I wasn't sure if I wanted to just right yet but as you have read, I determined I would! :) I hope you like it, review and get a chapter within the next day! Thanks to all of the reviews the last couple of days, :)


	16. Chapter 16: Lily's Backbone

**Lily's Backbone**

James was shocked, "Why did you keep that a secret?"

Lily shrugged, her face tear streaked, "I don't know, I guess, I hoped if I did nothing it would go away, you know?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I do, but, Lily you can't keep these things to yourself, we need to see the Headmaster."

"What?" Asked Lily, wiping her eyes with her long sleeved quidditch shirt, "No, I don't want to bother him..."

"Lily!" Yelled James, then he sighed and went back to a normal volume. "Lily, if I do die, though I feel fine, they are going to ask why! Also, didn't you question how your death kiss hasn't killed anyone else?"

Lily sighed, "James, I haven't kissed anyone since I turned 16! Other than you... Oh... I am such an idiot!"

James nodded, "You are."

Lily punched, lightly, his arm. "Well then, see, no need to go to the headmaster..."

"Lily," Said James warningly, "We are going."

"JJJAAAMMMMMEEEESSSSS!" Moaned Lily, but she knew he had won and followed him out of the room.

Out in the Quidditch Pitch, two teens were leaning on each other under Sirius Black's school cloak. Sirius had his arm around a very charmed Alpha, she was happily leaning into him after their date of hamburgers and water (they had not had soda).

"Well," Said Alpha, "That was yummy."

Sirius grinned, "You know what else is 'yummy'?"

Alpha ignored the innuendo, if she noticed it, "Ice-cream?"

"Oh my god, will you marry me?" Asked Sirius, dumbstruck that she had answered normally,

"Oh of course!" Laughed Alpha and Sirius grinned. Then he stood up and pulled Alpha with him, leaving the cloak on the ground.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Sirius and Alpha laughed, not letting go of his hand as he pulled her alongside his running self through the hall, she ran with him. Even though it was the middle of the night, and way past curfew, no-one stopped them.

"Ow!" Yelled Lily as they ran into her and James, who were also holding hands. "What are you two doing?"

Alpha grinned, "Getting married over some ice cream." Sirius laughed and Lily looked confused, James was still getting up after being pulled down with Lily. "What are you two up to?"

"Err," Said James, looking at Lily, who was apparently letting him cover this one, "Going to the Headmaster."

"OH!" Said Alpha sarcastically, "Fun, anyway, why are you guys going? You're both okay aren't you?"

Lily looked positively red, then she spoke, "Err, actually, we were, going to, err, snog, yeah, snog."

Sirius whistled and Alpha was shocked, _they can't do that! _"Oh, okay, well then, see ya I guess?"

James winked, "Not anytime soon." Lily smacked him and pulled him with her as she left.

After that meeting everything came crashing down to Alpha and her mood was killed. If the bond was established, she was dead! _Well actually,_ Thought Alpha, _probably not, I'm too powerful for that, but still..._

"Hey, why don't we just go back to bed, I don't really want a detention the first week here." Said Alpha, her mood clearly gone.

"Oh, ok." Said Sirius, obviously confused and disappointed. "Here," He put his arm out, "Let me walk milady to her bed."

Alpha smiled, "Okay." She then grabbed his arm and they walked to her dorm, Lilys dorm, whatever they wanted to call it. Sirius then picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed. Before he dropped her he looked at her pretty eyes.

"You are so pretty, you know?" He asked, she smiled.

"You too, prettiest guy I know."

"I know." He said. "You know, if _I_ am the prettiest guy, and _you_ are the prettiest girl, that means we have to snog, it's a rule!"

Alpha laughed as he gave a grin, they both knew it was a joke not meant to go anywhere.

"Well then," Said Alpha, "I wouldn't want to mess with a rule." With that, she leaned up and kissed him. It was much like Alpha, short, sweet, and to the point. However, it wasn't much like Sirius, long, dramatic, and confusing. So he went for another kiss, which extended into a snog. Once it was over, he sat her down on the bed and saluted before going out of the room.

Alpha grinned, she knew she shouldn't, she oughtn't, but Sirius was something else.

When Sirius got to his dorm Remus was there, reading his Charms book, he took one look at Sirius and laughed.

"Sirius, tell me about it later, get a cold shower now." Sirius left the room then in a hurry towards the showers. "CAST THE SILENCIO SPELL WILL YA?" Yelled Remus with a laugh, Sirius replied with some words that were too strong for a t rated fanfiction and then cast said spell.

Inside of the Headmasters office, after hearing the story, Albus Dumbledore was confused, he had no idea why Tom Riddle would play anti-matchmaker to two children, and less idea why he did not kill young Lily Evans on the spot.

"So what do we do Headmaster?" Asked Lily, needing the information, needing to do something, being the 'damsel in distresses as it were did not suit her well, James felt the same. Well, aside from the 'damsel in distress' thing, he wasn't a damsel, and regardless of how the real world was, he did not feel distressed.

Albus sighed; he was not going to put two sixth years in war. "We wait."

"What?" Asked James, "Headmaster, you can't tell us to wait! Lily has been targeted! She could get kidnapped again, she could have some curse in her now! We need to _act_!"

The Headmaster got stern, "No, Mr. Potter, we do not, or you do not, you two are too young to be thrust into war."

"A little late for that!" Said James, getting angrier as he spoke, and not controlling his emotions much.

"Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Evans here are underage, I will provide specialized care to protect her and you as well, and you will be safe to live your lives as normal," Said the Headmaster, in a rare turn of actual authority.

"No," Said Lily.

"I am sorry?" Asked the Headmaster, surprised and confused.

"No, I will not sit here while you _men_ determine my life!" She said, beginning to yell as anger and other raw emotions bubbled out for the first time since the attack. "For starters, have any of you thought to notify Petunia, and protect her secretly when she inevitably refuses?" Albus Dumbledore and James Potter were stunned silent, neither of them had. "Well I have, and I have put protections around them and provided both Petunia and her husband with charmed items to protect them from basic spells. Also, I will _not _have a _bodyguard_; I can protect myself, as _my role in this war thus far _has proven." Lily brought her voice down, but she was standing taller now and more affirmed. "And finally, Headmaster, with all due respect, while you have tried very hard to keep the war from Hogwarts, everyone in our little group has been affected by it directly, and so please realize at this point we are as much a part of this war as you."

The Headmaster sighed, she was right. "I am sorry Ms. Evans; it was silly to think that. However, while you will not notice, and anything they report to me will not be considered under normal disciplinary rules in the school," At this his eyes twinkled and James smiled, "On occasions you will be guarded."

Lily sighed and sat back down, "Yes sir that sounds agreeable."

The Headmaster nodded and the twinkle returned to his eyes, "Now, both of you should go back to sleep, as I assume you were doing before," Lily blushed bright red, and James coughed, they had modified the story a little so that's what he was supposed to think, they obviously had not fooled the man. "I have to have my beauty sleep." He finished with a straight face and motioned for them to leave. Once they got out of the gargoyle leading out of the office Lily exclaimed,

"I can't believe he said that!"

James laughed, "I actually can," Then, something clicked. "Wait, so that's why you were playing with me?" Lily only nodded, and James was filled with such relief. At this point they passed the room of requirement, which sensed their requirement and invited them in. They walked in and did not notice the room itself because James asked, "So that means I can?"

Lily smiled, "Oh yes you can sexy!" With that he leaned down to her and they kissed many short kisses, breathing deeply, before falling to the bed and snogging. They continued to snog until they were breathless.

"So Lily," Said James, "Want to be my girlfriend?"

Lily grinned, "You going to snog me?"

James smiled even wider, "Oh yes." They kissed again, quickly deepening the kiss with a never ending battle for dominance. The sparks continued but yet again they didn't notice as James flipped her over in a hope to set her off of her battle for dominance, but she only flipped him back, effectively straddling him. James shoved back though and once again was dominating, the wrestling continued until around 2 in the morning, at which time the two fell asleep spooning both determining this 'dating thing' was pretty awesome.

Authors Note: I hoped you enjoyed, this chapter was four pages! I hope you enjoyed, as you can see this fanfic will be more them together than them getting together and (spoiler alert) there will be a sequel, :D. With this chapter: **if you review I will post a chapter within the next day! **Also, how are you guys liking Alpha? I LOVE her, but I want your opinion too!


	17. Chapter 17: And That, Has Made All the D

**And That, Has Made All the Difference**

School started and Alpha was we stressed, she knew a lot of magic, or she thought she did. Education in America was not as fast here, or as thorough. She was studying and working every night, as well as working on organizing the cheerleading teams for the houses that Albus had approved. That Thursday night Alpha had snuck into the library to study.  
"You know," Said Sirius at about 2 in the morning, surprising Alpha to falling out of her seat with a crash, which was saying something, he laughed and continued, "If I knew you were going to be worse than Moony I wouldn't have snogged you."  
Alpha groaned, "One you snogged me because I have boobs, and two I need to study." She got up off the floor and grabbed her advanced runes book, she was shaky and her eyes had bags, and her skin had lost its color.  
"Alpha," Said Sirius, "You look like crap, and your boobs are not the only reason I kissed you."  
"Well thanks," Said Alpha sarcastically, "Now go, I need to finish this and then finish the stuff for the meeting tomorrow with the Heads of the Houses, the Principal, the Team Captains and the Head Boy and Head Girl, Alice and Frank."  
"The full moons this weekend, Alpha," Said Sirius, "You need rest."  
"Look," Said Alpha, "I just need this weekend to catch up on the work."  
"No, you need to drop some of your classes."  
"Sirius!" Said Alpha, "I can't do that! I need a 4.0, and I can't get that with half done work, and when I get out of Hogwarts I want to be able to say I have a large variety of British classes, most of my American ones don't count, and the ones that do half of them are useless because I was taking classes year round, muggle in the summer and magical in the school year." She sighed, "Oh you won't know what a 4.0 is, it means I need all 'O's. Also, we both know that's why you snogged me."  
Sirius sighed, "Alpha, if that's true why am I here now?"  
Alpha sighed, "I'm sorry, I heard rumors..."  
"Alpha, I am a total ladies' man, I can't lie." Sirius grinned, and Alpha did as well.  
"I'm sorry, all of this work, and I have to do it to graduate on time!" At this point Alpha was silently crying, "I am so stressed!" She wiped her eyes, "Ugh, I know you don't believe it, but I never cry."  
Sirius wiped her eyes, "I believe you, just come to bed." With that he gestured to the door, Alpha nodded and got up, then she smacked his arm and he laughed.  
"Ugh, stop trying to get laid, for your information I am a virgin and staying that way." Said Alpha, "Plus, I really need to get my notes together for the presentation, I can do the runes during breakfast," She went back to the table and grabbed her stuff, "Unless you want to stay in here, I am leaving because I don't need to be here for the cheerleading stuff and I don't feel like getting caught."  
Alpha was waking back up and becoming more and more aware of Sirius being there as he rushed after her, she found herself flashing back to the snog and wishing for more. No! She lectured herself, but yes, no, yes, no, yes!  
"Hey Alpha, about earlier with your boobs, I do kind of like them," Said Sirius with a smirk as they walked the long trek to the Gryffindor common room.  
He is so cute! "Thought so, they are pretty awesome." Shot back Alpha, "I am definitely the hotter one out of the two of us." They reached the common room entrance and Alpha sighed, "I'm gonna go work on the presentation."  
Sirius ran in front of her, "Two things, one I am way hotter, and two I can stay down here with you and help you prepare, and make sure you stay awake." Sirius said this honestly, not the hot thing, the helping. Usually he did it just because he wanted a snog, and maybe a shag, but this time he just wanted to be with Alpha. Alpha nodded, and they worked on the loveseat in front of the fire, she started leaning on Sirius an hour later when she had finished working, and like that they both fell asleep happily.

"I am so hotter!" Said Sirius to Alpha the next morning as they walked to the great hall with Lily, James, and Remus.  
Alpha moved her head to the right and bit her lip, "Nope, I've gotto disagree." She ended by shaking her head.  
"I don't know Sirius," Said James as he held Lily's hand, "She does look a lot hotter than you, plus, boobs."  
Lily and Alpha laughed as Remus shook his head in shame and Sirius pouted. They were almost in the great hall and Sirius was going uber puppy face.  
"Um, I don't get it," Said Sirius, "These rock hard abs are so sexy."  
Alpha laughed, "I doubt it, I have yet to see any proof of rock hard abs."  
Lily agreed, "Yeah, you can obviously tell Alpha has boobs, they push out and all that," Lily was getting awkward but moved on, "but you, I don't know..." Lily actually did know, through quidditch and Sirius' habit to sleep without a shirt she had seen said 'rock hard abs' before. Alpha laughed, and Sirius took off his cloak and bag, handling both to James.  
"Don't do it Sirius..." Warned James but Sirius ignored him.  
"Not the sexy-est am I?" He asked threateningly, he ripped off his shirt, "Well what about now?!"  
Alpha was shocked, and she had to admit he looked nice, she blushed. "Sirius put your shirt back on."  
"Why?" Asked Sirius waggling his eyebrows, "You know you like it."  
Alpha laughed and Lily noticed her red face, but before anyone could mock her, Minnie walked up.  
"Mr. Black, put your shirt back on! What is the reasoning for this madness?" Exclaimed the Head of House.  
As Sirius explained how he had to prove his sexiness, Alpha wondered why the head ever allowed him to explain.  
"Well be that as it may Mr. Black, you will still serve detention with me next Wednesday, and Ms. Omega?" Said Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes, Ms. McGonagall?" Replied Alpha, nervous as to what the teacher could have to say.  
"I look forward to your presentation and meeting this afternoon."  
Alpha nodded and then they went to lunch, Sirius mumbling about having to put his shirt back on.

"Welcome everyone," Said Alpha, smiling at the people in the room. Sirius had snuck in with James, as he was the head of the Gryffindor quidditch team. "So you are all here today because our school has a severe lack in spirit." Alpha grinned and kept going, "I wish to bring back this spirit, by introducing house cheerleaders." As Alpha continued, she had the room's full concentration, and while the people in charge paid attention to the words, Sirius day dreamed. The_ passion she has, and the way her eyes lit up, it was definitely worth the late night. _  
"So, with everyone's permission I would like to host tryouts for every team this Saturday and Sunday, the plan would be to host them for every house, since I am new, I will be able to get the best of each house for each team with an unbiased opinion, " Said Alpha, "Any questions?"  
Lucius Malfoy, the head of the Slytherin team, raised his hand, "May the heads of the Quidditch teams attend?"  
Alpha nodded, "Yes, **but** at the end of the day, I will decide who gets on the team, your opinions will be taken into consideration of course," She looked at all of the heads, "But I am the, shall I say, expert? I will pick the heads of the teams and train them as such, and teams will coordinate with their head of house for training spots."  
Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile. "Well, Ms. Omega that was a very convincing, you have my approval." Everyone else agreed, and Alpha smiled. As she cleaned up James and Sirius stayed back.  
"James, shoo," Said Sirius,  
James laughed, "Why do I need to?"  
Sirius glared and James laughed, walking out, "See ya Alpha." He waved, Alpha smiled and nodded.  
"So Alpha..." Said Sirius, "I hear you are some badass cheer leader head for the entire school, sexy,"  
Alpha laughed, "I'll take that as a complement, but you use the word sexy too liberally."  
"Do not!" Objected Sirius, Alpha finished grabbing her notes and walked up to pat his cheek,  
"It's alright sweetie, and no one is judging you." She said, grinning. "Also, Sirius," Alpha sighed, _you _  
_have to do this, I don't wanna! Well, oh well!_ She lectured herself, "We need to talk."  
"Uh, sure," Said Sirius, nervous.  
"So, err," Alpha huffed, frustrated with herself, "Look, I know I might have mislead you, but erm, we aren't going to be a... we." Sirius looked confused, "You are great, hilarious, and nice, and I don't know many people here, so if we could be friends, buddies, amigos, that would be great, and I'm not just saying it, I like you guys, the marauders."  
"Oh yeah," Said Sirius, pretending not to care, "Cool, my relationships with girls, well my meetings with girls, never tend to last long, maybe friends is better."  
Alpha gave a weak smile; _two roads diverged in a yellow wood_, "Yeah." They walked out talking,  
_And I, I took the one less traveled by_  
_and let's hope, that that will make all the difference_.

Authors Note: Hello all, I know that was more focused on Alpha, and don't worry, the focus will even out. Now, the next chapter will be about 2-3 months in the future, there will be a short re-cap but I am skipping simply to get to the more active parts of the story.

**Review and get the next chapter within the day, :D **


	18. Chapter 18: Battle

**Battle**

Over the next almost 4 months, Alpha made herself comfortable. She caught up with her advanced schedule and had the cheer leaders set up. Lily and James stayed Lily and James, they were a great couple and, other than the girls who were even more jealous of Lily than ever before, everyone looked to them as the dream couple. Sirius continued his life as usual, snogging tons of girls, and staying in detention and out of Hogsmead. Remus stayed standard, as he had since second year, and bonded with Alpha, and they were referred to -by the marauders- as the wolf buds, or the wolves.  
Today was the April Hogsmead visit, and Remus and Alpha were going to hang out as Sirius stayed behind (he wasn't allowed) and Lily and James went on a date (it was their four month anniversary).  
"So what do we do Moony?" Asked Alpha, as always amazed by the small town.  
"I don't know,: Said Moony, "Any preferences?"  
Alpha put her finger to her dimple and thought, a habit of hers, "Oh, what about the new potions store? I need some Bay Leaves for my medical potions class."  
"Sounds good," Said Remus, and they went that way. All around them were a group of second years, all excited and wide eyed as they walked around the first time as they had won a contest and gotten parent permission to go early to the small wizarding town. All of the sudden, witches and wizards in black cloaks and silver masks popped up, killing three of the second years on the spot. Remus stood in shock,  
"REMUS!" yelled Alpha, slapping him hard on the face, "WE HAVE TO HELP THOSE KIDS!"  
Remus snapped back into action immediately, "Right." They ran to the children, "You lot come with us!" He said, ushering them to the potions shop. It was locked, closed, not open at the time. "Bugger, Alohomora!" He said, not having time to question the ethics of breaking in. However, the Death Eaters weren't minding ethics at all, and shot killing curses and pain curses. As the unforgivable curses flew through space, Remus jumped in front of the children. As he closed his eyes, he prepared for the worst as the children ran inside. However, the worse never came, Remus saw Alpha, her eyes flashed green and her hair was white, the power was lashing out of her and her shield was reflective, killing and cursing the respective death eaters. Remus would have questioned, but he didn't have time. He ran inside and started putting all sorts of spells on the shop, including Lumos Maxima a couple of times because there was no light in the shop.  
"Are you all okay?" He asked as Alpha ran into the room, they nodded, "Okay, you guys go into that cellar, do you guys know the shield charm and stinging hex?"  
They shook their heads no, "We know stinging," Said one little girl, "We learned that last year, but not the shield one."  
Remus nodded, "Protego is the spell, now go downstairs and practice using the tickling charm on each other to test the shield, it may save your life." they all nodded eagerly, happy to have something to distract them, Remus then turned to Alpha, "Don't explain, no matter how short the story, we don't have time, there are more children out there, we need a safe haven, I'll kept up in here, you can obviously protect yourself, go get the children, anyone who doesn't want to fight, any house." Alpha nodded.  
[Going back in time five minutes, Alphas POV]  
I looked as the death eaters attacked, Tommie boy didn't tell me about this. As the children headed towards the potions shop with Remus, I took on the job of guard. I looked over at the children, one little boy looked just like Beta, _oh Beta!_ I thought of my dead little brother, and my eyes began to flash, my power slowly leaking out. I saw a Death Eater dare attack the little boy, and my eyes turned completely and my hair changed, _I am taking my stand now!_ I waited a little bit, 10 milliseconds, and then I put up the shield. This effectively got the Death Eaters, I grinned at the others got fear in their faces, recognizing me from the stories. I started cursing, getting rid of all of the death eaters around me, and I won't lie, it felt good. _Revenge_, I thought, _is a dish that is best served at _any_ temperature_. I then ran back to the room, just as Remus checked if they were okay.  
"Don't explain," He said as he turned to me, "No matter how short the story, we don't have time, there are more children out there, we need a safe haven, I'll kept up in here, you can obviously protect yourself, go get the children, anyone who doesn't want to fight, any house." I nodded, I understood. I ran out of the room, and ran to zonko's, getting the children there. Before I set out I dillusioned myself, feeling less reckless, like it or not I had to return to Tom, it would be so much easier if he _didn't_ hate me. I ran to the candy and joke shop to find Lily and James together, working to protect them. I un-dillusioned myself,  
"Lily, James, we have a stronghold at the potions shop, let's get the kids out of here."  
[Lily's POV]  
His hand was holding mine; did I mention _his_ hand was intertwined with _mine_? I hope so, because I don't believe it. I was walking towards the little town outside of Hogwarts with James Potter, _my boyfriend_! I smiled happily, these had been a great four months, and I was hopeful for more. It was the calm before the storm, the calmness before the finals that is. I was grinning.  
"Lily?"  
"Hu, yeah?" I said, being pulled out of my moment of day dream.  
James gave a winning smile, _oh that smile, oh those lips_. "... Over the last couple of minutes, so I was wondering what was making you grin?" He asked, grinning again when he realized I had spaced off again.  
"Oh," I said, "Just thinking about your lips." Then I winked, James laughed.  
"Well then," Said James, leaning in and kissing me, Professor McGonagall tut tut'ed, barely hiding a smile. I blushed deep red, and James smirked. Then he turned to me as McGonagall shook her head and walked away, "So Ms. Evans, normal way just do whatever, but today we are going to the shrieking shack."  
I gave him a weird look, _what is he planning_? "We go there _all the time_." He just grinned, "You are infuriating!" I said, grinning with my anger, mostly false because I found it so cute. We were passing Zoncos, and I grinned, "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand.  
He laughed and from his voice I could tell he was smiling, "Oh yeah, I can see why all the guys at the school are jealous of me."  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's why." He laughed, and the windows shattered, the shop was on fire. "James!" He squeezed my hand,  
"I'm here." I nodded, then looked at kids, '_We need to save them_...' I thought.  
'_Yeah, we do_.' He replied, we looked at each other in shock, but the next second later, saved the third years. Way directed them, James in front and me in back, out of the joke shop.  
"Lily, James, we have a stronghold at the potions shop, let's get the kids out of here." Said Alpha, appearing out of nowhere, I nodded, now way would usher kids across a battlefield.

-.

Authors Note: Here ya go, as promised, I have homework and school just started so here is the new deal, new posting happens on Sundays, I might post beforehand but I can't promise. Sorry but I have a hard load this year, I'm a junior, so even with no AP it's a ton and I have clubs and *sigh* yeah, but anyway, please continue reading and review!


	19. Chapter 19: Battle at Hogsmead

**Battle of Hogmead**

[still Lily's POV]  
As we worked to get them across my mind went into battle mode, shields, cutting hexes, bat bogey hex, anything defensive or violently offensive was attacking the death eaters around. The children were obviously scared, _they're so young!_ Thought Lily as she hexed a Death Eater, as she looked around she heard the spell, "Sercumsemptra!" I found the attacker and I got sad, and then mad. Severus was hexing _innocent children_. He was too far gone, and now, I needed to protect said children. I pointed my wand towards him as he headed towards the children we were protecting, but I couldn't. I flashed back to childhood days, doing little magic tricks. I hesitated too long and Sev sent the cutting hex he had created, I dived and knocked down the girl it was aimed it, it missed us by an inch. He saw me and his eyes grew somber, but all too quick James attacked.  
"Bombarda!" He yelled, knocking Sev on the ground, and kicking him out of the conscious world as he did so. I didn't have time to determine my emotions as James shot me a look and then got back to protection, because there were more Death Eaters attacking and we had to protect the little ones. As we neared the Potions Store Alpha ran inside and then we did, directing the little third years with us, when in safety things still ran fast. James looked around, "How do we know that this place is safe?"  
Alpha nodded, "I put up spells so we should be safe in here. I can stay here to work on the wounded and such."  
I looked at James, _I can't just stay here_. I thought _me neither_, he replied. We looked at each other slightly shocked, but not really showing it because we couldn't worry the others. "We'll go fight, see if we can capture some of those Death Eaters."  
Remus looked in between everyone, deciding what to do. Remus was good at DA, but he wasn't one to be on the front lines, it just wasn't him. Then he seemed to have decided, "I'll rescue the ones who are inexperienced or harmed, bring them here."  
We all nodded, no-one had thought of that, and then we split up.  
[Alpha's POV] Once they left I had a second to breathe, obviating Remus of my previous power had been a hard decision, but I had no choice. I looked around then began to find the organization of the shop, I was going to have to spend all of my money to pay for this stuff, and that might not be enough, well, probably not. I left all of my money and a quick "Sorry" note before taking all of the supplies I would need and organizing the stuff, the kids were watching me as I transfigured the chairs into cots, "Hey, you guys!" I said, louder than intended but I didn't have time, they all just kind of cowered as they looked at me awed, great they were useless. "You guys go to the basement, the second years are there, you guys all work on protego, that's a third year spell, right?"  
One brave kid stood up, "Yes, we can help them, come on guys, and let's go."  
Once they left, the onslaught of wounded came in, and I began to work. I had the people write down why they were there, and what I did for them, I tried to be a frugal as I could but there were so many, hours went by and the flow only got faster, people were coming in with broken bones, sometimes more than five, having me fix it as much as possible (sometimes I cured it completely), asking for a pepper up potion, and leaving to go fight some more. I was pleasantly surprised at the number of people who kept on fighting, if for nothing else than Hogwarts itself. Lily, James, and Remus were in and out with injuries the most, the number of times they came in with someone that they had taken a pain cure or bone breaking curse for was crazy, and even more so the number of times they tried to escape before the almost victim could 'rat them out' and tell me they were wounded was pretty much equal.  
After what seemed like years, screaming came back to the outside, people had stopped fighting to scream at what had happened. A fourth year ran in, "I don't know who you are," He said, "But get these people out, YOU-KNOW-WHO IS HERE!" It was chaos, people were screaming and I yelled,  
"CHILL! Now, all of you go to the basement, wounded and youngest go to the end of the room, farthest away from the door, able and fifth year and up get closer to defend." They stood for a second, "GO!" I yelled and they went, I walked to the window, he was there. "Aweh shit."  
[Lily POV]  
The battle seemed never ending, I constantly had to go get a pepper up potion when the adrenaline would run out, just as I was about to run back in, the unimaginable happened, Lord Voldemort showed up. Not only did he show up, but he walked to me when he did.  
I glared as he walked up, he stroked under my chin, "My my, Lily, how you have grown."  
I slapped his hand away, "Get your filthy mitt off of me."  
James started running towards me as Lord Voldemort retaliated, "Rethink what you call filthy, mud blood." I slapped him hard and James laughed as he arrived.  
"Watch out Moldy shorts, teen girls may be a bit much for you." He said, smirking.  
Lord Voldemort sneered, "You may feel triumphant now, but don't be so sure," He sent a pain curse to me and my entire body was on fire.  
_Lily no! _Thought James, entering my own mind. As he did, the pain dulled and then finally left, even as he cursed me. James was shocked, but not as much as me. A soft aura flowed around me, Hazel like James' eyes.  
Lord Voldemort was shocked, "But, but it cannot be!" Then he waved his wand, and what I could only think to describe as tattoos showed on my arms, they were vine like in nature and black, and behind James' white shirt, in the parts not blood stained, you could see he had some similar in nature, black as well. Voldemort pulled out his wand, quick as could be, and shot two killing curses at us. I thought we were going to die, but then Alpha showed up. She propelled herself at Lord Voldemort, physically knocking him down.  
She then stood up, kicking him in the ribs repeatedly, "Stay. Away. From. My. Friends!" For a second there, I could have sworn she had the upper hand, but then Lord Voldemort hovered up and knocked her back violently.  
"Have I not taught you respect girl!" He yelled.  
"Guess not Tommie Boy!" She yelled back as she stood up, pulling her wand out lightning fast. I watched in awe as she threatened the most dangerous wizard in Europe, maybe even the whole world.  
Lord Voldemort then laughed, it was a terrifying thing, and James grabbed my hand, I squeezed. _Thanks_. "You think you are smart, girl?" He asked, only receiving a glare from Alpha, "You're too American for your own good. You have no rights, little _woman_. What are you going to do? Run to the Ministry of Magic? Like they have done you so much good in the past,"  
Alpha shot a spell at Voldemort, he waved his hand and it was blocked. "Still silly, give it up, come back, come _home_, you're safe there, no-one will harm you, your _friends_ will not be in danger because of you anymore."  
[Alphas POV]  
I have got to be honest, when Tom suggested I come home, and make my friends safe, and see Melania again... "No." I said, calm, "And leave it be there my half-blooded kidnapper, you know what happens after this." My eyes flashed, and for a second, fear appeared on Tom's face.  
"Fine, but you have to come back at some point, you have nowhere else to go." Then he left, and all the Death Eaters watching, left as well.  
Next thing I remember, I was knocked out.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it, it was a long wait, but school is madness. I can't promise regularity with posting, to be honest, but I will try.

As always, reviews are loved!


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

**The Truth**

[Still Alphas POV]  
The weirdest thing about being knocked out, I think at least, is the waking up part of it. When I woke up I was in the Principal's office, which since I had just been knocked out in a battlefield, shocked me a bit. "What the hell..." I mumbled, waking up slowly.  
"Oh she's awake!" Said Lily, running (the whole, what, four feet?) to me and hugging me, it was then I noticed the strong, not strong enough to hold me, but strong spells that would capture a decently powerful witch or wizard inside the office. My vision finally got back to twenty/twenty and I looked around, the Principle man was in his seat, Sirius was off to the side, leaning against the wall propping himself with his foot. He looked conflicted and angry, but mostly, he looked lost. Closer to me, sitting on the edge of Mr. Dumbledore's desk glaring at me, was James. The glare was dark, oh James was _pissed_, and not drunk, well maybe drunk... Regardless, mad, real mad. My wolf buddy (Remus) was standing tall and strong, I remembered my grandfather. He had once told me that the strongest and most confidant way a person can stand is to have their hands to the side, not in fists, and to stand tall. My wolf buddy was standing like that, and I smiled, the battle had at least had one good effect. Lily had stepped back into James, leaning into him nervous, she didn't know what to do, which was fair. Sitting in the central point of the room, Mr. Dumbledore sat at his desk somber, when my eyes fell upon him I instantly felt guilty. Before I could wallow, however, James spoke.  
"Why did you do it?" He asked, angry but soft, Sirius was watching intently at the scene, his eyes hard as he tried to not let anyone know what he was thinking inside.  
I looked at the floor, I didn't have an excuse. What I had done was... wrong. I looked over at Lily and James, initially only looking over to avoid Sirius' gaze, but then looking in awe, they, the two of them, were so much like John and I had been. At the same time, they weren't. James was so different from John, and Lily was so different from me. Lily leaned into James because she was concerned, and though James would never admit it, I knew he needed her just as much, if not more.  
[Back to third person POV]  
As Alpha looked at James, James looked back at her, recognizing the emotions in her face from the night that Sirius had come.  
_James was in his room reading a quidditch magazine, it was raining lightly outside, and light piano music from downstairs could be heard. _  
_"James, James!" James heard the muffled sound calling his name and dug through his floor to find the mirror, it was Sirius._  
_"Sirius?!" Answered James, accepting the call and seeing Sirius' face, he looked positively heartbroken, and angry, but then again, he also looked too tired to be angry._  
_Sirius spoke with a tiny voice, his voice without the spunk it usually had, "James, I need some help, I left, my parents..."_  
_"Wait, what?" Asked James, he hadn't spoken to Sirius since the incident where he told Severus Snape where to find werewolf-Remus, but at the moment it didn't register, he was just scared. He knew Sirius had problems with his family, there had been incidents before, but if he was honest since the incident with Remus, he questioned them, and regardless, none had been enough for him to run away. _  
_"We got in a fight, they were going on about the blood purity again, dad got violent, so, I, I just ran upstairs, packed my stuff, left. I'm getting ready to get on the Knight bus." Said Sirius, James could tell he was putting his wand out then, trying to get the Knight bus' attention._  
_"I'll get my parents," Said James, heartbeat racing, he always offered help, but never before was it needed so instantaneously, never before had it been needed so much. "If you are lying," He said as he continued to pace about his room, "I will kill you." He had to be sure, he wasn't going to let him die, but if this was just a ploy._  
_"I'm not," Said Sirius as he got on the Knight Bus,_  
_James nodded, "See you when you get here." And he hung up; he then ran to his parents and told them the situation as he knew it. Once he got there, Mrs. Potter pulled him aside, and James continued to pace, now in the living room, while his father sat on the chair by the doorway. _  
_After what seemed like ages, Sirius walked in, he was walking funny, and when he noticed Mr. Potter, he noticeably avoided him, as if Mr. Potter was going to attack. James died on the inside when he noticed this, Mr. Potter was a force to be reckoned with, but not feared in that way, at least, not for Sirius. Mrs. Potter entered the room and locked eyes with Mr. Potter, she spoke._  
_"Sirius, you can stay in the room next to James', and no, James, he cannot stay with you, you two in the same room is a mistake I only make once. Though, if not sleeping, you two can do non-illegal things in either room."_  
_James gave a very, very weak smile, and Sirius kept his stony face. They walked up silently to James' room, then James noticed Sirius' feet, they were in bad condition, he had forgotten shoes when he walked out. It was then that James truly broke, and he realized he was over the furry-little mix up; he couldn't let this be the truth for anyone, especially Sirius._  
James found he broke a little again, but not enough, this time, because Alpha had betrayed them, right?  
Sirius still avoided looking at her, though now he spoke. "Why?" He said, anger painting his words, they were harsh.  
Alpha looked around again, Mr. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their glimmer, and they were serious. She considered breaking free, she knew she could, it would be fairly easy, but she didn't, she wouldn't just leave them without an answer.  
"I didn't have a choice, he's my dad." Alpha said, it was silent for a moment, "Legally too, so..." She trailed off, and Albus Dumbledore stood up,  
"This information may not leave this room," He said, being uncharacteristically stern, he knew any common knowledge of this could cause problems.  
"Duh," Said Remus, and Alpha laughed, finally letting out stress.  
"Now," Said Mr. Dumbledore, "I want the full story, no-one will interrupt you, no-one will ask questions, would you like me to remove the memory? It will not harm them at all, though they will still know the full events of the battle."  
Alpha took a deep breath, brought her index finger to her lip, thought, and then ran her hand through her hair, "They deserve to know." Mr. Dumbledore nodded. Lily looked at Alpha with wide eyes, James had a steal safe lock covering his, which were similar to Sirius' in that aspect, but Sirius' eyes were deadlocked on Alpha, determined not to miss a single blink of the eye, whereas James' were looking everywhere else. Remus though, was looking at Alpha with support, his eyes reassuring and warm. She took one last deep breath, and spoke. "A ton of years ago, Tom came to my adopted parents' house, he hadn't known I was born, and he was nice and all, but I had lived with my parents for a while, and they wanted for me to stay, he said he had just wanted to see me, and left. He told us nothing about the magical powers or anything, and I never saw him again until four or five months ago, he came to the house after La Galleta reached its third peak, and killed J-John." Choked Alpha, remembering her mate, she was crying now. "He then killed my mom, dad, and Beta, my little brother. He had someone do something, and got me legally his, then took me into his home, I can't tell you where, he uses the Fidius Charm with this random muggle as the secret keeper that he keeps in the basement. I've lived there, he doesn't abuse me too much, and I am stronger than him, but I lose control and everyone there..." Alpha had to stop talking then, because she was crying too hard.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, it was just _very_ difficult to write this chapter, I tried to let the secret out in a way that wasn't too… scripted, and overall, I think I did okay.

Now, something big, I have noticed a recent obsession of mine with Alpha as a character, however this is a Lily and James fanfiction, so I am going back to that focus. Here is the biggie, if you would like me to change it, and go back to Sirius/Alpha, I can and will, just tell me, and the side with the most comments by this Saturday (September 15, 2012), wins. If nothing commented, it's going back to James/Lily, and any chapters I post between now and then are going to be James/Lily.

I know I waited a long time to post, but review please, :D


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth is Out

**The Truth is Out**

Alpha continued to cry, and Sirius still stayed away as she did, but Remus and Lily could not just watch and they ran to her, Lily hugging her and Remus following suit. How had such a horrible thing happened? They didn't ask though, because they all knew. Lord Voldemort was gaining power, and the attack the day before had brought it to the front of the magical communities' thoughts. Lily squeezed James' hand and then James returned suit, then, James asked the question him and Lily had been focusing on since the attack.

"Why us?" He asked, "Why did Lord Voldemort attack us? What's with these tattoos?"

Alpha wiped her eyes, she had cried so much over John, and she just couldn't anymore, she thought she had reached this point before, but now, now she knew. She took a deep breath, and spoke, "I don't know. As far as La Galleta, it is an ancient soul bond for true love, though I don't know why it happened twice to people as young as us, I mean, I was fourteen when I was bonded with John. There was a prophecy, I haven't heard it, but Tommie said it was about me being related to him, and you two bearing a child that has the power to end him. The bond will allow you to be more powerful together, as well as alone as your bond reaches the peaks, there are three, as well as communication through your thoughts." Alpha took a deep breath, "Your soul literally bonds through the three peaks, by the third you are literally one soul, each half." Alpha took a deep breath and fought back tears, she had literally not thought of John since about two miserable months after his death, she still felt hollow, but she had thought it was the only way to survive. Now that she felt the pain, she realized she could never forget him again, he was a part of her, she couldn't let that go.

Lily and James sat in contemplation, but Remus spoke up, "Didn't you say that Lord Voldemort came to you after the 3rd peak?" He asked, if she had shared a soul with him, how was she alive?

Alpha frowned, and Sirius, trying to avoid thinking about her, couldn't help but think frowning was not her thing, "Yeah." She took another deep breath, "It's the curse of La Galleta, if one half of the soul dies then it dies. The other has to live with it, half of their soul gone, until they die. So yes, Wolfie, half of my soul is gone, but his magic joined me and continues to grow."

Lily imagined living without James, she didn't think she could do it, but here Alpha was, half of her soul gone, stuck with the most evil man on the earth, and without her lover, just truckin on. She gripped James' hand stronger, she didn't want to risk letting him go, and he felt the same.

"That's horrid," Said Remus, "I am so sorry,"

Alpha smiled, "You are so sweet," Her eyes flickered over to Sirius, why was he being like this? "But it's not your fault, it's just that way, its life."

Sirius was still not looking at Alpha, how could he? He was so concerned about getting with her, the awkwardness she must have felt! He thought, now, now I just need to keep my distance, because it's not fair to her if I am flirting it up. She didn't know that though, and while Remus was her best friend, she missed Sirius, he even avoided her on full moons! However, this entire thought process didn't go through, because the hole in her soul was more present than ever, it had been too long since she had thought of John, and now he was all she could really think of.

Albus Dumbledore was looking at the teens with a sad expression; he hadn't seen such saddness in people so young before, the war was aging everyone. They were all tiered and saddened, but before he could send them out, Alpha spoke up.

"Err, Lily, James?" She asked hesitantly, getting their attention, "There is one part about La Galleta I forgot, for the second peak, you guys are going to start needing to have physical contact, not necessarily, like, sex, but like hand holding and stuff. With me and John, it got to the point we just slept together so if we got separated during the day we would be fine." They nodded, "You guys are reaching your second peak so Mr. Dumbledore, you might want to get them their own room or something..."

Mr. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, he appreciated her hesitance, and she was split between being the expert on the subject in the entirety of Europe (which probably had not occurred to her yet) and being a sixteen year old girl. "I will see, what I can do, for now, I am sure Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter can sleep where they have been." Both nodded, "Now, it is very late, Ms. Omega you will not be punished for anything, and while I am sorry for your situation, I will have to side with the school if you do anything on Tom's behalf."

Alpha nodded, "I appreciate that, Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus nodded, implying they leave, and they did. Alpha left in a rush, and Remus was soon after her.

"Hey, Alpha, you wanna talk?" He asked, concerned at the situation and not wanting her to lock up.

"Nah," She said, tired, "I think I will just sleep, but thanks for not, like, hating me in there. Unlike Sirius and James..." She trailed off as she walked up the stairs to her dorm, as she did this Remus sighed. He knew it was true, and he felt bad for her.

When Alpha got to her room she went to her bed and passed out.

-)(-

Authors Note: Hey guys! So last post I told you guys I would pick Sirius/Alpha or Lily/James, and the first comment I got (though after the deadline I set) was Sirius/Alpha, and while someone else recently voted for Lily/James, I am going to go with Sirius/Alpha because that was the first.

Thanks guys, review! Please!


	22. Chapter 22: Alone

**Alone**

Alpha pulled her hair, "Ugh!" She exclaimed, feeling helpless. She was never going to be ready for her date with John! She was so nervous, it was her first date with him, to make it worse, her hair just would not cooperate. John was going to be picking her up from her parents' house any minute now, she had to fix this! She heard the door shut from downstairs and hoped it was her mom's footsteps coming up to her room, however, it wasn't.  
"Wow, you look amazing." He said as he walked in her room as she turned around and blushed to match her pink hair.  
"Oh no, don't lie!" She said, "I look like crap, I'm sorry."  
John laughed, "Don't be sorry, and really you look nice."  
Alpha blushed slightly, "Thanks," She looked to the mirror and sighed, her hair was not co-operating, maybe the pink thing was too crazy? She awkwardly tucked her long hair behind her ears, "You wanna go?"  
"'Course," He said, reaching for her hand, she blushed red at that point, and nervously tucked her hair back again. They walked downstairs, said goodbye to her parents, and went to the muggle movie theaters. This wasn't an odd date, in America wizard community and muggle community lived together coexisting happily. The date went swimmingly, John was charming, and Alpha was oddly calm, but they were both happy. The popcorn was great, the movie, Stardust from Netherlands, was funny and a little cheesy, but also a generally good movie. Afterwards, they went to the park and walked around for a bit.  
"Your hair is really bugging you isn't it?" Asked John as they walked over the small lake on a pretty bridge,  
Alpha sighed, "Yeah, I think I am gonna ask my mom to take me to a hair place to maybe change the cut a bit."  
John laughed, "Why not just fix it magically?"  
"I suck at hair spells, see, the hair was supposed to be temporarily pink, but my eyebrows changed too and I think I changed it permanently." She shared a mutual laugh with John, "Watch out though, John, or I'll do the same to you."  
"Whoa, wouldn't want that," He said, putting his hands up in defeat. "Hey, why don't we just go tonight? There is that 24 hour hair shop off of Lews Street."  
"Sure," Shrugged Alpha, grinning, "Let's go."  
With that, they went and Alpha got her hair cut short, and then they went back to her house. When they got there, it started raining too hard for him to leave, so he stayed the night, and while they listened to the radio they fell asleep, concluding their first date.  
Alpha's dream switched; now she was skipping out of school in her cheerleading uniform, generally happy with life. She had just aced her mid-terms for potions, her dad had sent her a letter again that day (he had stayed in written contact since he came a couple of years ago, she didn't tell him about the love bond, but he knew she had a boyfriend she was crazy for), she had a major competition for cheerleading the next day, and she was already in a good mood because John had moved in for the break (at this point in the bond they literally couldn't go a night away without feeling completely off, almost like when people are drugged for ADD, ADHD, etc., also, she had the house to herself and Beta now as her parents and brother had been killed in an unsolved murder) and that night they were celebrating with cookies and milk (la galleta is cookie in Spanish, so for any event, they celebrated with cookies).  
She was still getting over her parents deaths, and while at the back of her mind she connected the rejection letter to her father to 'go to the dark side', she had been too sad in the last month or so, and refused to do so anymore, her parents wouldn't want that, plus, she had to be strong for her brother, heck, she only studied so hard so that she was setting a good example.  
John walked up to her and kissed her, she replied quickly, school was out now, and it's not like they were a 'in the closet' couple, pretty much everyone knew.  
"Hey John," She said when they separated, "Think I should tell you, some random guy just kissed me."  
John's face lit up, Alpha hadn't joked in a while, and he had been getting concerned. "Oh?"  
"Oh, yeah." Replied Alpha, "Just figured you'd wanna know."  
"Ah, no biggie." Said John, shrugging, it was an act and they both knew it. If someone had kissed her, they would have died.  
"Jooohhhhnnnn," She whined, "Play along." She laughed and so John smiled even more.  
"Come on," He said, "Let's go home."  
Alpha grinned, "I like the sound of that, let's." He picked her up, "PUT ME DOWN!" Alpha screeched, and he laughed.  
"Nope," He said, swinging her around bridal style. He carried her all of the way to her house, which was quite feet. However, when they got to Alphas house, she instantly knew something was wrong and climbed out of Johns arms.  
"Beta?" She called, "Beta?!" She started to panic, and John called as well. He knew holding her hand would do no good, finding Beta would. When they got to the living room, they found Beta, talking with Alpha's dad.  
"Dad?!" Asked Alpha in shock, "What are you doing here? Beta, get with me, now." She said, realizing his opinion on muggles.  
"Ah, ah, ah." Said Tom Riddle, putting up a barrier with his wand, "Beta here was just playing with me."  
Beta had stood up from his seated position, he was bleeding, and his body shook like he had been put under the cruciatus curse.  
Alpha calmed down drastically, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Beta?"  
"Oh nothing really," Said Tom, "At least, not compared to what I will do if you and your boyfriend don't join me."  
"I am _so_ not doing that, Tom, so let Beta go and we can have our domestic dispute elsewhere while Beta gets better."  
Quick as a flash, Tom killed Beta, "BETA!" yelled Alpha, she whipped out her wand, "How dare you!" She started to send spells at him, and John joined her.  
"Join me or more will die!" He yelled, hiding behind the shield he had made the entire day, though it was visibly cracking. When Tom noticed this, he continued to add power to the shield, he had to end this quickly because once the anger faded away, and the pure emotion stopped feeding on the magic, the two of them were going to be undefeatable. When they did break the shield, Tom smirked and yelled, "Accio Alpha!" The magic from the break completely went into John, killing him.  
Alpha felt like her body had been ripped in half, she started crying instantly.  
"No! NO, no, no, no, no, John!" She screamed.  
With this scream she broke into reality, crying, no, sobbing, nobody noticed though, because Lily was with James in the common room.  
That night, Alpha cried alone.

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, it was fairly difficult to ask, I just wanted to show some of Alpha's background with John, as it was a biggie in her life.


	23. Chapter 23: Love, and the Problems it Ca

**Love, and the Problems it Causes**

James' fingers traced the lines on Lily's hand, "This is so crazy." Said James, Lily nodded in agreement.

"It's like just the other week I wasn't even sure I liked you," She agreed, "And now..." She trailed off, making it clear that she was now head over heals for James Potter  
James nodded, he felt the same. They were lying together on the couch in front of the fire and, to be honest, it was pretty boring. They wanted boring though, they craved it, with all of the crazy of the last 48 hours it was nice to just sit and watch the fire.

Lily couldn't help commenting, in her head, on how much nicer this (the snuggling) was than what she had always thought it would be. In the past she assumed it was uncomfortable and sweaty, and never thought she would get into snuggling, however, this was warm and it made her feel safe. Also, as James had his arms around her, she was comforted with the knowledge he wasn't out fighting, getting himself killed. James just liked having her close, he knew she was safe now, and he liked that, for him, there was little else to the enjoyment, he didn't think about it much.

Upstairs Sirius glared up at the roof of his bed, muttering angry-ly. Remus saw this as he walked in and sighed, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Said Sirius sharply, still muttering angry-ly at the top of his bed.

"U-hu," Said Remus with sarcasm he had been more prone to use recently, as he had been spending time with Alpha more. "So what's wrong?"

Sirius huffed, and then he slid to an upright position facing Remus who walked over the James' bed next to his. "I really like Alpha."

"Yes..." Said Remus, not sure what Sirius was getting to since the fact that he like Alpha was just that, a fact.

"She has this whole love bond thing, and, I don't know," Said Sirius, tripping on his own words.

Remus sighed, "Sirius, she has that ex, everyone has that ex. Just like James with Ally, part of his will always be loyal to her, but he and Lily are still dating and happy."

"Remus, James wasn't soul bonded with Ally; his soul isn't ripped in half," Said Sirius, "Despite the fact that I am so different than that twit she used to be with."

"Okay, here is one thing, don't insult her ex, his name is John, and also, he is half of her soul. Just like Lily doesn't hate on Ally, you can't hate either," Said Remus, trying to talk sense into Sirius, who seemed way past the point of logic.

"No, they guys a butt, obviously, see how sad she was?" Said Sirius, clearly losing all sanity as he blamed John for his death.

"He _died_ Sirius," Said Remus, "It is not like the guy cheated on her and then killed himself to mess with her head."

Sirius sighed, "I could never compete with him, ever."

"Sirius," Said Remus, happy he had finally gotten to the point of saying what was actually bugging him, even if it was crazy, "Snap out of it, so what if some bird doesn't like you?" Remus hated to degrade Alpha like that, but he had to go this route to get Sirius to be himself again.

"It's Alpha though, not some fit bird," Said Sirius, sobering up, "Though Alpha is a pretty fit bird." Remus laughed, "But you know what Remmy," A groan was heard, 'Remmy' hated the nickname Sirius had cam up for him their second year, "You have a point, Jeremy-" "-John-" Remus interrupted, "Is important to her, I need to accept him to accept her."

Remus smiled, "Who would have thought you would be able to be mature?"

Sirius didn't say anything.

The next morning Sirius went to Alpha with one task in mind, find about anything he could about this 'John' character.

"Hey Alpha," He said, finding her on top of the astronomy tower 'studying' for potions with dark eyes and a pretty much sad demeanor as she stared at the same page in the book.

"Hey Sirius," She replied, sounding chirpy and happy.

"What's up?" Asked Sirius, happy she was seemingly happy.

Alpha shrugged, "Not much, it's crazy though," She said, looking out at the field in front of the great lake, filled with sad students. "You would think the entire school was hurting, but still they joke and tease and play."

Sirius sat down next to her, "You mind?" He asked, she shook her head no, "Okay, well, the attack yesterday was a pretty big shock but people have to move on."

Alpha nodded, and then she laughed, "Yeah, well, they're still gossiping."

Sirius nodded, "They do that," They sat for a second, and then Sirius spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about Josh- John, John." Alpha didn't say anything, "Alpha, please, I want to know about him, he makes up so much of who you are. I don't even know him and I can say it."

Alpha sighed, "I really don't want to talk about J- it."

Sirius picked her up, "Tell me." He said, throwing her up in the air to surprise her, hoping to distract her from her moping.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, momentarily forgetting her magic as she hoped and prayed he didn't drop her.

Sirius grabbed her before she fell to the air before the ground.

"Put me down!" She managed to yell with some sense of authority. Unfortunately, Sirius was never good with authority.

"Nope," he held her over his shoulder, Alpha couldn't help it, she laughed it was just so easy with Sirius to laugh and be happy. It was then that she remembered her magic, and that she didn't have to hide it. She zapped his left arm with her hand, "Ow!" He yelled as she escaped from his grasp and smiled.

"I'm going to have to bring my A-game for now on aren't I?" He asked, smiling, happy she was happy.

"Don't bother; we both know I would still beat you." She said, smirking in responce. Then, Sirius sat down and patted the spot next to him, remembering his initial purpose.

"Now," he said, "I was talking to Remus last night and he explained to me some stuff and I determined that if I really want to know you, I need to know about John too." As Alpha sat down, she sighed, she really didn't want to get into the John business. "That I determined thanks to Remus, but I also determined something else."

"Oh?" Asked Alpha, wondering what he had going on in that sexy-crazy, that crazy head of his. _How can I be thinking this stuff? What about John?_

"Yup," said Sirius, "now it's been a little while without John, right?"

"11 months 3 weeks 5 days," she said, avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Almost a year," he said, trying not to be phased even though she was obviously not dealing well, "would John want you to stay unhappy? Because I would be willing to bet that he would want you happy, now I'm not saying you should date me, but you should date someone. You shouldn't be alone your entire life."

Alpha sat for a little bit, remembering an old conversation she and John had had right before he decided to move in.

_Alpha was laying on a couch in the entertainment room late at night with John, they had been watching the news but the school imposed tv shut off had come and gone many hours ago and they had just laid in silence, a peaceful silence that both Alpha and John were thankful for. _

"_How is it," Said Alpha, "That the world has a problem with my pink hair, but not the fact that a 15 year old teen girl who goes to boarding school has custody over an eleven year old?"_

_John smiled bitterly, "This is the same world that's fine to abuse your kids and wife."_

"_That is a very good point." Said Alpha, once again feeling thankful to not have the family problems he had. She had even had an extra dad for a little while, but now of course Tom was her only dad. "I wish I could help with your dad, John."_

_John smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about me, you have-"_

"_-That's my job, John," Said Alpha, not too happy with his whole knight in shining armor bit._

_John sighed, what he hated about Alpha he also loved. She wouldn't just let him save her, an act he felt was his job. At the same time, this was part of what made her, independent and strong. _

"_I don't know what I'd do if you died," Said John, "With your parents and all that madness in Britain, I just want to protect you from the madness."_

"_If you don't though," Alpha said, "No, don't just get all stony faced, I do stupid stuff, you can't protect me from me, and if I do die, you need to find yourself some other pretty girl. You shouldn't stay lonely for life."_

"_If I promise to do it," He said, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear, "Then you too, if I die at some point, you need to find some lucky bloke."_

_Alpha smiled, "hey, I got an idea!"_

"_What's that?" Asked John not fazed by her change in topic, she did that._

"_Move in!" She said, sitting up and turning to face him, "the house is so lonely, and you'd get out of your dad's madness."_

"Okay," Said Alpha, looking up to Sirius, "I will, it's gonna be hard, thanks for the help."

Sirius smiled, "No problem." Then he shifted while he sat, "Alpha, all of that stuff you said before, about not wanting to date and all of that, do you think we can give it a go? There is a Hogsmead weekend coming up, and McGonagall is giving it to me for 'good behavior', you want to go with me?"

Alpha looked at Sirius, his eyes hopeful, this was a side of him she had never seen before. She thought of him, all of him, the good and the bad and she determined, not for the first time, that she really liked him. She couldn't do it though, when she thought again of John. It meant a lot to Sirius though, that she be happy. So, she determined that she would hide the anguish even better, from every single person at Hogwarts.

"No, thank you," She said awkwardly, "I appreciate the offer, but... Your friendship is very important to me."

Sirius took a deep breath, he couldn't blame her for not having feelings for him, so he nodded, "Okay, well, I should go, transfiguration." He knew he should stay, do what he said, and help her with John. He would do these things, but for now, now he needed to do something, snog a random girl, maybe even shag her, something, anything, to get a certain pink haired girl out of his head.

**Authors Note: **Hello all, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I am actually working on the next chapter so I can update a lot in the next couple of days as a sorry for the long wait. On the bright side, this was a fairly long chapter and James and Lily are together. How will they live though, with the love bond? What's going to happen with Alpha and Sirius? I guess you will have to wait and find out.

Reviews mean I update by the end of the next day!


	24. Chapter 24: Being British

**Being British**

Alpha huffed before plopping into her four poster bed. When she had first been exposed to Wizarding England she had found the old timey thing cute and fun, now she hated it. The fire lit rooms, the castle, even the sky, all of it, she hated all of it. Before she had been swamped with work and hadn't really had time to talk to people, or hear what they were saying. Now, of course, she had caught up and found that she rarely needed to study even a little. Thanks to that, she found that she didn't like the students of Hogwarts. Her short pink hair was apparently viewed as 'indecent', and she had scarcely avoided a detention from Professor McGonagall by explaining to her it couldn't be covered with magic and that, yes, it was permanent. The uniforms were horrid and mandatory from first period to the last each day, no exception for lunch.

What she thought would be her favorite class had soon turned to her most hated throughout her continued attendance in it. Defense against the dark arts was a class loved by Sirius and James, and Lily didn't mind it much either. However, Lily wasn't exceptional at it and so she didn't notice what Alpha did. Lily never raised her hand, not like Alpha, so she didn't notice how he never called on girls unless it was a ridiculously easy question. Lily wasn't an exceptional dueler, unlike Alpha who was one of the best in their class, so she didn't notice how all of the girls dueled girls, and all of the guys dueled guys. She didn't notice how the girls were graded easier, and since she only spent time around guys, she always assumed they had just gotten another form of the test by luck, not that they had gotten a harder one.

Alpha sighed; she imagined that Lily also didn't notice because it had always been that way. Alpha had gone to school in America; the Wizarding world being out in the open had ended a lot of prejudices, including sexism (if not racism). Thanks to that background, she noticed every little bit of sexism (required skirts anyone?) and it irked her more than anything else. Well, most else.

Girls at Hogwarts were ridiculous. "You're going to be an Auror? Are you sure? That seems like a man's job to me." "How did you mess up a hair spell that bad? I mastered that spell in my first year." She had been pacing but she stopped to kick her bed when she remembered that comment.

"Well maybe if you would get off your acid trip where there is not a war going on and learn to freaking protect yourself you would get why I hadn't bothered to master some retarded hair spell!" Alpha angrily replied to the comment out loud. She quickly found she was thankful that Lily was at dinner, a meal (okay, public gathering) she was avoiding. She didn't like the girls, guys were sexist and just wanted to get in her pants (how the entire school knew she was 'ready to date' she had no idea), and with all of this everyone teased her about being American. What was that? America was awesome! Britain, if anything, was the weird one.

Her last essay had lost 10 points with spelling, color was colour, and flavor was flavour, why did Britain need the u so much? At first she thought the accents were awesome, and she did still, but her accent was a thing of great amusement for her fellow classmates. She was constantly told to 'speak English', something that annoyed her being as she was speaking English, American English, but English nonetheless.

Through all of this she had been hoping that her friends would stay friends with her, of course that had been way too much to ask for. Lily was pissed at her because of her rejection of Sirius, James just shot her apologetic looks, and Sirius, well that was just awkward. Thankfully, Remus was still a great friend and she found he was basically a lifeline. She sat down on her bed, not sure what she would do without Remus.

With all of this, one would think that there was nothing else that could be wrong with Alpha, of course one would be very, very wrong. Albus Dumbledore had determined that with a father of Tom Riddle, a lost soul bond, and being sixteen Alpha needed to come in once a week to 'talk about it'. Mostly Alpha thought he was a lonely old bat, she didn't need a shrink (and expression that she was never able to translate to any of the people that lived at Hogwarts) and besides, she didn't think he was very qualified.

Alpha looked at her watch; it was already six, great. She grabbed her backpack (also something those British people didn't get, 'why don't you just use one that just goes over one shoulder like everyone else?') and headed to library to get her magical theory essay done.

"It's a Monday," She muttered bitterly on her way to the library. Once she got to her destination she chose a table at the very back edge of the library to set her stuff at before she went to get the research books she needed for her magical theory essay.

"Howards Assessment of the Dark Forces, Ingrid's Magical Theory Focusing on Dark Magic," Alpha muttered as she ran through, grabbing the second book before turning to find the other book she wanted. He plans for the essay were to knock the socks off of her stuffy professor; she was even going to have Remus British-Check the spelling. "Death and its Impacts on the Magical Core, Defining Dark Magic and Light Magic, a Theory," She grabbed the second book and turned around, running into the librarian.

"Oh my god," She said, picking up her toppled books, "I am so sorry Ms. Prince."

"What are you doing in this section?" She asked, not affected by the crash.

"Uhm, getting books for my Magical Theory essay," Alpha replied, confused.

"Well then," the older witch replied, tapping her foot, "Where is your teachers note?"

"My what?" Asked Alpha, really, really confused.

"To be in the restricted section," Huffed Ms. Prince.

"I need a note to get books?" Asked Alpha, astounded, "Are you serious?"

With that Ms. Prince took the books and sent her to the Headmasters office.

"Aweh hell," Muttered Alpha before running to the office, the essay was due the next day, she didn't have time for this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"...and that's what happened," Said Alpha, sitting in the chair opposite Albus Dumbledore's desk in his office. She had explained what had happened; from the beginning of the day with the essay that she had gotten ten points off for being American to the duel she had won in ten seconds because it was against someone way below her. Throughout the tale, the old man's eyes had -if possible- started twinkling even more.

"Why did you need Ingrid's Magical Theory Focusing on Dark Magic and Defining Dark Magic and Light Magic, a Theory for your essay?" Asked the Headmaster, confused as to why she had gotten those types of books for the class.

"Because," Insisted Alpha, "I'm writing the essay on what defines magic as Dark or Light."

"That seems a bit advanced," Commented the Headmaster, "For a sixth year course."

Alpha just shrugged, "What is a 'restricted section'?"

"It is a section that is limited to only certain students."

"Wait," Laughed Alpha, "You're telling me that the knowledge in that section is limited to only the right people? I want back to America, this is ridiculous."

"The information in those books could be improperly used-"

"The information in a first years charms book could kill a mountain troll," Replied Alpha, "you going to limit that to only the good first years?"

"Young lady," Said the Headmaster sternly, "Now I understand that you are frustrated, and I also understand that it is different in America but here at Hogwarts we have rules and regulations. There is information out there, such as the specifics of what defines magic as light or dark, which is not suitable for a child to know."

Alpha visibly recoiled, not only shocked at the sternness of the usually laid back principle but also shocked that he had a point. She could understand why some information was too much for children. After finishing thinking it through, she nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, I shouldn't have yelled."

The twinkle quickly returned to the Headmaster's eyes and he replied, "It is fine Ms. Riddle. I understand the move from America, not to mention having Tom Riddle-"

Alpha huff/sighed, at the Headmasters questioning look she replied. "Does every conversation with you have to include my father?"

"I'm sorry," Said the Headmaster, "Now, as I was saying I understand with all of this you are probably very upset. What I am saying is that if you ever need to talk-"

"Thank You, sir, but I'm fine," At the Headmasters disbelieving face she smiled, "Really, just a bad day." When he nodded Alpha got up and left, heading back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, she found she was pulled into a broom closet. With a hand over her mouth, after she pushed the assailant off the gasped in disbelief,

"James?!"

**Authors Note:** Why hello my lovelies! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I have a hard time focusing on a story, but here is a chapter at least. Now, I was emailed about two people who were kind enough to put this on alert, _Griffindor Girly xx_ and _Soniaham_, and so this chapter is dedicated to them. Well have a nice day and, as always, a comment/review means an update by the next day (keep in mind time zones and all of that).


	25. Chapter 25: Forgiveness, Just In Time

**Forgiveness, Just In Time**

Alphas was sitting on her bed, books all out and open with spiral notebook in the middle of the mess. She was chewing on the end of a black ballpoint pen. She would do that for a second and then write furiously for a minute or two before repeating the actions; it took about ten minutes before she commented on Lily.

"I realize you hate me because I haven't fallen for your friend like I was supposed to," said Alpha, a snide undertone to her words, "so I get ignoring me, but the stalking? Is it a British thing?"

"Oh don't act like the-" Lily replied instinctively to Alpha before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Alpha looked up from her essay, "What?"

"Sorry," repeated Lily, not finding it any easier being as she still felt protective of Sirius.

"Sorry?" Alpha questioned, rolling her eyes and looking back down at her essay.

"Alpha?" Asked Lily, "I said I am sorry."

"Lily, we are so beyond sorry at this point," Said Alpha, "We were friends and you determined that you were better than that."

"I did no such thing," Replied Lily, upset she couldn't just take the apology and move on. "I just defended my friend."

"Oh yes," Said Alpha, "I always find getting mad at my friends sort of slightly ex of a sort of relationship and not talking to her, a girl who also happens to be my friend, is the best way to defend my friend who isn't even mad at her."

"Just because he acts okay, doesn't mean he isn't hurting." Said Lily, _how could she not care?_

Alpha rolled her eyes and continued to 'work on' her essay. "Lily," Said Alpha, "I'm not upset that you feel for Sirius, and honestly I could get some stigma. But for starters you never asked me what I thought, not even a bitter question of why came my way to try and defend myself."

"With the way you treated Sirius-"Said Lily, but she never got a chance to finish because Alpha interrupted her.

"-I thought friends were above that," Said Alpha, "Or do you approve of the way both Sirius and James have treated their 'girlfriends' of the past?"

"It's different with Sirius," Said Lily.

"And I had some loyalty to him?" Asked Alpha, "We were never anything official, and just because he explained to me why I shouldn't be alone for my entire life does not mean I owe him a date."

"You like him though!" Said Lily, her anger caused by her confusion. They were going to be happy! Herself and James, Sirius and Alpha, and Remus would find someone as well. They'd be happily ever after.

Alpha didn't reply for a second then sighed. "I'm so… mad, at you."

Lily laughed, "And I you."

Alpha sat up then, fully taking her attention away from her essay. "I learned a long time ago that friends can't consider how the other act's in relationships. You can provide advice, yell at them a bit, but you went so far. I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry," Repeated Lily, "I really, I should have considered your feelings as well."

Alpha sat there for a second then nodded, "It's cool."

Lily smiled slightly and then pulled her side bag into her lap, "So about that essay.."

Alpha laughed, "Ah, now I see your true motives."

"Oh yes, like you didn't come to us solely because you were told we were smart." Replied Lily, then she shook her head, "our friendship is built on educational need, so what are you doing the essay on?"

"The classification of magic as dark or light," Alpha replied with a proud grin on her face, "my goal is to show the teach. that use girls can do just as accessional work."

Lily gasped, "That's a really advanced and sensitive topic, you had better be careful, with Lord Voldemort out there and getting stronger every day, the teacher might get mad at you."

Alpha gave a determined smile, "The essay is so good, he won't have an option." Then she laughed, "Plus, what's the worst that could happen? Everyone could find out my dad's Tom, AKA Lord Voldemort?"

Lily was usually serious, but the idea of the teacher figuring it out from her essay was too much, and she burst in a fit of giggles to match Alpha. For the rest of the night, Alpha helped Lily make her basic essay solid and good, supported with hard facts you had to really search for, and Lily worried for Alphas essay.

She needn't have worried about that, because outside of their door was a much bigger problem. Rita Skeeter. She had been staying with her fellow fourth years, she wasn't Gryffindor but they were friends and so she had visited, on her way down she had hear Lily and Alpha talking. She stopped to eavesdrop, it was irresistible, the two sixth year girls of Gryffindor towers lack of friendship lately was hot gossip in the halls of Hogwarts and Rita lived on Hogwarts gossip.

Child of the dark lord? Rita was positively beaming, that was great, she didn't even need her quick quotes quill for that. She grinned; this report was going to be known for years. She ran to her dorm then, shoving through everyone as she went. Once she got to her dorm she yanked her typewriter (a gift from her rich uncle) and wrote furiously, having the draft ready to publish in the school newspaper (of which she was the editor) by the next morning. She left a single copy wrapped in paper at the door to their common room marked Alpha Riddle.

DARK SECRETS OF THE SIXTH YEAR AMERICAN REVILED: What else do we not know? -Rita Skeeter, 4th Year Ravenclaw

The recent fight between beloved Lily Evans and mysterious Alpha 'Omega' has been no secret in the last couple of weeks. As a school many rumors were spread, was it love? Loss? Jealousy? Rumors were as simple as 'Evans just can't handle another girl to compete with in her love triangle with Sirius Black and James Potter'. Other rumors bordered on insanity; regardless of that their fight is not what this reporter is here to talk about.

Although, this reporter could never refuse a bit of gossip, let us digress for a second onto that story. According to a confidential but irrefutable source the argument was actually fairly simple. As everyone knows, 'Omega' and Black had a flirtationship for months and after the Battle at Hogsmead Sirius Black -bachelor supreme- tried to make it official, and he was rejected. This explains the situation being as Lily has been known to be recklessly loyal to her best friend. As for the slight tension between 'Omega' and Potter, this reporter would count it as another notch against those who think him and Evans will not last, as he has never picked a girl over a friend, much less a friend added to their coveted group dubbed 'The Murderers'.

Moving on, today we will find that our entire school structure will change not a big deal, but more relevant today than ever before. As to ease my great readers into the change, I'll start with the dull. Evans and 'Omega' are friends again, and all signs point to the Marauders being together once again.

The bigger news almost requires a second start, a new hooking sentence, a new book even. However, this reporter only has one column in the Hogwarts Ivy, and therefore must do with a new paragraph. Throughout this report it has been written Alpha 'Omega', why? Any guesses? Keep them, there is absolutely no way anyone could have expected this. Alpha 'Omega' came to our school almost 7 months ago, and over these last 7 months she has not once become 'old news'. At first we were shocked with her _short _and _pink_ hair, a spell she claims she cannot undo. As time rolled on, she started the cheerleading teams of Hogwarts, a new and exciting addition to our Quidditch games. She snuck into the Marauders, a feat that many have tried before unsuccessfully. At the Battle at Hogsmead, rumors spread, had she faced the Dark Lord? Just as those rumors died, we found she wanted to be an _Auror_, a male job. Most recently we found that she had mysteriously been cast away by all of her friends except her most loyal friend, Remus Lupin. Now, the gossip tides have switched and we find out her true parentage, and current guardian, Tom Riddle- AKA Lord Voldemort.

Now, with this knowledge, all we can do is speculate. Clearly a death eater, is she a sort of 'sleeper cell' like terrorists in the United States of America? Is she here to keep students in order? Is she here to lead the previously rumored Hogwarts branch of Death Eaters? Only time will tell with this young dark witch. -Skeeter


	26. Chapter 26: Thank God For Teenage Hunger

**Thank God For Teenage Hunger**

One teen boy eats a lot; three teenage boys eat enough to feed a small army. When two of the boys are into Quidditch and the other is a werewolf, a group of three often finds themselves sneaking out in the early hours of the morning to get a snack from the Hogwarts Kitchen. Thanks to the constantly empty stomachs of Sirius, Remus, and James, Alpha had some warning of what was to come the next day.

After stepping outside of the portrait, Remus picked up a parcel marked "Alpha Riddle". The three boys had instant reactions, developing a working plan with one-another without even speaking.

"I'll get Alpha," Said Sirius, suddenly and inexplicably concerned for her safety. He didn't wait for the split second nod, he didn't wait to see what James or Remus was going to say, he left to go to Alpha.

"I'll go to the Headmaster," Said Remus, concerned about Alpha's essay she planned to turn in the next day. Always the logical thinker, he knew that any plan they made would have to work with the Headmaster.

James nodded, "I'll get Lily, keep Sirius calm, and go to the office."

Both boys nodded a split second action most would not notice, and split without giving one another a second look.

Out of all of the faces Alpha could possibly expect to see in her face when she first woke up, Sirius' was not one of them.

"Alpha," He said, shaking her frantically and whispering, "Alpha you need to get up, it's an emergency."

"Sirius?" She questioned, sitting up. "What are you doing here? I just got to sleep!"

Sirius stood up, "We've got to get to the Headmaster."

"What?" Asked Alpha, still confused as to why Sirius was there.

James showed up the, and when Alpha noticed him waking up Lily she knew it wasn't just Sirius being, well, Sirius. She got out of bed and grabbed her socks, pulling on her boots and slipping her wand in them. Sirius handed her a cloak, when he noticed her questioning face.

"We can't change your hair," He said, "And it's probably a good idea no-one recognizes you, just a cautionary measure of course."

Alpha nodded slowly and slipped the cloak on, pulling the hood over her hair, still not fully convinced that it was 'just a precautionary measure'.

Alpha and Sirius then headed downstairs with Lily and James, the two were linked, holding hands. The action made both Sirius and Alpha feel awkward, but they knew how much Lily and James depended on it so they didn't say anything. They went silently through the castle, James and Sirius leading them away from prefects just in case somehow any of them were related to the mysterious parcel that -at the moment- Lily and Alpha did not know about.

When they reached the Headmasters office, Remus had already woken the Headmaster ("I am so sorry to have bugged you, but it is a matter of the utmost urgency") and they were both sitting in his office, waiting on the rest of the Marauders.

The Headmaster was sitting at his desk in his purple pajamas with cauldrons all over, the parcel sitting atop his desk.

"Ms. Omega, Evans, Mr. Black, Potter," he said, "Please, sit, we have waited for you to open the parcel."

The four newcomers went to take their seats, only to find that there were only three, James quickly rejected his seat for Lily, making her smile and blush slightly.

Alpha spoke up. "What is going on?" Asked Alpha, receiving a nod of approval from Lily.

"Mr.'s Potter, Black, and Lupin here found this parcel addressed 'Alpha Riddle' blocking the pathway in front of the Gryffindor common room." Said the Headmaster, handing the parcel to Alpha, "I have already checked it as much as possible for any dark magic or enchantments, it should be safe."

Alpha nodded, slightly panicked. She reached for the package and opened it slowly, finding inside the Hogwarts Ivy Newspaper. She read the headline out loud, "DARK SECRETS OF THE SIXTH YEAR AMERICAN REVILED: What else do we not know?" She paused for a second, "it was written by Rita Skeeter, a Ravenclaw."

"I know her," said Sirius, suddenly feeling guilty for having fooled around with her. "She's a prefect and editor; she would be able to get it posted without any other checks."

"What all does it say?" Asked Remus, sitting to the right of Alpha, "It might not say anything about her parentage."

James, who had his right hand resting on Lily's left shoulder, providing support to the both of them, nodded.

Alpha then read the article out loud, she had to shush Sirius multiple times during the course of the article, but other than that the group remained silent. Albus had his hands rested calmly on the desk with a pensive look on his face. He spoke when Alpha finished, waiting enough time for the articles content to sink in, but not giving anyone time to speak up.

"I fear that this article is more problematic now than ever before," Said the Headmaster, his eyes sad.

"How?" Asked Lily, she knew what people thought of Skeeter, no-one would take it seriously. Rita was known for gossip with no basis in fact and Alpha was popular, or -it occurred to Lily then that she would not know the opinion as of late- she was when Lily and Alpha had last been speaking.

"Because you Brits have been getting sick of me having my own opinions as of late, the newness has worn off," Replied Alpha.

"More so than that," Said the Headmaster. "I had already planned on calling both Miss. Omega and Mr. Lupin in today, as my talk with the Ministry the other day did not go as I had hoped."

"Why?" Asked Alpha, but Remus already knew. He also knew why Alpha didn't know, she wasn't aware of the full conspiracy as of yet, Britain was still so new to her.

Remus replied then, "Because -and this is assuming the topic of discussion among headmaster Dumbledore and the ministry was the one I am thinking of- the ministry just passed an article classifying werewolves as dark creatures. Dark creatures are not permitted into school; in fact, dark creatures are hunted by bounty hunters and aurors alike."

The Headmaster nodded, "It was my unfortunate position today of turning you into the ministry, and I had yet to find you a safe house."

"Surely though Alpha wouldn't be known," Said Sirius then, "Unless you registered her." He finished with a twinge of acquisition, getting looks from Alpha and Remus as a result.

The Headmaster sighed a somber sigh, "Alpha was registered in the United States, and it is required there as well. When she immigrated here, those records transferred."

It occurred to Sirius then that both Remus and Alpha knew that, and that was the reason for the glare.

"So I can't stay and prove my innocence of being a death eater," said Alpha. "And I can't go because that would prove me to be a death eater."

"Do you have any plans?" Asked James, "Anything with the Order?"

The Headmaster chuckled lightly, he had guessed that James knew of the order, regardless of his parents insistence that he did not. "Unfortunately, the order does not have a safe house fit for one werewolf."

"Much less two..." Muttered Alpha.

"What about the Potter Manor?" Asked James, knowing that his home would require little change to accommodate both Remus and Alpha happily.

"Your father is the Head Auror," Said Dumbledore, "other aurors and ministry officials that aren't as... sympathetic to our cause spend too much time there for that to be a feasible option."

"Our summer house?" Asked James, but Sirius knew it wasn't an option. He knew what Alpha was thinking, however, and in hope that there was another option he did not say a thing.

The Headmaster smiled sadly; proud of James but knowing that it was not an option. "They are well known to be owned by your family, so they can only be used for housing those who are not hunted by the ministry."

"Do you have any ideas?" Asked Lily, soft, not accusatory, and hopeful.

The Headmaster did not say anything, but Alpha spoke up.

"We go to Tom's," She said, "I knew him; he will be providing housing for underage werewolves to get them on his side."

"They can't possibly-" Said Sirius.

"Sirius is right," Said Lily, "That is far too dangerous!"

James just stood there, his left hand in a tight fist, he knew it was a bad idea, but he also knew they had no others.

"It's not a safe idea," Said Remus, "But it is a good one. We will be inside, Alpha and myself, and Alpha will be in some sort of power position, something in charge."

Alpha nodded, "I can only hope and assume that you, Mr. Dumbledore, will be working on a safe camp or something for werewolves, when you have it ready Remus and myself can get the ones with Tom out, the ones that aren't already on his side, and to the safe camp."

Noticing Albus' reluctant lack of disapproval, Sirius jumped out of his seat. "You can't possibly let them do this!"

"Sit down Sirius," Said Alpha. "This is the only plan we have, and safe or not, it's better than going to be slaughtered."

James nodded, "With What's-His-Face," he said, "they have a chance of surviving, but with the ministry they will just kill them on the spot."

"You two should pack now," Said the Headmaster, standing up. "Say your goodbyes, you cannot send letters. Be back as soon as you can."

Sirius would have stayed back to argue but both Remus and Alpha had already gotten up and left with Lily and James -still holding hands- not far behind them. However, he could not leave without saying something,

"You're sending Hogwarts students into war." He said, "I will never let you forget that. Ever." With that he left, leaving a very distraught old wizard in his wake. When he got to the common room, Lily and James were sitting on the couch together, Lily lightly crying and James comforting her. He smiled; even sad they were happy together. However, he didn't have time for that. He looked to James, and they communicated silently, James giving him approval to give Alpha his magic mirror. Then, Sirius headed up to the Marauders dorm.

When he got there Remus was packing his things, clearly not in enough of a hurry to go fast, but Sirius was not surprised by that. Remus needed the mundane task to think, work things though.

"Remus?" Asked Sirius, breaking him out of his packing trance.

"Hey Sirius," He said, his voice that of someone who was broken and sad.

"You take care of yourself," Said Sirius, "and you take care of Alpha."

Remus laughed lightly, "And if she attacks me?"

Sirius smiled, "Ah well, I assumed you'll do someone worthy of the attack, such as waking her up in the morning. So I give you my best wishes and a promise to give you a worthy burial."

Remus laughed, "Then I can safely say I will do as you ask." He sighed, "You're a tossed, you know that?"

"Yes," Said Sirius, "I am, but this isn't goodbye, so don't make it that."

"Yes Captain Sirius," Said Remus, getting back to packing. He noticed Sirius going through James' things, "You giving her the other mirror?"

Sirius nodded, "You are welcome to use it, in fact if you don't I will have to send Alpha after you."

"You can control Alpha now?" Asked Remus as he closed his trunk and put a hovering spell on it, it couldn't be shrunk due to the undetectable extension charm he had on it, a charm all of the Marauders used on their trunks.

After grabbing the mirror, Sirius headed out of the room with him, stopping to speak right outside of the door, "No," he said, "I'll get Alpha, wait up."

Remus nodded, knowing Sirius and Alpha needed to talk before they could part. Regardless of the past few months and the words spoken in that time, he knew the two of them cared a lot for each other.

Sirius headed up, performing the spell and then going to Alpha's dorm. She was packing methodically, shoving all of her books in her trunk when he came in.

"You know you don't have to do your homework anymore right?" Asked Sirius when he walked in, knocking softly as he did so.

Alpha smiled, "I still need to keep up; I'll be coming back." She finished packing, all of her things in her trunk and backpack.

Sirius didn't comment, he sat down on one of the many spare beds and smiled as Alpha joined, sitting next to him, both so close to each other their thighs and arms touched.

"I've brought you this," He said, handing her the mirror.

"What does it do?" She asked, doubting it was just like any other mirror.

"Let's you see your beautiful face," He said, smiling.

Alpha rolled her eyes, happily noticing the complement. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said, with a smirk, "And you're Alpha."

"What else does it do, you prat," She said, laughing.

"It's magical; if you say my name in it we can talk to each other, see our faces and such." He said, knowing they didn't have much time and needing her to know.

"Like walkie talkies?" She asked, a smile creeping on her face when it occurred to her she wouldn't be cut off like the last few weeks again.

"Walkie whaties?" Asked Sirius, not knowing the muggle reference.

"Never mind," She said, "Thank you."

Sirius nodded, "No problem, just take care of yourself and you've earned it."

Alpha smiled, a happy but retrained smile, if only she wasn't about to go to live with her father months before she planned to. She kissed him then, "Thank you again."

He grinned after and through the kiss, but they had to go, they did not have time, they did not even have time for sitting there.

Both realizing that, they stood up and Alpha went to get her trunk, but Sirius stopped her.

"Alpha," He said, taking off his cloak, "Take it; it's resistant to smaller jinxes and such."

Alpha took the cloak and put it on, slipping her backpack on. "I'd offer you mine, but I fear it might be too small."

Sirius laughed as he put the levitation spell on her trunk, linking hands with her as they headed downstairs. When they got downstairs they found the others clearly did not approve of the wait, but they didn't say anything. Alpha flipped up her hood and they walked in silence towards the Headmasters office.

When they got there, Albus had floo powder and two items on his desk. He handed Alpha a pocket watch attached to a chain and Remus a Wizarding watch.

"They are undetectable emergency portkeys," Said the Headmaster, "Say flying rhino fiddlesticks and then the location you wish to go to and they will take you there like any other portkey."

Alpha grinned, _flying rhino fiddlesticks, of course, what else could it be? Take me to (blank)? Of course not!_ She put the watch around her neck as Remus wrapped his watch around his wrist.

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore,"

"Thank you Headmaster," They spoke at the same time, causing the old man to smile.

The Marauders exchanged hugs and a chorus of, "Don't you go off and die" "Stay safe" "ask What's-His-Face if he likes that nickname."

Remus and Alpha then left, calling Knockturn Alley as a starting position.

"Now," Said the Headmaster, "I will need you all to help me by going to the Ivy classroom and getting rid of all copies of the paper, I will speak to Miss. Skeeter tomorrow and that way we can leave this part behind us."

"I'll do it," Offered Sirius, needing to let his frustration out in some way.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Said the Headmaster, "Now you two, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, are free to go back to your dorms, there are no classes tomorrow as the ministry is coming to do a seminar to explain some other law changes."

Lily and James headed off with Sirius then, parting a few yards down the hall. Lily and James watched Sirius walk off sadly.

"He's really upset she's leaving," Said James as they slowly moved their way to their common room holding hands.

"He gave her his cloak," Lily observed, "It's sweet of him, but means more because she took it, it's an American thing."

James nodded, "He gave her my mirror too, though I know he expects Remus to use it as well."

Lily smiled then, "So we aren't totally cut off."

"Nope," Said James, "wingardium leviosa." The portrait door opened, grumbling about the early hour. They sat down on their loveseat, Lily leaning on James.

"I can't believe this is happening," Said Lily. "You are 11 and they tell you about this wondrous world, you don't even stop to think that there are imperfections just as large there."

James nodded and began to play with Lily's hand. "I just can't believe it has happened so quick. Wizards have been trying to make werewolves outlaws for the longest time, but they've never been successful before."

Lily leaned back on James' chest, "What other things have they done?" She asked rhetorically, knowing James knew just as little as her. "They wouldn't have an all-day seminar for just one rule change."

"No, they wouldn't," He agreed, "But with three or four they would, they'd spend the rest of the time justifying it and twisting words so that if it's something touchy, the younger students will instantly side with them and the older ones will reconsider disagreeing."

"I'm almost happy we know people whose lives are so ruined by the law change," She said. "They're going to have a harder time changing our minds this way."

"Do you doubt my stubbornness?" Asked James jokingly.

"Oh of course not," She said, "But your ability to keep your mouth shut however..."

James took on a more serious tone, "You know these new laws might affect you? Being a muggle born female?"

Lily nodded, "I've been working about it a lot actually, I feel bad because Alpha and Remus are out who-knows-where -"

"-Lily," James interrupted, "Just because they're having a rough time, doesn't mean you aren't. Sirius and I, we're about the only ones who have no strictly personal concerns, and even Sirius has his family to some extent to worry about."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You have yours as well, head Auror? If any of these laws are somewhat pro-Voldemort that's a worry."

James didn't reply and Lily looked up at him, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to stop you from being a public twat and get your dad in trouble."

James chuckled and looked down at her, "And I'll protect you from all of those mean death eaters." He said sincerely, so sincerely that Lily didn't have the heart to explain to him that she didn't need a bodyguard. Instead she leaned up and kissed him. Due to the sudden realization of the war and it's impacts on them, the kiss was deeper and needed more. Recognizing this, when Sirius saw them he headed up to Lily and Alpha's room, knowing if they did make it to a bedroom before sleep, they'd go to James'.

Authors Note: Oh my god what a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I sure did. I knew the James/Lilly fluff was near the end, but it just did not make any sense at the binging of the chapter. I know I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had things going on all day and then one two hour event went on until 11 and when I finally got home, I was much too tired to write something of any quality. I have work on Sundays, so it was semi-late when I got home today , which is why it is so late tonight. This chapter is in dedication to , our entwined souls , and all of those lovelies who added me to their author alert, followed the story, and or set this story as their favorite. Have a great day, and if you reply you'll have another chapter by the next night. If not, expect another chapter this coming Sunday!


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome 'Home'

**Welcome 'Home'**

Both Alpha and Remus fell when they got to Borgin and Burkes, a sketchy shop in the heart of Knockturn Alley. Alpha helped Remus up then, and they dusted themselves off.  
"Who's there?" Asked an old man, "I'm warning you I know some gnarly jinxes!" After a couple of seconds in which the pair scarcely breathed the man went back to his upstairs room.  
Alpha and Remus looked at each other and then ducked down, sneaking out of the shop slowly as they had to accommodate for their trunks, trunks that were not levitated and could not be without notifying the ministry where they were as they were underage. Once they got out of the shop they both sighed.  
"Where to now?" Asked Remus, looking at Alpha.  
Alpha sighed, "Take your trunk in one hand, and mine in the other."  
Remus did as she said, and looked over to see what she would do. She lifted up her foot and reached into her boot, fiddling inside it until she pulled up an anklet.  
"It was a gift from John and daddy dearest turned into a portkey, it will take me to wherever his safe house is." She grabbed her trunk with her hand then, and slipped the anklet over her and Remus' latched hands. "Before we go, I need to tell you that I don't know what I will have to do to get him to let you not be thrown in the dungeons where he will throw all of the others, so whatever I say, go with it."  
"Of course," Said Remus.  
Alpha nodded and looked at the anklet, "Take me home." She said, disgust evident in her voice. She hated calling that place, that cage, home. Seconds later Alpha and Remus found themselves in a large room.  
"It's mine," She said to Remus, unlatching their hands and moving her trunk to one of the walls. "I'm going to get you to be in here, I don't trust him to not do away with you one night."  
Remus nodded, out of his element and more than happy to let Alpha -someone who was in their element- take charge. Regardless, he had never been a leader. This had never bugged him, 'followers' were silly, but supporters? Supporters were vital.  
"Have your wand in your pocket," Said Alpha, "And be ready, but don't have it out."  
Remus did so, "Let's go." He said, and Alpha nodded, walking out of the door.  
Alpha walked at such a pace that Remus could tell this was the safe house Voldemort had used when she was last with him. He struggled to keep up, his mind racing when his feet should be. Only 4 hours ago he had been taking an early bedtime, and only two hours ago he had been woken up for food.  
When Alpha finally stopped, they were outside of a lavish door, clearly Lord Voldemorts private quarters. Alpha took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in briskly.  
"You are expecting me I presume," She stated, standing tall and pulling Remus lightly to stand behind her on her right, in her protection.  
Tom Riddle looked up from his seat in a small alcove library, where he had been reading a book. Remus found it very odd to see the most evil man in all of Britain, reading a book with a cup of tea. The man was slightly tall, but more so average, with black short hair just long enough to develop waves, and grey eyes very much so like Sirius' in color, though they were sadistic, and lacked a certain laughter that characterised Sirius'.  
"Oh, yes, dear," he said with such fondness that Remus did a double take, was he faking it because Alpha had someone with her or was that real relief in his voice? That of a father who found her daughter after she had run away. "You bring someone?"  
"He is a werewolf as well," She said, "he is with me, and loyal to me."  
Remus -while discomforted by the possessive manner with with Alpha spoke- was inclined to agree with the statement. When Tom looked at him he nodded, his entire body masked, he had to hide his emotions here, there was too much at risk for him to let them go.  
"But not to me?" Asked Tom with a smirk, was that a smirk of pride? Questioned Remus in his mind, Does he care for Alpha? Remus felt prodding at his mind and glared at Tom, stay out of my mind.  
Alpha's face revealed nothing, but he knew that Tom had tried the same on her. "I have similar goals to yours, Tom, but they are not the same."  
"And what are your goals?" He asked, bookmarking his book and placing it next to his tea. "Come, sit," He said, gesturing to the small loveseat -a copy of the one he sat in- across from his own.  
Remus looked to Alpha, who gave a slight nod before sitting, Remus following her.  
"I do not like the ministry," She said, "And as I now have loyalties in this country, I do not wish to leave for my own and make others suffer."  
"So we share a common enemy," He completed for her, "How interesting." Tom sighed, "I told you this would happen, I told you it was different here, I tried to persuade you to stay with me, out of the pressures of the ministry."  
"I support my decision to leave," She said, "I learned much in my absence."  
"Yes," Said Tom, his voice turning harsh, "Like how to disobey your own father."  
"You do not want another soldier of me," Said Alpha, "don't pretend you are upset at my actions in Hogsmead. Regardless of the disagreement, I now have the loyalty of lifelong friends, a support that your lacking in has caused this long wait to power."  
"Friendship," Said Tom, "Love, it is a weakness."  
"That is where your knowledge is lacking, Tom." Said Alpha, and Remus found himself running through escape measures as she did. How could she say these things to Lord Voldemort?  
"It is not until I die and leave my empire to you," He said, "That you will learn otherwise."  
"And it is not until my friends save the day," She said, "That you will."  
"What do you want?" Asked Tom, knowing the conversation was going nowhere.  
"We seek refuge, and in time we hope to help." She said, "At least, in the war against our common enemy."  
"Smartly worded," Said Tom, "but it is no secret here that this is Remus Lupin, the only Marauder whose face I do not know, and he would never support the killing and enslaving of mudbloods."  
"Neither would I," Said Alpha, "But he is loyal to me, and I am loyal to my cause, a cause in which we share a common enemy."  
"What is your cause, child?" Asked Tom.  
"I wish to end the ministries discrimination, a goal that I have no delusions of reaching without war." Said Alpha.  
Tom sat there for a minute or two, thinking. "When it occurred to me that I would die some day, leaving my land without law to prevent the muggle uprising, I had a child. Soon after, I learned of horcruxes and sent said child, you, to America. However, the Horcruxes can be destroyed, and once that happened I realized that my initial plan was the right one. I had long kept tabs on you, sending men to check your progress and safety, and so it was easy enough to contact you. Because, you see, a horcrux is an object, it can be destroyed, but a legacy? A legacy can never truly end. You are that legacy, Alpha. Even past my death, you will continue to keep the muggles and witches and wizards in line, you will remind them all -if nothing else- of me. For that you are my one weakness, and due to that I will grant you what you ask for , you will be in your room and I will find a suitable room for your friend."  
It was then that it hit Remus that Lord Voldemort was not just evil, he was Tom as well, he was human and he did care very much so for Alpha, if in his own sick demented way.  
"No," Said Alpha, "Remus stays in my room."  
"Oh?" Asked Tom, "So is that his cloak atop your shoulders? Are you two dating?"  
Alpha thought it over in a split second, if Tom knew she cared for Sirius, he would go after him, bring him to her in his own sick demented form of a kindness.  
"Yes," She said, "We are in love."  
Remus continued to look at Lord Voldemort, he had known the possibility of such a lie and knew if he looked over at Alpha it would blow the cover.  
"Fine, fine," Said Tom, "He may stay, being as you are in love I assume you will not need a new bed?"  
Alpha gritted her teeth, knowing Tom was trying to bring up her emotions for John. "Of course," She said, "it would be quite unnecessary."  
Tom smiled an evil smile then," well then, you two can leave now. Feel free to call on the house elves if you need anything. Remember the rules from the summer, Alpha."  
"What about the other werewolves?" Asked Alpha, not standing up. She was clearly unwilling to leave until that topic was addressed.  
"What other werewolves?" Asked Tom, "I do not care for other werewolves. They are just like any other Death Eaters, but they need a break every month."  
"You would be throwing away a string ally if you rejected the underaged werewolves," said Alpha, "you may not feel loyalty to anyone, but they would to you were you to help them out. Even if that help came with a price to pledge loyalty to you."  
Tom sat for a second then nodded, "yes, yes, I will place you in charge of that, maybe through that you will understand the importance of my work."  
Alpha nodded, but rolled her eyes as she did so. She stood up then and motioned for Remus to follow.  
Once they got to the relative safety of Alphas room, Alpha preformed the muffilato spell and then sat down on her couch.  
"I will sleep on the couch tonight," She said, "we can trade."  
Remus nodded, feeling wrong about taking the bed but knowing that Alha would take it personally if he did not.  
"Voldemort cares for you," said Remus, sitting down on his bed. Alha ignored him, "do you care for him?"  
Alpha stayed silent, but when it occurred to her that Remus as waiting for an answer she sighed. "Tom is a sick and twisted man, that is what matters."  
Remus nodded, not wanting to get into the conversation of their relationship any more than Alha did. Alpha politely ordered some food from a house elf of the name Poky and then they sat at her table, eating and planning for the other werewolves. They did not have any time to waste.

Authors Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, but I have to say that reviews will not promise a new chapter as I have an exam this friday and i need to study. This chapter is dedicated to (I hope I spelled that right, I am having to post via my iPad) who has been a more than loyal reviewer!


	28. Chapter 28: The Blood Scare Begins

**The Blood Scare Begins**

James and Lily woke the next morning in the common room, having fallen asleep in conversation. James looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Lily, Lily you should get up, you will want to have food before the lecture."

Lily huffed, but sat up out of James' arms regardless. "You're right," She got up then and stretched again, "I'm going to get a shower."

James winked and after Lily left he stood up himself, heading to his dorm to do the same.

When Lily got to her dorm two things happened at once. For starters, she frowned in realization that it was _her_ dorm again, not _her and Alpha's_ dorm. Secondly, she noticed Sirius sleeping on what used to be Alpha's bed.

"Uh," Said Lily, "Sirius?"

Sirius mumbled something in his sleep and Lily sighed, he could do a cleaning spell, she could let him sleep. She went to her trunk and gathered her uniform before going to clean up. Afterwards she found Sirius still fast asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Sirius, honey, you have to get up."

"Mufdhfjkdhasru," Said Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved Sirius out of the bed. "Morning."

"Ow," Said Sirius, "You know, considering I slept up here for you and James you would think that you would be more appreciative."

"What?" Asked Lily, running a brush through her hair.

"For when you two shagged," He said, "I assumed you'd stay in the common room or go to James' bed, so I came up here."

Lily hit him with a pillow, "We did not _shag_, and thank you for your hypothetical consideration. We really do need to go through; otherwise we will be hungry when the ministry officials are lecturing us on who knows what."

Sirius groaned as they headed out of the dorm, "You got me up for a lecture."

Lily shrugged, "Pretend it is supposed to be a joke and maybe it will be bearable."

"I doubt it," Said James, kissing Lily on her cheek when she and Sirius reached the common room. "Regardless, I'm starved so we should go."

They, Lily and James, latched hand's and the trio headed off to breakfast. By the time they reached the Great Hall it had fully sunk in that last night was truly not a dream, Alpha and Remus were gone. Due to this, breakfast was a quiet affair that was cut off when a young man took to the podium and started speaking to the entire school.

The man was roughly 6 foot tall with black hair and eyes blue like an ink pen. He stood with a sense of self-assuredness that bordered on delusion. When he spoke, he spoke with a sense of self importance that would make people either respect him, or realize he was simply a mouthpiece for others.

"Good morning Hogwarts," Said the man, "My name is Wesley Thatcher and I am here today to talk to you all about some new laws and procedures that will be affect you starting today. Do not worry, your classes have been canceled." Mumbling was heard throughout the hall at that, 'You sure? Because History of Magic isn't sounding too bad right now.' "For starters I am here to let you know that the Ministry has officially declared Britain as in a state of war against You-Know-Who."

Lily physically shoved her hand atop Sirius' mouth to prevent his yelling. She knew that Sirius hated calling Lord Voldemort by You-Know-Who. _It only increases panic!_ He would say, _despite the fact that it makes it seem as if we respect the filthy git_.

There were a few moments of silence as Thatcher allowed the fact to sink in.

"As such, a number of new laws have been passed." Thatcher continued, "For starters Hogwarts will be acting as a safe haven for all students year round. This protection is optional to those who have magical protection at home, however all those who do not have that option when out of school will be required to stay." Gasps throughout the hall were clearly heard. James and Sirius both turned to Lily, whose face was described only by shock.

Lily, James, and Sirius had to be quiet; they couldn't bring attention to themselves for Alpha and Remus' sake. However, other students were not in the same situation.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Sarah Connery, a fourth year muggle born. "You can't force muggleborns to stay against their will!"

Several shhh'es came towards her but another student stood up as well.

"She's right!" Yelled a boy from the Hufflepuff table, "Muggle Borns have just as much right to go home and see their families as the rest of us!"

"Students without magical safety measures at home would be at a particular risk," Said Thatcher, miffed at the negative response he was getting.

"Then allow underage witches and wizards to use magic at their homes," Said a 7th year Ravenclaw, "And focus on defensive education."

"Some 7th years could go with the younger students too," Said Alice Prewett, "I know I would do it."

Frank Longbottom nodded, "And Aurors could do check ins."

"Stop this insolence," Said Thatcher, "This is what we have determined the safest course of action is to be! We cannot risk the statute of secrecy!" No one yelled after that, though mumbles were heard, as it seemed they determined it wasn't worth it.

"The guy's too thick to understand what we're saying," Mumbled Alice to Frank.

After a couple of seconds, he continued. "Thank you, as further protection new rules will be implemented around the school. For starters, the buddy system is required for all students and curfew is moved up to 8:30PM."

After the announcement that muggle borns were not permitted to leave, the announcement that curfew was moved up by an hour and a half did not stir the group at all.

Sitting in her seat leaning slightly on James, Lily found that she was happier than expected. The Hogwarts students weren't buying any of the shpell that the Ministry was putting out, it made her proud to be a student there.

"Furthermore," Said Thatcher, "All those with magical creature's blood as well as human are classified as dark creatures and will be wanted accordingly. This includes but is not limited to werewolves, half-giants, those with veela blood, and so on." A light gasp could be heard from the Slytherin table, Luz Adian was a 5th year and her mother was veela. No-one seemed about to turn her in, but Lily was pretty sure that the Headmaster would do whatever he could to keep her safe until the camps were set up. "All of those persons to which suspicion is raised will be forthwith required to participate in a test to prove their blood-status." Sirius' jaw locked, 'blood-status', he knew there was a point to that word. If they slipped it in now, then later it would be less shock value, it was already common speak. "All group organizations will need to register with the Headmaster before they can receive approval, however all current groups are considered approved." It was then that Lily wondered what would happen to Alpha's cheerleading squads. "Perfect rounds will be limited to those students above age or sixteen with written consent from their parents. However, no parents of non-magical blood may give consent as they cannot truly know what is going on with the war and therefore are not giving informed consent." Yells of disagreement came throughout the hall,

"We have as just as much right to protect as everyone else!" Yelled Lily, past the point of sitting quietly. She stood up then, murmurs from students and smiles from teachers showed Lily she wasn't the only one thinking that way.

"Sit down and stop this insolence!" Yelled Thatcher, "This is an informative meeting, not a debate! These are the measures we have chosen, the decision has been made."

"NO!" She yelled, shocking the people around her. Lily was known as the only Marauder -apart from Remus- who did not question authority.

"Lily," Said James softly, "Lily you need to calm down."

Lily turned and glared at James before looking back at Thatcher, "I understand the laws about age limits, but preventing muggle parents from giving consent is discrimination! I am going to get permission and protect my school just as my non-muggleborn counterparts and _you can't stop me_."

Thatcher smiled a rather sadistic smile, "As I was going to say to complete the informative session, all those found guilty of breaking the new rules, or harboring someone who has done so, will be facing a penalty no less than ten years in Azkaban and with a maximum of the death penalty."

The Great Hall was stunned to silence, save a few Slytherins smirks, though even Slytherins were at a cross of loyalty to themselves, or a prominent member of their house.

Lily glared then, but didn't sit down. The fact was almost irrelevant, though, as Thatcher then nodded and the students were released, welcome to do what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Followed closely behind by Sirius and James, Lily stormed out and headed to the Quidditch pitch. She broke into a run once she broke free of her fellow students. Upon reaching the Quidditch pitch she screamed in frustration. She then screamed again, and again, and again until she found she was crying.

"Hey," Said James, "Hey, Lily-Flower."

Lily gave a watery chuckle and punched James lightly before giving into his hug and then Sirius', who was standing next to him.

"You know I hate that name," She said, wiping her eyes and straightened her posture.

"It's going to work out you know," Said James.

"You don't get it," Said Lily, "Sirius is going to turn 17 in a week, and James your parents can give you approval, I don't come of age until _March_ and my parents can't legally give consent. This, this world has given me _so much_ and now I cannot give back with fear of death."

"Aweh it's not that bad," said Sirius, "Now the bad guys just won't be expecting you."

James laughed, "Well that's because the bad guys don't usually hang out in the common rooms."

"What?" Asked Lily, "No, I think Sirius had a point, I can use a delusion charm or your cloak, not being allowed to monitor will be a great cover."

"Absolutely not," Said James, "it's not safe."

Lily moved her hands to her hips then, "Well of course it's not, _and we're at war_ James."

"Which is why you need to stay as safe as possible," Said James as if it was obvious.

"No," She said, "That is why I need to help make sure there isn't an attack that causes people to be hurt."

"Stop, stop, stop," Said Sirius, showing a rare sense of calamity in the madness, "Lily, James is just worried about your safety, and while I feel for him, I understand where you are coming from. Now, being as if you get caught you would be sent to Azkaban, at least, I think we can agree that you need to stay where you are supposed to be."

"You can't possibly expect me to-"

"Let me finish," Said Sirius, cutting her off. "Now, I think that it will be best to have the person who is best at healing charms and healing potions to stay back in the common room in case of attack, don't you?"

Lily opened and closed her mouth multiple times, "Fine, but Sirius you need to not be so insightful, it's freaky."

Sirius shrugged, "Sometimes I have to make up for the rest of the time."

James laughed happily, just happy that Lily would be relatively safe.

As they headed back to the castle Lily commented, "Does it occur to you that even a year ago Hogwarts was a safe place, and now it's a dangerous cage?"

They didn't reply.

A/N: So here is your Sunday post, I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews won't make a post, but they will make a very happy writer! Thanks so much for reading!

-Leigh


	29. Chapter 29: English, French, Parseltongu

**English, French, Parseltongue, oh my!**

Remus Lupin was a fairly observant fellow. More so than that, he was a _very_ observant fellow. Usually though, there were hundreds of observations to be made, so he learned a little about everyone every day. Of course, he would learn more about those he saw more. However, over the past week, Remus had only observed Alpha Omega-Riddle and to some extent the dreaded Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort.

He noticed how Alpha was not right handed, but ambidextrous. She ate the most American food she could find at any meal and -whenever she noticed it- she would correct her accent from British back to American. He noticed how she preferred muggle writing tools and clothing. Over time, he noticed her affection for John, her dead soul-mate, and Sirius.

During the day he would see her wear Sirius' cloak, going as far as wearing shorts and a tank top so that she was cold enough to need it. After any discussion on the mirror, Remus noted how she stayed on with Sirius for at least an hour. Being as it was Sirius' birthday, he was not surprised when she mirrored him in the morning giving him happy birthday wishes, and promising some sort of gift when they left.

At night, however, Alpha hung up his cloak and climbed into her bed/the couch (depending on whose turn it was). Remus woke her up every morning, noticing how she always slept on the edge, as if John were there comforting her. She mumbled in her sleep, reenacting old conversations with John in her dreams. Remus knew that was how she coped. During the day she didn't think about it, not really. However, in her sleep she pretended he was still there. He knew that her coping method wouldn't work forever, what would her future boyfriend, Sirius perhaps, say when she mumbled John's name in her sleep? For now, though, he knew it was her only way to live through the day.

-0-

"Remus?" Questioned Alpha, "Remus are you even paying attention? They are coming _today_, we actually have to leave soon, so we have to be 100 percent sure of-"

"Yes, yes," Said Remus, halting her nervous rant. "We will go to the campsite that we set up yesterday and the day before, where all of the underage werewolves will come soon after we get there."

Alpha nodded, "Okay so let's run through the list-"

"What would we do without the list?" Mocked Remus good naturedly, "Oh Holy list of the American gods."

"Ha ha," Deadpanned Alpha, but her smile proved that she was amused. Over the past week, Remus had set it upon himself to keep the mood light, something Alpha didn't notice per se, but did appreciate. "Okay, muggle repelling charms, check, portkey keys, check, magically enhanced tents, check, magic masking spells, check, beds, blankets, etc., check, what else am I missing?"

Remus looked at the list, "The pens for when werewolves transform?"

Alpha's face personified panic, "Did I forget to set those up? Oh god, that's bad, I'll have to do that-"

Remus grabbed Alpha's hand, "Alpha calm down, I set those up while you made the port key keys remember?"

"Oh yeah," Said Alpha, "What else? I remember setting up the plants and such, for food and the potions and such to heal everyone after the change."

Remus nodded, "And we packed last night for our tent."

Alpha nodded, they had decided they would share a tent at the edge of the camp; the part that people would portkey to, to welcome everyone. Thankfully, this tent had beds for each of them. Alpha would stay right outside of the area of the tent for the sick and wounded, as she was better than Remus at healing spells and didn't care much for battle (even though they both knew she was more powerful than Remus.)

"Well," She said, "We might as well go, I've got to say goodbye to Tom, you go ahead in case someone shows up early somehow."

Remus nodded, knowing she -for now at least - was in minimal danger around Tom. He doubted anyone was getting there early, as there were only five others that they had found before the ministry exterminated them. The werewolves that were of age had gone too far underground to even get an image of how successful the Ministry had been so far. Not that it was all that important, as Remus and Alpha had determined they could only help so many.

He grabbed his trunk and sighed, "Well, I'll see you there." He twisted a simple gold band on his finger, "Lily and James 5ever."

Alpha chuckled as he left, really liking her password, and then grabbed her trunk, setting a levitation spell on it as she headed to Toms quarters.

On the way, she passed the banquet hall. She knew Tom used it for his very important meetings with his inner circle. Due to this, when she passed the room and heard talking, she stopped, put a delusion charm on herself, and crouched to put her ear to the door and listen.

"...reiking Shack seems to be an unguarded entrance to Hogwarts, but they will surely put magical means of protection soon which is why we must attack soon." Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"Good, good," Said Tom, "And what day do you propose we attack?"

It was then that Igor Karkaroff spoke, "March 28, this up and coming Thursday."

Alpha felt her heart rate quicken, they were attacking Hogwarts. She had to get to Sirius, but no, the more she knew, the better.

However, she knew that they could notice her any second, and so with fear of not even being able to warn them something was happening, she grabbed her trunk and whispered, "Lily and James 5ever."

In the banquet hall Tom Riddle wore his mask, not letting anyone know he knew of an intruder listening in on his private meeting. He recognized her magic, the power too much to go anywhere without being noticed. Everyone else in the meeting had clearly assumed that it was Tom's, but Tom knew better. He didn't do anything about it though; _let her warn her friends about it_, he thought, _Hogwarts is but one battle in the war, regardless, they are not strong enough to stop my army_.

When she got to the camp, she felt cold almost instantly and pulled Sirius' cloak on.

"Good, you're here," Said Remus, "They're going to be here any minute now. "

Alpha nodded, "But Remus, there's something-"

"We don't have time," Said Remus. Dusting off his pants as he stood up from a patch of firewood, "Incendio," The wood set aflame quickly, providing much needed warmth. They couldn't use any weather spells as it messed with the muggle repellant spells because it was such a small camp. There was a huge fire pit in the middle with four tents surrounding it. At the front entrance was Remus and Alpha's tent, which doubled as a clinic. If you were facing the entrance of the clinic tent (which was facing the fire as well as the back, it had two entrances) to the right of that was the girls tent. The tent had five beds, enough for everyone as well as if anyone else came. To the left of the clinic tent was the tent for the guys, also five beds. Opposing the clinic tent was the full moon tent. The tent had 12, allowing maximum occupancy, small cells that were strong enough to hold in werewolves. Small mattresses were in the cells, and though they were barred they still had curtains allowing for privacy when they got dressed in the morning. Additional sound killing spells were on that tent, because the transformations were going to be particularly bad in the cells and their yells would break the usual sound proofing spells.

It was then that the werewolves arrived, a small gang of three boys and two girls. They had all been sent the letter with the portkey key, and they had all sent back responses saying they would come. They all looked around in amazement, obviously not used to doing their own magic.

The tallest of the group was a black haired boy, standing at six feet tall. He carried two bags, one backpack and pink duffel for the small girl he held his right arm over. The little girl stood at about four feet, with long braided hair, pink overalls, and a white shirt.

The other boys looked to be twins, both of average height with dark black hair and blue eyes like an ink pen. They each had backpacks, cloaks, and sleeping bags tied to the bottom of their bags. One of the two had their wand in their left hand, the other in their right so that their wands almost touched. They held their wands awkwardly; they'd clearly had no training with them. That was something Alpha and Remus were hoping to fix.

The last of the group was a tall black haired girl who looked to be fifteen, though Alpha and Remus knew her to be 16 as of the last month. She wore jeans and a hoodie, clearly used to living in the muggle world. Alpha noticed a wand hanging out of her back pocket with a nod, good, they only needed to get the one wand.

Alpha spoke up then, "Hello everyone, my name is Alpha, me and my friend Remus here are also werewolves, as you know, and we have made this camp as a temporary safe zone until Mr. Dumbledore works something else out." No one said anything for a second before the boy spoke up,

"I don't know how you are planning to do the sleeping arrangements, but my little sister Letta is staying with me." He said it simply, there was no debate. "She's only 7, she can't defend herself."

Alpha nodded, "We had boys and girl's tents set, but if you are sure you want her with you, everyone will stay in the tent to the right of me, it's probably better to have everything centralized anyway."

Remus nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. He wasn't a leader, he didn't want to be the one they came to, not that he dislike them, and it just wasn't his thing.

"Okay so, let's all sit down by the fire and get out of the cold, we can discuss what's going to happen and do some introductions," Alpha said. She led them to the fire, sitting down criss cross on one of the towels. She watched as everyone did the same, happy the fire wasn't too big as she could see everyone.

"Let's start with introductions," Alpha said, "We'll go clockwise with me first." No-one disagreed so she continued, "So as I said my name is Alpha Omega, I am sixteen. Before the new legislation I went to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, and before that I lived in America. I don't do Quidditch but I do cheer which appears to be an American thing. I will be staying in the clinic tent and if you need anything at any time tell me, even if it's around 2AM."

Remus, who was sitting to her left, spoke up then, "My name is Remus Lupin, I was also a student at Hogwarts, but I am French, not American. I am sixteen as well, but I don't do any sports. You are welcome to come to me, but I will probably send you to Alpha."

"Are you a werewolf?" Asked the black haired girl, who was sitting next to him? "I mean, you didn't say it and you went to Hogwarts."

Remus smiled, "Yes, I am a werewolf."

The girl nodded, "Good, well, not good, I mean who wants to be a werewolf, you know. Not that it's a bad thing! I mean, it's not, you're not a-"

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Said Alpha with a smile, amused at the girls flustering speak.

"Oh yes, I'm next," Said the girl, "My names Juliana Crawford, I'm sixteen, a werewolf, I can't do any real magic, but I was bitten right before my first year, so I still have a wand. I lived in one of the werewolf shelters, but ran away when the ministry came and dragged everyone away. Err, I like reading a lot, I've read a lot of potions and spell books so I know some stuff in theory."

Alpha nodded as her talking slowed down and she finished, the nod let the first twin know he could talk.

"Uhm," Said the boy, "My name is Morgan, I'm 13, a werewolf of course, and yeah."

The next boy spoke up then, "Sorry," he said, "Morgan's really shy. My name is Malcolm Terris, I'm 13 too. We were born in Wales but we got bit here when we were 7, but our Mom was killed so we stayed. We were in a shelter as well, we played Quidditch and such with the other boys, but not the girls, they just wanted to _read _and _braid their hair_, very weird."

Alpha chuckled lightly; Morgan and Malcolm were just so cute.

Up next was the little girl, Letta. "My name is Letta and I am seven years old." She put out her hands then, showing them 7 fingers. "I like coloring and when Travis reads to me, he's a really good reader-er."

Travis smiled down at the girl before speaking up, "My name's Travis, the both of us are werewolves because our Mum and Da were as well, but they died a long time ago. We didn't live in the shelters but we're used to the camping. I'm seventeen, and I know that is of age, but I couldn't send my sister without me."

Alpha scrunched up her face, "Don't lie again." She decided after a few seconds of thought, "I would have let you come if you had told us the truth. As it stands, we could use someone who can use magic outside of the field without being detected."

The boy nodded, but didn't respond, Alpha knew then that his loyalty was to Letta, not her. She could respect that though, so she didn't push it.

"Okay so everyone who is of Hogwarts age, we will teach you some magic, defensive mostly." Said Alpha, "And we will have to hunt for meat, and unless someone knows how to use a bow and arrow, that job is going to rest on Travis as he is the only one that can use magic outside of the bubble." Travis nodded and Alpha continued, "The safe zone is marked by a pink glow around the camp.." And on she went, explaining how the camp would work. How anyone 16 or older would work on shifts to make sure someone was awake outside to watch. She also let them know in advance that the transformations were going to be rough, the cells were small but they were the best available.

"Anything is better than the pits they use at the shelters," Said Juliana. The twins nodded vigorously and Alpha looked to Remus who sighed, bad things happened to most werewolves. After she finished explaining the rules and such, it was dark, and time for dinner.

"Well," Said Alpha, "I have sandwich makings in the clinic tent, let's go get food then come out here, socialize."

Everyone stood up eagerly, though they all let Letta go first. It was clear that her cuteness had won everyone over. After she got the conversation started, Alpha slipped away, grabbing Remus as she did so.

"Alpha?" He asked once they got to the clinic tent, "I know we need to discuss the after, but is right now the best time?"

"I overheard one of Tom's meetings before I left," Said Alpha in a hushed rush. "We have no time, next Thursday Tom is attacking Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack."

Remus went to his trunk, "then you are right, no time, JAMES, SIRIUS, LILY!" He split, talking to Alpha and calling for the remaining Marauders on the Mirror. "Go, talk, socialize, they're scared now, it will put them all at ease to know you."

Alpha opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded, she suddenly felt a lot older. "Okay," she said, "they are attacking a week after Sirius' birthday- tell him I said happy birthday.- anyway, he only had his inner circle, Lucius and uhm, oh god, Karafoft? No. Was it, uhm, uh, no Karkaroff!"

"Yes, yes, SIRIUS, LILY, JAMES, SOMEONE ITS A BLOODY EMERGENCY!" Remus spoke, splitting into two conversations again. "Now _go_!"

Alpha ran out then, feeling like she was in an emergency, looking back.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Juliana "is Remus okay? I mean, not that I care, oh, uhm, not that I don't care!"

"Oh, yeah, no worries," Alpha smiled honestly, "really, you're all safe."

"Then who is in danger?" Asked Travis, hugging Letta closer to himself with his right arm. He did not seem particularly concerned, but curious. The hug seemed to be reflex more than anything else.

Sensing Alpha's reluctance, Juliana spoke up, "don't protect us from the war by not telling us, we're too old for that. Letta here is the only one that would benefit from that, and I think she just passed out. While I am not so bold as to say we have been affected more or less than you, I will let you know that this war is already ours."

Malcolm spoke then, "Juliana has clearly decided that she wants to know. We have as well."

Alpha nodded, "well then, Hogwarts is going to be under attack in a week, Remus is warning-"

"How?" Asked Juliana, "I mean, we aren't allowed an owl, that's what you said, and there are no fireplaces."

"Marauder tricks," smiled Alpha, "anyway, I am nervous, that is all. Really though, we are all safe here."

The odd pack nodded, happy that they were safe, but filled with a sort of dread, worry about what was to come.

-0-

"Remus, Remus slow down, what is it?"

"Lily, you don't understand, there is no time to slow down," Said Remus, a state of urgency in his voice, "next Thursday, Tom plans to attack Hogwarts by way of the Shrieking Shack!"

"WHAT? Okay. I will get the others, goodbye!"

"Wait, Alpha, Alpha ah," Remus chuckled at the absurd reason he was telling Lily to wait in a time of emergency. "Alpha wished Sirius a happy birthday."

Lily nodded and the mirror once again showed Remus' face. He could only hope now.

-0-

"So you're from America?" Asked Juliana, "That's so cool, what's it like there?"

Alpha smiled, happy with the change in topic. "So different, muggles know about witches and wizards even."

"That's madness," Commented Malcolm, "Sounds easier though."

Alpha nodded, "Twice the schoolwork though, because we learn muggle things too."

"Still, 'least you got school," Said Juliana, "Anyplace where werewolves are free is better in my book."

Travis nodded, "I didn't know America was such a.. 'Holy land' of sorts."

Alpha shook her head, disagreeing, "You'd be just as persecuted there, racism and all. Regardless, you can talk to the headmaster if you want to go to school, you just need to ask. I had no idea there were so many of you guys not in school until Remus told me."

"Can't leave Letta," Said Travis plainly.

Alpha shrugged, "Try at least. A werewolf with no education? How on earth could you provide for Letta here?"

Letta appeared to have dozed off when Travis glared. "I take care of her, don't you mind. Keep your nose out of others business will you?"

Alpha rolled her eyes, "Whatever works for you."

Remus nudged her when he sat down, "Letta is plenty healthy, leave him be."

Juliana spoke to Remus then, clearly happy he was back. "And you're French?" At Remus' nod she spoke again, "Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui," Replied Remus.

"Hey, not fair," Said Alpha, "Speak English if you want to talk!"

"Eh bien, quelqu'un est assez grincheux, n'est-ce pas?" Laughed Remus.

"Américain idiot ..." Laughed Juliana, and everyone joined in, the message close enough to the English meaning.

"Oh ha ha," Said Alpha, smiling but not laughing, "Watch out, I'll start speaking in parseltongue."

"You can speak to snakes?" Asked Juliana, not laughing anymore. "I thought that was a Slytherin thing?"

Alpha shrugged, "Guess not."

Before anyone else could comment, Remus interrupted. "How about we stick to English?"

Malcolm and Morgan nodded eagerly, Juliana had clearly already moved on, but Travis eyed Alpha wearily.

"_Scared of the tiny pink haired girl are we?_" Hissed Alpha, causing Remus to smack his forehead, a habit he had gotten from Alpha.

Travis shrugged nonchalantly, "_Should I be?_"

"I approve," Said Juliana, "You two should date. It'd be cool, you could have a pet snake and-"

"How about we turn in for the night?" Suggested Remus, he phrased it like a question, but no-one seemed to disagree.

Alpha bid everyone goodnight along with Remus and they headed to the clinic tent.

"She raised a good point," Said Alpha, lying in the bed next to Remus'.

"Oh?" Said Remus, thinking she was referring to the dating.

"Yeah," Alpha said thoughtfully, "A pet snake, why didn't I ever think of that?"

"You really shouldn't take this so lightly," Said Remus, "Being a parselmouth isn't a good thing here."

"Oh yes," Said Alpha, "And keeping it a secret helps a lot with their trusting me."

Remus didn't reply, he just went to sleep.

-0-

-0-

0-0

A/N: Hello all! It's a fairly long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Though it didn't follow my usual chapter pattern, it was more informative than anything else. Ah well, I hope Juliana Crawford enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Leigh


	30. Chapter 30: Figuring Each Other Out

**Figuring Each Other Out**

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought. The fireplace was running, but no heat was coming from it. The Headmaster did not need the heat, but found that looking into the flames was helpful to the thought process.

"Headmaster!" Yelled James, accompanied by Sirius and Lily, as he burst into the office, "I have really important information."

The Headmaster looked over calmly, "Ah, Mr. Potter and Black, Ms. Evans, welcome. Now, on with your information, and next time, if it is truly important, just tell me the information, there is no need to preface with its importance."

"Lord Voldemort intends to attack Hogwarts through the shrieking shack next Thursday," Said Sirius, a strange look on his face, a mix of anger (_On my birthday? Was it necessary?_)and concern.

The headmaster stayed calmly seated, "How did you come by this information.

"Alpha," Was the only explanation that Lily provided.

The Headmaster nodded, "And how are they? Ms. Omega and Mr. Lupin."

"They appear to be doing fine; they set up camp this afternoon." Said Lily, answering his questions rather than questioning why they existed. Time had taught her that it led her to the answer she wanted quicker.

The Headmaster nodded, but did not say anything.

"Headmaster, with all due respect-" Spoke Lily, but Dumbledore put his hand up.

"I will handle the attack," He said, "However; I do have a favor to ask of you three. It is of the utmost importance, and must be done in secret. It concerns the long term lodging of Ms. Omega, Mr. Lupin, and their friends."

"Whatever it is," Said Sirius, "I will help."

Lily and James nodded as the Headmaster continued. "I hoped as much, now, old myths and such speak of something called the Chamber of Secrets, please take a seat by the way, now, can any of you tell me what that is?"

Lily sat down next to James and spoke up as Sirius sat down in a chair. "I read about it, it was theorized to be Salazar Slytherin's room of sorts. It was hidden within the castle, and no-one knows where it is. It's believed by the magical community at large to be a myth."

"Any why do you specify at large, Ms. Evans?" Asked the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because, Sir, I am pretty sure that you are about to ask us to search for it to hold Alpha and Remus." Said Lily with distinct certainty.

"You are quite correct," Said Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "I feel that you three are distinctly qualified to find anything in this school." The three looked at each other and grinned, happy to be able to help. "Now, as classes are over for the day, you are welcome to start your search tonight."

"What about curf-" Said Lily, but Sirius gave her a look that shut her up.

The Headmaster smiled, "Ah, I am sure that will not be a problem with students of your expertise."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Said Sirius, standing up to leave, "Have a nice day."

James and Lily nodded, bidding the Headmaster farewell as they left.

"Did the Headmaster just give us permission to stay past curfew?" Asked Sirius, with disbelief in his voice.

"Maybe so," Said Lily, "But the other teachers did not, it is probably best that we stay out of their queue of sight. Come on, let's go to the dorm, and look over the map."

James nodded, "The castle's just too big to just go at it, not in any decent time frame that is."

Sirius agreed, he would prefer just 'wing it', but he wanted Alpha, and Remus, back as soon as possible.

As Sirius gazed off into the distance, worrying about Alpha, Lily mumbled to James. "You know why he is letting us start right now, right?"

James nodded, Sirius needed to be kept busy so that he wouldn't worry about the attack. While James resented being used as a Sirius-sitter, he knew the Chamber had to be found and Sirius wasn't exactly known for his subtlety so it was important he be distracted.

Once they got to Lily's dorm Lily pulled out the Marauder's map, something they kept in her dorm as there were no pesky dorm mates to worry about. She opened up the map and activated it before setting it -fully spread- on the floor.

James sat down, Lily next to him, and Sirius sat across.

"Scavenger hunt time," Said Lily, her eyes scanning over the map.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Asked Sirius.

"A space that's not used for anything, or at least abandoned." Said James.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, or anything that seems out of place, like a statute with no purpose."

With that, they got to searching.

-0-

At werewolf camp the next day they began training. Remus ran over defense magic and Alpha walked around, checking the wards and adding any that came to her mind. Honestly, those were few. Alpha spent most of the time in deep thought. Worrying about Hogwarts, considering what possible set up's Mr. Dumbledore had in mind, thinking about Sirius, worrying about the camp, there was a seemingly endless list of people and things she needed to deal with. After an hour or so of this, Alpha noticed someone moving behind her and raised her wand.

"Stupi-" Yelled Alpha, "Oh Jesus, it's just you."

Travis smirked in reply, "What are you doing? Hunting the terrible ants?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Asked Alpha, not justifying his question with a response.

Travis rolled his eyes, "No wand, remember? I'm still not sure -given that I do not have a wand- how I will be any help with hunting, beyond the fact that I've done it for a while."

"Good point," Alpha admitted, albeit begrudgingly, "I'm not sure what my thought process on the wandless man doing magic outside of the camp was."

Travis appeared to take note of her admittance before heading past the border. "Well, I might as well hunt; you can come with, if you like."

Alpha rolled her eyes and followed, "So how?"

"How what?" Asked Travis, moving a branch over for himself then letting it fall back, right into Alpha's face.

Alpha glared and ducked to avoid the branch, "How do you hunt? You didn't appear to have any weapons with you."

"That's because I figured out how to make a bow fit into Letta's duffle. Not like I can let you know about my strengths before I know your weaknesses." Said Travis.

Alpha mentally belittled herself, how had she not noticed the bow he had slung over his shoulder? "Duh," She said to herself, in response she could hear Travis -now farther ahead than she would like- laughing. She ran up, catching up to him.

"Look I had-"

"Shh!" He said harshly, but lowly, his bow was pulled and he had it aimed at a rabbit.

_Rabbit?_ She questioned internally, but determined that beggars couldn't be choosers and didn't say anything. Not particularly caring to watch the rabbit, she turned to look at Travis. He had a concentrated look on his face and was breathing shallowly before letting go of the bow in a decidedly effortless manner. Alpha found her eyes following the arrow as it went into the rabbits head. She didn't comment aloud, but she internally noted that it was a really good shot.

As Travis moved on, Alpha tried to follow without making too much nose, but she could tell she was. She didn't speak though, getting the idea to be quiet. In the end they had one deer and two rabbits, plenty of food. On the way back, they found themselves in pleasant conversation. When they got back to the werewolf camp, a little past lunch, they found everyone sitting around the campfire talking.

Alpha didn't comment on them not training. She had left the schedule to Remus, so she didn't really think she had a say. Remus looked from Travis to her and gave her an indecipherable look before saying anything.

"Good hunt?" He asked, nodding toward the deer that Alpha was carrying ("I can carry it", "I'm just trying to be polite", "You just don't think I can do it because I am a girl", "Just take it") and the three rabbits that Travis had.

"Yeah," Said Travis, his face clearly stressed until he saw Letta asleep on one of the extra mattresses they had brought out for her. He chuckled slightly; amused that she had convinced them to bring it out for her so she could sleep with everyone around.

Setting the dead animals on a sort of hammock off to the side, Alpha and Travis joined the group, Alpha sitting next to Remus and Travis sitting on the mattress with Letta. They joined in the merry conversation there, Alpha smiling wide when she noticed how Remus was trying so hard to fend off Juliana's flirtation, and having difficulty because he didn't really want to. They talked like that until dinner, when Travis cleaned the meat and Alpha cooked it all, cooked she knew it would last longer. With a pleasant dinner everyone headed to bed, Travis staying to take the first watch.

Once they got to their tent, Alpha and Remus went straight to the mirror, needing to know how Hogwarts was working to prevent the attack. However, when they called to the mirror, they found that Hogwarts was not planning for the battle. Hogwarts was in it.

-0-

-0-

A/N: Hello guys! Hope you like this chapter, it was more my normal length. On the bright side, I figured out how this story is going to end and a general idea for the sequel so there is that to look forward to! Please review! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31: Lose Some, Win Others

**Lose Some, Win Others**

Lucius Malfoy was a smart man but an incompetent Occlumens. Thankfully, however, he was indeed loyal to Lord Voldemort. That is why, when he noticed the power shift and connected the dots he instantly told his Lord.

"My Lord," He said, interrupting Karkaroff, "I sense a great power has left and I feel that someone has been spying on our meeting."

Lord Voldemort did not say anything for a couple of seconds then he spoke. "We attack tomorrow." He stood up then and walked out of the room, "Assemble my best fighters at dawn." With that he left, not leaving any question.

-0-

When the Marauders received the urgent call from Remus at was around 3AM, which was why it took Lily everyone so long to answer. By the time they finished their search for possible places that the Chamber of Secrets could be it was 6. Splitting the places between James and Lily, and Sirius they head out. The unspoken agreement that James and Lily would become a James when class started so that Lily could cover for them and take notes.

After splitting from Sirius, Lily and James headed to a tower on the west of the school, it wasn't used for any classes and while they were all pretty sure it wasn't there-Chamber meant underground to them- it was worth checking out considering they only had five places. It also happened to be right by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a place that no-one would go to without a girl. When they reached the bathroom, not far from the tower, the 7 AM bell rang.

"Good, we've still got an hour," Said Lily, not wanting to be late to classes. They headed down to the tower, walking up a circular stairwell to a small room with glassless windows covering the walls, or lack thereof. "God," Said Lily with awe.

"I know," Said James, looking around in wonder, "You could see the entire lake from here, the lake, the whomping willow, perfect stake out."

"Yeah," Said Lily, "I was going to say that it was beautiful, but you know what." She thought for a second, "You're right too."

It was then that James screamed and ran behind Lily.

"What is it?" Asked Lily, concerned but mostly confused.

"Snake, snake," Said James, pointing to a little green snake.

"Oh!" Said Lily, the oh sounding more of a cross between oh and awe. "It's a rough green snake, but these guys are from North America, what's it doing here?"

"Sirius," Said James, "It's a 'present' from his mum, he just let it go."

Lily sighed and grabbed the snake, clearly it was supposed to be a pet, a domestication spell had clearly been cast as it easily swirled around her hand. "While I'm not sure I'd want a pet snake, I don't have the stomach to feed it and pets should be fluffy, I don't get the fear of a _non-venomous_ snake."

James rolled his eyes and eyed the snake wearily as they headed to the abandoned bathroom. When they got to the bathrooms James looked confused, not sure what he was supposed to look for as he had never been in the girl's bathroom before.

"This," Said Lily, turning to the sink, "this is off. All of the other bathrooms, the sinks are on the wall, here, they're in a circle in the middle."

"The chamber," Said James, before they were able to go to the sink though, a bell rang through the school. The sound was soft because of how far they were from the great bell. When they heard it, Lily stuffed the snake in her pocket and ran with James to see where the attack was occurring.

"I thought Remus said it was next week?" Yelled James as they ran, the urgency seeming to require raising his voice even though no-one was around them.

"He did," Said Lily, "The plans must have changed but let's hope it's still the shack."

Running out of the front of the school to the Whomping Willow where there were indeed Death Eaters piling out of the underground path, Lily and James (holding hands) ran into Sirius.

"I thought Remus sai-" He spoke, but got cut off by Lily.

"Change in plans," Said Lily, but there wasn't any time to speak because the battle had begun.

Before Lily could utter a single spell, James and Sirius turned on her. "Go, set up in the hospital wing, Poppy's off right now, that's probably why they changed the attack date, anyway, wake up everyone, and start healing."

"But-"

"JUST GO!" Said Sirius, knowing that James gave the explanation because he cared, but knowing they didn't have any free time for more than a few words. Students and teachers ran past them, wand raised. Sirius smiled grimly at his transfiguration professor and the Headmaster as they ran past.

Lily huffed, but when James almost got hit by a spell because they were busy sending her away, she left.

"I love you!" Yelled Lily, "Don't die!" When she got to the hallway she pulled her wand to her throat, "Sonorous. HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK!" She took the spell off then and sighed when she got to the empty Hospital Wing. She took a deep breath before setting up light and a spelled paper that would record who came in and what was wrong with them, as well as what she did to help. It took a couple of spells, and she wasn't even sure it worked when she finished except that exactly then a Hufflepuff with the name 'Alexis Purdue' came in with a heavily bleeding cut on her leg.

Lily levitated the paper to the wall and then ran to Alexis to help her limp before bringing her to a back bed. "Alexis," Said Lily, "I don't know if you know me, but my name is Lily and I'm going to help you."

"Where... is... Poppy?" Said the girl, shutting her eyes tight and speaking labored, the pain was clearly bad.

Lily ran a diagnostic spell on her and sighed, "I'm taking an advanced charms class that specifies on healing, I'm the only who takes it, it's like an apprenticeship with Poppy really." As she treated she talked, stopping to perform spells and continuing as she walked away to get potions. "I'm really the only person here qualified; I don't have 'permission' to fight anyway. Now, this is a blood replenishing potion and a pain potion and a pepper up, I wouldn't usually approve of the last two for this injury, but if you want to fight..."

"I want to fight," Said the Hufflepuff, "My little sister is hiding right now and my other friends are fighting, I'm not approved but they can't stop me."

Lily smiled, "You're very brave."

After the girl finished the potions she stood up and ran, "That's a big deal coming from a Gryffindor," She stopped real quickly before running out, "You're really kind."

Lily smiled, but the girl ran away and three more came in, so there was little time to consider it.

As time went by, more and more people came in, anyone she knew she would ask rushed questions as to how it was going. By the middle of the day, it was clear no-one was winning. The problem was that Lord Voldemort didn't care when he lost or injured people, and so while the Death Eaters had more deaths (no-one was there to treat them) the Hogwarts deaths meant more in the win or lose category.

By the afternoon time Lily couldn't decide if she was happy or scared that James and Sirius hadn't been in all day. Happy, they hadn't been too hurt, scared that either they were dead or just not coming for help. When they came in at ten, Lily gasped and it was all she could do to stop herself from running to them. They were bloodied up so their grins were sort of scary. They yelled when they got in, followed by others.

"WE WON!" They yelled unison, "The Death eaters left!"

Lily whooped along with the rest of everyone but continued to work. The battle was over against the Death Eaters, but the battle to keep the wounded stable was not. When she caught up with those in there and got to Sirius and James' many cuts and other harms, Lily started asking questions.

"Why did no Aurors come?" She asked, "I mean an attack on Hogwarts? I sent a fifth year that came here hurt from fighting to send an owl, stopped him from fighting. Anyway," She handed them a multitude of potions, "Don't ask, and just take them."

Sirius almost asked regardless, but determined that she was right and he probably didn't want to know. After the two teens took the potions they followed Lily to keep the conversation.

As Lily healed a young first year Gryffindor her heart broke, this kid was lucky to be alive and as it was he seemed to have lost his hearing completely. The look on his face was clear as she gave him dreamless sleep potion, he would do it again. When she got to Frank Longbottom, that year's Head Boy, his head was downcast.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sirius as Lily ran a diagnostic spell, "Besides the obvious that is."

"Morgana died," He said, his face clenching as Lily did her work to keep him stable.

"Come on Frank," She said, not emotionally ready to deal with the deaths as every single one seemed her fault. "I'm going to bring you over here, I can't do it all, you guys are going to need to go to St. Mungos."

"You'd better wait to do that," Said Alice, 7th year Gryffindor girl prefect. "Mungo's was just attacked, that's why no Aurors came and same on the healers." She went to hand the note to Lily, but Lily was already walking away to work on her next patient. Regardless of the lack in St. Mungos, she had done what she could and made them as stable as possible. Instead, Alice gave it to James.

"Alice," Said Frank, "Take the other 7th year prefects, get everyone to the great hall in grade order and alphabetical within the grades. We need to account for everyone."

Alice nodded and headed out, yelling to the crowd, which seems filled with all of the prefects, "If you're healthy to go, or when you are, get your house to the Great Hall! Order by year and last name!"

"An attack on St. Mungos?" Asked Sirius, talking to James and a distracted Lily.

"Yeah," Said James, "It's going on until the end of next week. They must have seen Alpha and changed the day, it's a smart attack."

Sirius didn't like using a positive adjective towards the Death Eaters, but James was right.

"No,no,no,no,no, come on, no." Murmured Lily, frantically working on a fifth year prefect who was cut all over; The blood just wouldn't stop flowing. "Accio potion," She said, giving the boy the potion, but it was too late. She stood there for a second then wiped her eyes, if she didn't move on more were going to die.

Over the next thirty minutes Lily kept working, and Sirius and James helped as much as they could, though all they could really do was calm a bruise. Just as she thought it would never end, a band of saviors wearing St. Mungos uniforms came in.

"Madame Pomfrey!" She yelled running to the school healer who seemed astounded by the sheer number of wounded. "Oh thank you so much for coming, I did the best I could, there's a list with everything there and we're almost out of potions and such, but I _had _to use the pepper ups and pain relievers so that people could get back to fighting and -"

"Don't worry," Said Poppy, a calm serene look on her face, "It's going to be okay, go take a calming draught, there are only twenty or so left, we can handle this."

Lily nodded, "What about the dead?" She questioned lightly.

Poppy got a look in her eye that James could not decipher; it seemed a mix of pity and awe. "How many?"

"Two, in here, but I know some were hit with the killing curse." She continued to talk small, and James grabbed her hand for support.

Poppy sighed, angry that the attack had happened; something that Hogwarts was just not set for was battle. No teachers had the medical training and familiarity that Lily did, but at the same time Poppy knew the healing was not the art for her. After all of that, to have deaths, Poppy couldn't imagine all of that at 16.

"I will take care of them," Said Poppy, "Now go, get your calming draught."

"Yes, yes," Said Lily, but she knew she wouldn't take the potion. "Those with Frank are critical; I've gotten them as stable as I can but-"

"Lily," Said Poppy sternly, "Go."

Lily nodded and left with James and Sirius. She was exhausted but at the same time, she knew she had to do something productive. "Let's look at the other spots for the chamber."

"What?" Asked Sirius, stopping James and Lily, "Now?"

"Now," said Lily, and James nodded.

"Sirius, I'm still overdosing on fight or flight, I've got to do something." He said, "And I am sure Lily is the same."

Lily nodded, but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure she could have taken much more of the battle healing, but that was a topic for another time.

"Well I got the bell tower," Said Sirius.

"Okay," Said James, "Well, we got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Lily said something was off about the sinks, its right up here, let's check that first."

Lily nodded with Sirius and they headed to the bathroom, Lily in front. She went to investigate the sinks, starting on the side by the wall she circled, looking at the faucets and mirrors for something out of the ordinary. When she got to the middle sink in line with the hallway to the stalls, she leaned over to look at the faucet in more detail.

"Why do you have Tosser?" Questioned Sirius as the snake slithered out of her cloak pocket and into the sink.

"Found 'em," Said Lily, "You named him Tosser? How can you name something then throw him out!?"

"Guys," Said James, directing Lily to turn back around as the snake wrapped around the faucet and hissed.

_Hiss hissy hiss hissy hiss hiss_

The sinks moved out and as Tosser slithered away the sink he slithered around sunk down. The small green snake went down then, into the chambers. The three teens looked at each other in surprise, they had found the Chamber. Grabbing Lily's hand, James walked with her and Sirius to look down. Through the vertical tunnel came the biggest snake they had ever seen. Lily shut her eyes and covered James and Sirius' before backing up.

"it's a basilisk," She said, "If you look at his eyes directly, you die, if you look at the reflection you get petrified. The venom is deadly."

"And we just let it loose on post-battle Hogwarts," Said James, his eyes widening. They didn't have time to let it sink in, as the great snake was already in the bathroom.

"Stupify!" Yelled Lily, joining James and Sirius in casting any offensive spell she could think of with her eyes shut.

"Bombarda!"

"Avis Oppungo!"

"Bauillious!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

"Confringro!" Yelled Sirius, "Lily, James, open your eyes, the snake's are gone!"

"So the eyes are the weak point?" Yelled James.

"Sectumserpia!" Yelled Lily, feeling guilty for using Severus' spell, but it seemed to slow the basilisk down immensely. "I think so, that's the first spell I've managed to get through."

"EXPULSO!" Yelled James, the explosion spell killing the snake as it went through the eyes. "Sirius remind me to kill you for risking your life on this guy's eyes!"

Sirius laughed, relieved to have actually won in a battle. He smiled, "Incendio," He said, setting the great snake on fire, "After you thank me, you're free to do that. Hey Lily, do you figure there's anything else down there?"

Lily shook her head no, smiling with James at the pile of ash that was once a terrifying beast. "No, basilisks don't really... play well with others. "

"Brilliant," Said Sirius, jumping into the pit.

"Sirius!" Yelled James, closely followed by Lily running in to jump after him yelling,

"You idiot!"

James sighed and jumped in after them, following their actions and curling up and doing a cushioning charm on the ground.

"Do either of you think?" Questioned James, clearly irritated. "What if its mate had been down here?"

Lily sighed and as they headed down the path towards a big door that was opened, "Basilisks are asexual, that's how they live so long without mates, which is good because, like I said, they don't play well with others."

"What she said," Said Sirius, and James rolled his eyes. The conversation died as they reached a large chamber. There were no rooms or anything, though they couldn't be sure of that thanks to the two other tunnels that lead to the big space.

Sirius opened his mouth and gaped for a second before grabbing the mirror out of his pocket to call Alpha.

"Alpha, Alpha, we've found a place for you and Remus and those other werewolves to go to at the school," He said, continuing after she picked up the mirror after the second call of her name.

"Are you okay?" She asked concern and a bit of relief came to her face. "Who died in the attack?" She continued to berate him, she knew someone had died. It was Tom Riddle, someone always dies.

"We're fine," Said Sirius, "Now once you get here we can talk, but until then-"

"Okay okay, where then?" She asked, "Where in the school."

"A place called the Chamber of Secrets," Lily Called, Sirius moved the mirror to point at her. "You get to it through Myrtle's bathroom and some snake talk, which works because we've got a snake somewhere around here-"

"No worries," Said Alpha, "I speak parseltongue anyway, so does Travis."

"Travis?" Asked James, no-one was particularly surprised that Alpha could talk to snakes, her dad was Lord Voldemort, but this Travis.

"I really don't know," Said Alpha, shrugging, "But he's a good guy, no worries."

They worried, but moved on. They planned when they would come and went upstairs, signing a list in the great hall to prove they survived and heading to the dorms. It was going to be a long day the next day.

-0- -0- -0-

A/n: Hello all! Early posting here! Why? Because there are two chapters left in this story (yes, there is a sequel to come of 7th year) and I need to get them posted before this up and coming Wednesday because I have my first semester at college, 16 credit hours will take away any and all potential time to write. On the bright side, we're looking at an end of July date to come for the next book and a Tuesday date for the end of this one, though I will be editing earlier chapters for quality control.

Thanks for reading, have a great day! Reviews are appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32: So Much At Once

**So Much At Once**

"Okay guys," Said Alpha to the small pack of werewolves. "As we-"

"I'm not a 'guy'," Said Juliana, "Should the girls leave?"

"Letta isn't leaving," Said Travis instantly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," I said, then I sighed, "It's an American term for everyone, you people, y'all, okay?"

"Okay," Said Juliana, "You really should remember that in a lot of ways, you speak a different language."

Remus stifled a laugh, but only just. Before continuing Alpha glared at him, but didn't share the glare with Juliana. Juliana was smart, Juliana was nice, but Juliana was so socially oblivious that Alpha couldn't possibly take insult by what she assumed was just advice.

"As we said," She continued, "This camp is not permanent, and as such, the day after tomorrow we will be headed to our final safety zone."

"Why wait a day?" Asked Morgan, confused.

"Because tomorrow is the full moon," Said Michael quietly to him, not wanting for him to be embarrassed and stop talking again.

"Actually," Said Alpha, "While that is part of the reason, the main reason is our friends at Hogwarts need a day to set up and send us the portkeys to send us to the safety zone."

"At Hogwarts?" Questioned Travis, "That is our safety zone?"

Alpha nodded, "The Headmaster, Mr. Dumbledore, has arranged for us to use something called the 'Chamber of Secrets' at the bottom of the school. The Chamber was made by one of the four founders of the school and is hidden to everyone, they only just found it today."

"What about the battle?" Asked Juliana, "Did they find it mid-battle? If so, wouldn't it be crawling with Aurors?"

"They found it after the battle," Said Alpha, "So only us, James, Lily, Sirius, and the Headmaster know that it is not a myth and where it is."

Everyone nodded then and Alpha yawned, "Well, it's 1AM and I can't think of anything to say that can't wait until tomorrow, Remus, I believe it was your watch until three?"

Remus nodded and lifted up his thermos of tea, "Hence the highly caffeinated green tea."

Alpha's smile was interrupted with a yawn and she stood up and headed back to her tent along with the rest of the pack.

Remus sighed and looked at the fire, his ears ready to hear anything and everything that came into the camp. A slight crunch crunch was heard and Remus jumped up, his wand at the throat of his attacker.

"Juliana?" He asked, lowering his wand instantaneously.

"Sorry," She said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," He said, sitting down and gesturing her to do the same next to him. "Some tea?"

"No thanks," She said, "I don't like green tea."

Remus shrugged then, "So why aren't you sleeping?"

She shrugged then, "Couldn't sleep."

The vague answer confused Remus, he didn't know Juliana to leave any questions, of course he didn't know Juliana very well, so he shrugged it off.

"Okay," He said, and they slipped into awkward silence.

"So you're a Gryffindor?" She asked, hoping to start up the conversation again.

"Yes," He said, "How much do you know about Hogwarts houses?"

"That there is a Gryffindor." She smirked and Remus laughed.

"Well, there are four," He said, "Gryffindor, known for bravery. Then there is Slytherin, cunning and usually Death Eaters, though not always. There's Ravenclaw then, they're the book people, love knowing things and love learning them. Lastly there's Hufflepuff, they get teased a lot, but they're known for being nice, fair players and all of that."

Juliana thought for a second, "I think I'd want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Asked Remus, confused.

"Who doesn't want to be are nice people?" She asked, "Plus it seems like they'd be the most accepting about, you know, lycanthropy."

Remus smiled, "You know, I never thought of it that way."

"Well that's obvious," Said Juliana. She brought her arms up to cover herself from the cold air.

"Oh sorry," Said Remus, "Let me just, _incendio_, is that better?"

Juliana nodded appreciatively, and brought her arms down.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Asked Remus.

"Hu?" Asked Juliana, confused.

"You said you couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, yeah," Said Juliana, "My brain was just thinking too much to be conducive to sleep."

"Happens to me all of the time," Said Remus. They found themselves in an awkward silence again.

"So," Said Juliana, "Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, the other Marauders are there and it'll be nice to see everyone."

"Lily, James, and that Sirius right?" Questioned Juliana.

"Oh that's right,"Said Remus, "Of course you don't know about us."

"'About us'," She laughed, "What are you royalty of the school?"

"Sorta," Said Remus after a second of thought, and then he explained who the Marauders were and what they did. Juliana listened with rapt attention, smiling as he described James and Lily as 'those two people that everyone knows they like each other but them', and when he went on to explain the many funny and awkward situations between Alpha and Sirius.

"What about you?" She asked almost an hour later.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, Alpha and Sirius are in like with each other, and James and Lily are love birds right?" At Remus' nod she continued,"Then who is your girl?"

Remus laughed, "Oh I don't do you know, dating..."

"Are you gay?" Asked Juliana, "Because if you are I am totally cool, though I've got to say my advice to hide it stays."

"Er, what?" Asked Remus, mouth open with confusion. "I'm not gay."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," She said, "I like guys too, there is goodness behind it."

"Well, er," Said Remus, "Thanks for your, ah, acceptance, but I'm not gay."

"Uhu," Said Juliana with disbelief. "An attractive sixteen year old like you who has never dated anyone despite being around extremely popular guys and girls who are all dating and you _aren't_ gay."

"With the lycanthropy-"

"I'm not saying marriage," Said Juliana, "I'm saying one date, singular, you've never even kissed a girl in all of your years and you want me to believe you are straight?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth then huffed and leaned forward, kissing her with want. Want to prove he wasn't gay, and general want to kiss the very attractive girl in front of him.

Juliana grinned into the kiss, happy that he was kissing her. She knew he wasn't gay, and she also knew that if you called a guy gay then he would almost inevitably kiss you , if you worded it right. As the kiss deepened they slowed for a second before stopping.

"Not gay?" She asked with a slight laugh

Remus smiled and nodded, "not gay."

-0-

The next morning was packing, which was little considering they hadn't been there for that long. They packed up all of their supplies and tents except for the moon-tent for their transformations that night. Meals were plentiful for two reasons, for starters the moon coming and everyone was very hungry also they had no reason to save the food. That night, after Alpha and Remus added even more spells, everyone got into their cages and they began a horrible night of transformations.

-0-

"Okay," Said Alpha, "I'll grab hands with Travis, Remus, you with Juliana, and let's go."

Remus nodded and grabbed Juliana, the two of them (Alpha and Remus) were carrying the bulk of the items, so they couldn't fit to touch the portkey so they grabbed on to the oldest -and therefore ost magically mature- and went to Hogwarts.

"Well then," Said Alpha, looking around, "This, this I can work with."

General nods of agreement came,

"This is actually kinda nice," Said Juliana, "If cold."

Noticing Remus waving his wand to make the room warm, Sirius laughed as he went to Alpha, helping her out as she put the stuff down.

"I sure Remmy can warm you tonight.." He joked under his breath.

"Sirius," Said Lily, holding hands with James, "Play nice."

Alpha hadn't noticed Sirius there at first, as she had turned her back on the trunks, when she turned back over to the tents on top of them, causing her to see Sirius, she jumped up and tackled him.

"Sirius!" She squeed the girliest sound anyone in the room had ever heard her make.

"Well hello," Said Sirius after intense snogging that subtle coughing couldn't seem to stop.

"Hi," Said Alpha, now noticing the audience. Michael, Morgan, Letta, Travis, Lily, Juliana, Remus, and James watched with a mix of amusement, grossed out look, and on Travis' face, an odd look of disappointment. She stood up then, standing next to Sirius.

"Okay so," She said, "The tents are magical, which means that we can't duplicate them, but I think that between the five of us, we can make enough rooms for the all of us." The group continued to stare in amazement, Travis the exception. It was odd, to him, the feelings he was having as he had never been around guys or girls his age. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, the upset gesture not missed by one Sirius Black.

"Okay so, if you want to room with someone grab them and then grab one of us, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, or myself and we'll get started making rooms." She clapped then and grabbed Sirius.

"What do you need him for?" Asked Letta, "_You_ already know magic."

"Ahh well," Said Sirius wrapping his arm around Alpha, causing her to giggle and -with little effort- try and push his arm off. "Alpha here has an _American_ education, lots of gaps."

"Yeah," Said Alpha, "_That's _it."

Travis rolled his eyes and turned to Remus, "Can you help us?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah," He said, offput by his general negativity. The rest of the group split up, Michael and Morgan asking Lily, and James helping Juliana.

Alpha, with Sirius, followed the others ideas and headed to the walls to make a room. They worked together to make the room, square with brick walls up to Alpha's hips and curtains hanging from the roof to that point. Setting up her cot, she laid her sleeping bag on it as Sirius set up a mirror on the wall by the head of her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "If I have a mirror it really should go above my trunk."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's another magic one."

"By my bed?" She winked and jumped up, "One second."

Sirius chuckled lightly as she ran the small space to the trunk, "Sure."

"Here," She said after a few seconds of searching. She pulled a small package wrapped in bright blue cloth. "Sorry about the wrapping, Tom doesn't keep wrapping paper so I ripped a couch."

Sirius laughed, "That might be the best part about this gift."

"You haven't even opened it yet," Said Alpha, sitting next to him on her cot.

Sirius chuckled and lightly pulled apart the cloth, "A book?"

Alpha laughed, "Read the title."

"American Curses That Would Make Your Balls Fall Off at the Very Thought of," Sirius chuckled, remembering the threat from when he had woken her up for breakfast.

"Just to prove to you I wasn't joking," Alpha smiled.

"Clearly," Said Sirius, skimming through the book. "These are rightfully terrifying, why would someone come up with a spell making you lose control of your bladder?"

Alpha shrugged, "You brits have your priorities, we have ours."

Sirius laughed and set the book down to his left before turning to look back at Alpha. They kissed then, a couple light kisses before it deepened, the both of them scooting closer to one another. Eventually, Sirius pulled Alpha on his lap before continuing.

-0-

"So your name is Morgan, and yours is Michael?" Asked Lily, getting the two straight.

"Yes," Said Michael.

"And are you sure you want to share a room?" She asked, "your own room at Hogwarts, it's a rare opportunity."

"After the Ministry Decree, you really think we'll attend Hogwarts one day?" Questioned Michael. "As full students?"

Lily gave a weak smile, "Well," She said, "That's what I'll fight for. Okay, so let's get started." She magically moved the bricks, making a long room with brick walls separated in the middle by a thigh high wall about a meter away from the door. On each side of the door was a hole in the wall with fabric hanging, windows. The boys thanked her and grabbed their bags and a cot each, setting up their room further.

-0-

"You like Alpha," Said Remus after Travis laid Letta down for a nap in her room, which was connected to his.

"What?" He asked, confused. "I mean, she's a nice enough girl."

"I think that too," Said Remus, "Of course, unlike you, I'm not jealous of her sorta relationship with Sirius that at the moment only consists of some serious snogging."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Look, mate, I don't fancy her."

"U-hu," Said Remus, "You fool me, the guy that has watched many a bloke fancy the 'wonderful American', really."

Travis sighed, "You're not wrong." He agreed, "But she is the only bird my age I've ever interacted with so it's not fair."

"You feel anything for Lily?" Questioned Remus then.

"Redhead bird?" At Remus' nod he shook his head, "No, but that's still, half a chance."

Remus shrugged then, not sure what to say.

-0-

After setting up Juliana's room, James crossed his arms, happy with his transfiguration work.

"Looks nice, thanks," She said, moving her stuff in.

"No problem," He said, nodding as a goodbye and leaving.

-0-

Three Marauders stood outside of the pink-haired teen's room, contemplating individually if they should go in. Standing among each other, their silence was misleading. One would think nothing was going on in their minds when in reality, they were simply enjoying the peace, and smiling at how well things had turned out. Alpha, Remus, and their pack were safe, the attack on Hogwarts was unsuccessful, and they had two days before classes, so the Marauders had a whole weekend among their loved ones. Being teenagers they were unable to stand much longer, so they looked at each other, each brandishing their own personal mischief making face, and barged into Alpha's room.

In Alpha's room they took a picture of the scene before them, blackmail for later. On the cot, Alpha was laying below Sirius, his hands up her shirt and her hands at his unclothed shoulders as they snogged.

Noticing the audience, Alpha patted Sirius to get him to stop (he had already noticed and just didn't care) so she could talk. Sirius settled for kissing her neck and she huffed, talking regardless.

"We are doing things," She said, nodding towards Sirius and patting him in a slap like way as he ventured too low. "Sirius!"

Sirius just chuckled before Remus rolled his eyes, "Okay, I don't want to watch this, stop."

"Don't really want to," Said Sirius, continuing his actions.

Remus continued in and hit Sirius on the head, sitting on the floor. Sirius huffed and stopped, just as Lily and James took a seat on Alpha's trunk.

Alpha grinned, sitting up after Sirius got off her and fixing her hair and shirt before talking. "It's been awhile since I've seen you guys, okay not that long , but-"

"Someone's been talking to Juliana too much," Said Remus from the floor.

"Someone wants to talk to her more," Alpha teased.

That night and Marauders caught up, joked, laughed, and smiled. It was great and for a little while they could all forget about the war.

chapter is done

the last one

:'(


	33. Chapter 33:To Summarize

**To Summarize**

As the school year finished, students all around Hogwarts were under stress. Finals, relationships, pranks, and the war were at the top of their minds.

As the finals progressed Lily found herself slowly losing it. She struggled with all of the extra work that she grabbed as quick as she could in hopes to get Head Girl the next year. This was especially difficult because of the buddy system imposed which meant she had to find someone to do everything with her. She worked to get high grades in all of her classes, even her healing charms class with Poppy though it was the only one that she intended to drop. She knew she had to get really high grades to get to some classes because she hadn't taken the most obvious prerequisite. She had determined now that she wanted to work in spell creation in the Department of Mysteries. There was the war as well, the limitations on what she could do, and the fact that every day was a day closer to her imprisonment at Hogwarts for the summer. Every day was one day closer to Hogwarts ceasing to be a home. Her one saviour though was her friends, and, of course, James. She was so happy to see her friends happy. Sirius and Alpha's budding relationship was cute and funny at the same time, and she wasn't sure how many times Remus could possibly blush. James was terrific as always, Lily found that being in a soul bond with him was a terrific experience that came so easily.

James, also, felt the stress. not so much from tests, what was that studying thing for anyway? No, James was stressing for altogether different reasons. For starters, he was worried about Lily. All summer at Hogwarts, and his parents had refused to let him and Sirius stay with her. She was already sorta losing it, the containment too much. Remus was unhappy. He was going to return home over the summer to France, the werewolf ban did not extend to there and so he was going to sneak out of the country. James worried he would get caught, it was a long shot because they had a good plan, and he knew that, but he still worried. He knew Alpha had plans of going back to Lord Voldemort, and that terrified him. From what Remus had said, Alpha and Tom were the weirdest family in existence, but regardless they were a family. Sirius was returning with him, and that he was thankful for. He had a feeling that his mum was going to lock him up, so he was very happy Sirius would be there with him, Regardless, he worried about what Sirius would do on his own. On top of all of that, quidditch finals were coming up and no-matter how much of a war was going on, nothing could distract a 17 year old James from quidditch.

Alpha was stressed. Obviously, everyone was stressed. However, Alpha _was_ that singular kid whose issues were particularly unique. She was taking finals, all 'under the table' thanks to the Headmaster, and teaching all of the pack basic magic (everyone now had a wand). She was learning all of the defensive magic she could, as well as writing a bill. She wasn't usually the type to go through the chain of command, but as time wore on she wanted nothing more than to be back in Hogwarts. She hadn't told anyone about the bill, not wanting anyone to get excited if she failed. However, she was still working hard. The bill was hopeful, and still terribly limiting to those that were werewolves but it got her into Hogwarts. She was worried about it, wanted to get it in before the next school year. What was worse, was that she was going to get her father to help her pass it that summer. She was not looking forward to a summer of confusion. With her father it was astounding to see him 'off the clock'. With Alpha, he turned into this... father. Granted, a father who thought 'mudbloods' should die, but a father none-the-less. It was weird, ,and it played with her emotions and opinions, she didn't like it. Thankfully, there was one thing going right in her world. She was a very happy camper in her relationship with Sirius. It was a simple relationship, not serious contrary to his name. It was fun and upbeat, and she liked it that way.

Sirius, being the boyfriend to that _one_ teen whose problems were actually unique, was having a difficult time. With the summer drawing nearer, he found that he was more and more worried about Alpha's summer arrangements. Lord Voldemort was a serious threat, and Alpha would be isolated when she was there. Thankfully, they could exchange letters through charmed paper Alpha had, thank you America! Like James, he was unconcerned about grades. No, he was more worried about the summer. He knew that Lord Voldemort would try and recruit him. He also knew, that there was no way that he could allow himself to mooch off of the Potters any longer, he really should move out. He was 17 now, he need to act like the adult he legally was. With his uncle's death, and his own trust fund activating, he had much more than enough money to own a flat in London. Usually, after leaving the Chamber, Sirius toyed with the idea of asking Alpha to join him. He already planned on inviting the the male members of the Marauders. However, that lead to weird questions. Were they dating? How serious were they? Silly, problematic questions that the both of them wanted to stay away from, Sirius wasn't sure who was more scared of the questions.

Overall, as the year came to an end, the group was _very_ stressed. With this, they came closer, and the bond that was formed before the attack on Hogwarts was restored and more so enhanced. The Marauders were a happy, if stressed and worried, group of teens.

-0-

"Bye," Said James, giving Lily a hug.

Lily smiled weakly, "Hey, have a good summer."

"I'll try," He said, then he spoke dramatically, "Alas without my princess I don't know how I will survive."

Lily laughed and kissed him, "You'll have to make it work, I'll write."

"Brilliant," He said and gave her one last kiss before running to the train as it started taking off.

-0-

"Sirius," Said Alpha, breath slightly heavy. "Sirius we need to stop."

"Nu-hu," Said Sirius childishly.

ALpha laughed, "Sirius you're going to miss the train."

"Good," He said, "I'll just stay here."

"Yeah except you can't, we're all leaving, and then you'd have to explain to the ministry why you were late, and then we'd all be caught." She said, sitting up and grabbing her bra and shirt. She threw Sirius his shirt, and he threw it back.

"Keep it, show those other blokes we all know you're gonna see that you're mine." He said with a smirk.

ALpha rolled her eyes, but pulled it on instead of her shirt regardless.

"Fine, but you have to wear my shirt."

ANd that is why when JAmes grabbed Sirius' hand so that he'd get on the already moving train Sirius was wearing a green tank top three sizes too small.

-0-

Remus smiled at his house, thankful that they'd managed to get everyone to the safe houses nearby covered as muggle 'foster children' who all slept over at his house on the full moon. He'd left school early with the pack, it was the only safe time. Thanks to ALbus, he'd finished his testing and would actually be attending the underground Hogwarts as a seventh year the following year. Everything was working out, not everything of course, they war was still going on, but right now, he could fool himself and that was good enough for him.

-0-

Authors Note: Hey peps! Thanks for bearing with me for all of this, this is the first ever any story I have ever finished and I am feeling very proud. :D As far as the next book, this will be a trilogy, I propose a challenge to you. If you all would post what your ideas are on what the next books name is, I'll pick my favorite! Thanks!


End file.
